I Won't Share You
by WickedWhiskey
Summary: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 1)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you.

**Summary**: _The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life._

**Authors Notes**: Hi Everyone! I know that I have stated time and time again that I wouldn't start another story until I wrapped up my other WIP's, but once my evil muse gets her hands on me I'm bound to the computer until she is through, lol. I'm hoping that you all like this fic that was a product of being stranded at the airport for a couple of hours ;-) I'm sending off tons of hugs to all my Glee friends and fellow pirates...Love you all!

Hugs-Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**New York City**

_Gideon-Mitchel Liberal Arts Wing-NYADA_

The sterling fundraising event at the NYADA conservatory was booming with a great deal of both excitement and curiosity.

The Gideon-Mitchel hall was packed with students from every department within the liberal arts college.

Fundraising events were a time honored tradition at the luxurious university, but this particular occasion was quite different from all the rest.

The fundraising affair was scheduled to have various groups performing throughout the evening, but it was the last scheduled program that had everyone waiting on pins and needles…it was the _Annual NYADA Student Auction_.

"This has to be one of the worst decisions I've ever made in my entire life," Kurt stated under his breath as he stood away from the overly crowded room with his two roommates, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, at his side while watching the auction commence.

"That's not true, Lady Lips," Santana replied with a wicked smile across her bright red lips as she sipped her drink, loving the anxiety that was seeping out of her roommate. "Remember that time you insisted that the temperature outside was perfect for your expensive Pinocchio shorts, and you ended getting the flu because of the sudden change in the weather."

"Or what about the time you made us all camp outside of the Olympia theater… in the pouring rain just so you could get a glimpse of Julie Andrews," Rachel added as she looked around the room to see if her ex-boyfriend, Brody, was skulking about somewhere in the crowded room.

"First of all, those weren't just any pair short's," Kurt stated with conviction as he lifted his index finger up in the air in order to stop his friends from going down the list of all the bad decisions he had made during his time in New York. "Those were a one of a kind pair from the Marc Jacobs limited edition collection, and secondly…it _was_ Julie Andrews."

"We see your point," Rachel replied with a knowing nod, for somehow she understood her best friend's insane logic better than anyone else.

"I don't," Santana interjected as she shook her head as she watched the current bidding that was taking place right before their very own eyes.

"None of those occurrences matter right now," Kurt muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in order to keep the migraine headache, which was gradually creeping up on him, at bay. "Shall we focus on the more pressing matter? Santana, let's run through the plan over again."

"Again?" The Latina repeated with an obvious look of dismay in her usually calm tone.

"Yes," Kurt muttered under his breath for his time was vastly approaching, and he didn't want there to be an issue to arise. "Again."

"Fine," The Latina stated as she rolled her eyes, for this would be the tenth time they went over this ridiculous plan that evening. "When you go up to auction your ass off to some creepy loser in this massive crowd of imbeciles-"

"Santana," Kurt erupted in an outraged tone, for even though he had been living with the Latina for two years now he still couldn't get over her extreme crudeness.

"I'll out-bid said creepy loser by a few more dollars," Santana continued explaining the strategy while she stirred the contents within her martini glass, while she enjoyed watching her well put together friend falling at the seams. "Did I miss anything?"

"You could pretend to be having fun," Rachel muttered as she watched the next NYADA student approach the stage ready to be auctioned off.

"I don't like pretending, Berry," Santana answered back as she glimpsed over at her other roommate. "It's my only day off, and I'm spending it here at this bizarre fundraising event that's benefiting _Bobbing_ _Apples_."

"Adam's Apples," Kurt corrected as he turned away from the active auction, so he could grab a drink from one of the passing waiters.

"Whatever," Santana stated clearly not caring who the fundraising event was benefiting. "How is _Dr_. _Who_ alright with you doing this?"

"The auction is not supposed to be something sinister, Santana," Rachel stated finally chiming in in her usual know it all tone. "It's one of the oldest traditions at NYADA. It's an evening where all the departments of the school get together in order to bid on a certain dancer or singer, for an _innocent_ evening out on the town…It promotes healthy interactions between all the upperclassmen."

"It sounds like high level prostitution to me," Santana frankly stated as she began sipping her drink, while wondering if this night could get any worse for her. "Was Brody the organizer of this event?"

"Santana," Kurt replied in a hush tone, since people were obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Get your head out of the gutter because this is not about…_sex_," Rachel replied in a low manner to her disgruntled friend.

"It must be nice having the Easter Bunny, Peter Pan, and Rainbow Bright all living in your mind…_the land of sweet denial_," The Latina said in a condescending response that made Rachel turn a dark shade of red.

"Claws back in ladies," Kurt answered back with a calm smile on his porcelain face as he noticed that his number was approaching.

The young soprano couldn't help but feel as if something unexpected was about to happen.

He didn't know how to describe this unusual feeling, but all he could do was just stand by and wait.

"Fine…I'll be a good sport, but no one better hear about me bidding on _Liberace_ over here," Santana warned as she stared at both of the NYADA students with her Lima-Heights glare. "I have a reputation to protect."

"Says the Go-Go dancer," Rachel whispers under her breath.

"Cage Performer," Santana corrected as she flung her hair to the side as she made direct contact with Kurt's blue eyes. "Remember that I can't bid over two hundred dollars…I need to pay for my half of the rent, and school tuition this month."

"Alright, just make sure you win," Kurt whispered as he proceeded to finish his drink in one final swig, feeling the burning sensation coursing down his throat, as he hoped that the drink would ease some of his nerves.

Kurt didn't want to do this…but he was a member of Adam's Apples, and a student of NYADA.

When he had first heard of this odd tradition his initial reaction was to laugh until someone told him that it was an unpretentious joke, but the punch line never came.

Most of the NYADA students jumped at the chance to be a part of this long going ritual.

One would think that there would be horror stories attached to this annual event…but to Kurt's knowledge it was a progressive affair that was encouraged even by the facility.

Kurt remembered his boyfriend, Adam Crawford, describing the event as a long established rite of passage for the NYADA students.

The individual who was being auctioned could, at any moment during the evening, end the night on their own terms…there were no hidden strings attached to this affair.

The bidder and the individual being auctioned were equals, but there was something about this long-standing tradition that didn't sit right with the slender soprano.

"The last thing I need is to spend the better part of my evening with a complete stranger," Kurt replied knowing that his friends weren't listening to his ongoing rant as they continued to gaze at the bidding war that was taking place over a second year dancer.

"You're the boss, Neil Patrick Harris," Santana stated as her eyes continued to stare at the pretty girl on stage. "I need to start dating again."

"Says the Go-Go dancer," Rachel repeated once more with sarcasm in her voice.

"Cage Performer," Santana corrected in an annoyed tone.

"What's the difference, San?" Rachel asked with genuine curiosity. "I really would like to know."

"A Cage Performer is…" Santana began to explain when she was cut off by the auctioneer announcing the next participator in the auctioning event.

"Our next participant is a second year NYADA soprano, Kurt Hummel," The auctioneer stated with a huge grin over his seemingly annoying face.

Kurt felt all of the air in his lungs escape quickly at the sound of his name being summoned towards the front of the podium.

"Oh…crap," Kurt whispered under his breath as placed a faux smile upon his face as he proceeded towards the platform area.

"Good luck," Rachel replied through the applause of the crowd.

When Kurt was younger he would always read stories about ordinary people who could conquer any adversity, so he was finding it rather ridiculous that he was scared to death of this inane tradition.

Kurt kept wishing that he hadn't listened to his friends about enlisting to be a part of the final program, but what struck him even harder was the fact that Adam was very supportive of his decision to register.

Kurt slowly walked towards the platform until he was standing next to the auctioneer with a fake smile planted on his face, and all the young singer could hope for was that this bidding ended quick and painlessly.

"As I mentioned before Kurt is a second year here at NYADA," The announcer stated into his microphone as he read a few key points from his cue-cards. "Kurt is originally from Ohio, was a part of a championship Glee club back home, and is currently an intern at ."

"That's correct," Kurt replied with a nod.

"Are you thrilled to be here?" The auctioneer asked as if Kurt was about to win a million dollars for simply attending.

"I…guess…you can say that," Kurt answered in a very hesitant tone, but decided that his plan with Santana was somewhat full proof so he really shouldn't worry.

"Let's begin, shall we?" The bubbly announcer stated as he began the bidding at twenty dollars. "I see twenty dollars towards the back."

Kurt turned his gaze towards the massive crowd, but couldn't get a decent view since the spotlight was directly on him.

Kurt's nerves shot through him as he saw a hand fly up in the back of the standing crowd, but he became quite composed when Kurt saw his trusty-_yet_ ruthless friend bidding on his behalf.

To Kurt's surprise there were a few people within the crowd that began bidding for his company.

Kurt even smiled as he could see Adam in the back, with the rest of the Apples, raising his hand for a bid.

Things began to take a tempestuous turn during the auction when the bid reached one-hundred and twenty dollars.

"Do I hear one hundred and thirty?"

"One-hundred and thirty five," Santana called out from the side of the room.

"One-hundred and fifty," A male voice in the back boomed.

"Crap," Santana muttered under her breath as she tried to scan the room to see who was trying to out-bid her. "Who the Hell is this guy?"

"I haven't the slightest," Rachel responded with a worried look on her face. "I can't see through the crowd."

"Do I hear one-fifty-five?"

"Two hundred dollars," The male voice in the back declared in an assertive tone.

"Shit," Santana groaned, for the Latina had already reached her bidding limit for the evening.

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel cried out. "For Christ Sakes…Bid!"

"I can't," Santana replied in a defeated tone, for she knew she was letting her friend down. "My hands are tied."

"Ugh…two-thirty," Rachel called out as she lifted her freshly manicured hand up in the air hoping to save her friend.

"Do I hear two-thirty five?"

"Three hundred," The voice in the back called out earning a few gasps from the massive crowd since this was the highest bid of the evening.

Kurt's eyes were trying to focus through the bright piercing spotlight, but to his disappointment he couldn't get a decent view of the person who was able to out-bid both his friend's.

"Three hundred going once…Three hundred going twice," The auctioneer stated with an amused look on his face as he was about to finalize the bid. "Sold…to the gentleman in the back."

Kurt shook his head in utter disappointment as he knew this wasn't what he planned. The slender male could see his friends giving him apologetic looks as the crowd continued to applause the recent bid that just took place.

Kurt began to notice that the crowd began to move in order to allow the winner to come forward, and little by little Kurt began to see specks of said bidder…until the young soprano caught sight of his past walking towards him with a glimmer within their soulful hazel eyes.

The roar of the audience continued to amplify within the enormous chamber. The masses were oblivious to the fact that both the bidder and Kurt knew each other…or that their history together was quite complicated.

The crowd would also never know about the hardships both men faced separately during their mutual time in Lima, Ohio.

The winner finally came forward with a significant smile across his face, and for a split second Kurt found a similar smirk forming on his own lips at the sight of the broad-shouldered man.

The round of applause was gradually dying down as the NYADA student began descending the uneven platform steps towards the man who had outbid everyone in the room…Kurt began approaching his former classmate, and tormentor.

Kurt Hummel was making his way towards David Karofsky…

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone! Hope you've enjoyed this little quick chapter, and I hope you'll let me know if this is worth continuing or your random thoughts on the chapter._

_Sending off Wicked Hugs-Whiskey_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 2)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**:_ Hi Everyone! Wow, you all are so amazing that words can't even describe. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, feedback and support! It truly means a lot to me and my starving muse, lol. I noticed that many of my stories are during the McKinley timeline, or an AU fic…so this would be my attempt to create something current. I hope you like what's ahead! Sending over tons of Wicked Hugs-Whiskey_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"_Three hundred going once…Three hundred going twice," The auctioneer stated with an amused look on his face as he was about to finalize the bid. "Sold…to the gentleman in the back."_

_Kurt shook his head in utter disappointment, as he knew this wasn't what he planned. _

_The slender male could see his friends giving him apologetic looks as the crowd continued to applause the recent bid that just took place._

_Kurt began to notice that the crowd began to move in order to allow the winner to come forward, and little by little Kurt began to see specks of said bidder…until the young soprano caught sight of his past walking towards him with a glimmer within their soulful hazel eyes. _

_The roar of the audience continued to amplify within the enormous chamber. _

_The masses were oblivious to the fact that both the bidder and Kurt knew each other…or that their history together was quite complicated._

_The crowd would also never know about the hardships both men faced separately during their mutual time in Lima, Ohio._

_The winner finally came forward with a significant smile across his face, and for a split second Kurt found a similar smirk forming on his own lips at the sight of the broad-shouldered man._

_The round of applause was gradually dying down as the NYADA student began descending the uneven platform steps towards the man who had outbid everyone in the room…Kurt began approaching his former classmate, and tormentor._

_Kurt Hummel was making his way towards David Karofsky…_

* * *

**Continued**…

The late silver screen actor, Humphrey Bogart, once said it best that, "_Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine."_

Obviously, NYADA was far from an old time gin joint, but the nature behind the famous _Casablanca_ quote was still of great significance.

Kurt's interpretation of said quote was merely that in such a vastly populated world two people could reconnect at the most uncommon time.

After all…Dave Karofsky had just waltzed back into his life.

It had been literally two years since Kurt had seen or spoken with the McKinley jock, but every now and then Kurt's mind would wander back to the boy he once called _extraordinarily_ _ordinary_.

Kurt had finally reached the final step, at the bottom of the stage, never veering his gaze from the broad-shouldered athlete.

Within a matter of seconds, the NYADA student was finally face-to-face with his childhood peer.

"Hey," Dave greeted in a nervous timid manner, for it seemed that the larger male was testing the waters as he approached the former Glee performer.

"Hi," Kurt replied, as he heard the next auction commence behind him. "You're here?"

"Yeah," Dave answered as he placed both his hands into the pockets of what looked like a letterman jacket, but with slightly darker-richer colors.

"I thought New York would be the last place to ever find you, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt joked as he could feel another smile forming on his lips as he watched the other man closely.

"Yeah…_well_…after _everything_ that happened I was awarded a full ride to NYU on a hockey scholarship," Dave replied as he could see the Glee _gold star_, Rachel Berry, on the other side of the room giving him a death glare. "It's not like I was stalking you or anything," Dave stated with a nervous chuckle.

"I wasn't thinking that," Kurt said with a light laugh escaping his mouth as they continued to converse; while the rest of the audience devoted their attention towards the next round of bidding. "It's good to see you, David."

"You're not freaked out?" Dave asked with a genuine smirk creeping up on him because of the soprano's prior statement.

"No…I'm just surprised," Kurt answered as he noticed his friends whispering to each other, as they were, no doubt, gossiping about Dave. "How did you even manage your way into a private NYADA event?"

"I have my sly methods," Dave answered followed by a chuckle as he could see the amused look on Kurt's porcelain face.

"Really?"

"My roommate, Lane, is dating one of the third-year dancers here," Dave explained with a nod as he looked down at his shoes. "She was able to score us some tickets. It's not every day a person can attend a live auction of poor-overworked liberal arts students."

"You're rather brave to venture out towards this dangerous part of town with all these starving artists around," Kurt said in a humorous tone as he couldn't help but notice how much the other man had changed over the course of two years. "One of them just might steal you away."

Kurt continued to look towards the other man, and began to taken in all the changes of one David Karofsky.

During their time at McKinley, Dave would constantly be hiding behind his oversized letterman jacket where one couldn't see his muscular built underneath, and he would always be clean-shaven…but now the jocks clothing options seemed to have expanded while sporting at bit of rugged stubble.

Dave Karofsky had certainly grown into his handsome features, and a fragment of Kurt felt guilty for observing at his old classmate in such a manner.

"What can I say?" Dave stated with a shrug along with a infectious grin. "I like living on the edge."

"I was just curious as to why you would want to attend this senseless event," Kurt replied as he stepped closer to the large man since the crowd was beginning to shift making it difficult for them to keep a decent distance apart. "I didn't even want to attend."

"Well, from where I'm standing..." Dave responded in a cool manner with a slight glimmer in his hazel eyes. "What's not to like?"

The last time Kurt had seen that particular spark, in the hockey players eyes, was around two and half years ago when Dave revealed himself to be his secret Valentine at Breadstix's.

There were certain images that Kurt wished he could forget about his high-school experience, but for the life of him he never wished to erase the image of the larger man standing in front of him dressed in a gorilla costume.

"Well, if it isn't our very own Burly Bear Cub," Santana replied as she slowly approached the two men with Rachel close behind her.

"Lopez," Dave greeted with a nostalgic expression as his former beard engulfed him in a tight hug. "It's good to see you, San."

"This is an unusual surprise, Karofsky," Rachel replied trying her best to keep a confident smile on her face as she greeted the infamous McKinley Titan, for the songstress was not one to easily forgive and forget past transgressions. "I mean this is after all a closed school function."

"Have a drink, Rachel," Kurt offered as the waiters began making the rounds with freshly poured drinks on their trays.

"Nice to see you too, Berry," Dave, answered back with calm posture as he could feel Rachel's warning glare burning through him.

Dave knew perfectly well that the talented singer hated him with an atomic capability, and he knew if was for all the slushie facials he bestowed upon the Glee group during their high school days.

"Don't mind her," Santana replied as she waved off Rachel's outspoken remark. "She's still a bit sore about finding out she was dating the resident gigolo."

"Ladies," Kurt warned as he could feel his chests burning with embarrassment, but noticed that Dave was finding the playful banter between the two girls to be rather amusing. "Play nice."

"Alright, I'll buy _Streisand_ here one of those ridiculous _Shirley Temple_ drinks she loves so much," Santana offered as she began walking towards the general direction of the bar with a fuming Rachel marching ahead of her.

"Heads up, Porcelain," The Latina stated as she motioned towards Kurt's boyfriend, Adam Crawford, who was now making his way towards the two men.

A fraction of the young soprano didn't know if introducing Adam to his old classmate would alleviate the obvious awkward air that was left behind by his insane roommates, or if it would just add more tension.

"Kurt, that was relatively brilliant," The tall Englishman replied, while sporting a friendly smile on his thin lips as he approached the two men in the middle of the crowded room. "Absolutely brilliant."

"I didn't do anything," Kurt answered honestly with a shrug as he felt his boyfriend leaning in in order to tenderly kiss his forehead.

Kurt would have thought that Dave would be adverting eye contact as Adam continued to praise him on a job well done, but the brawny man's eyes never veered away as he continued to gaze upon only Kurt.

It was as if Dave hadn't noticed Adam entering into his line of vision, or maybe he was just choosing to ignore the other man's presence…that was until the British gentleman began introducing himself.

"You must be the _mysterious_ winner," Adam said as he extended his hand over towards Dave, who slowly extended his own hand out of common courtesy. "A few of us towards the back were having a go about which arts department you were affiliated with."

"None…actually," Dave answered back as he finally tore his intense gaze away from Kurt.

"Party crasher?" Adam asked with a heartfelt chuckle as he placed his arm over Kurt's shoulder while waiting for the other man's response.

"No…I was invited," Dave nodded as he was piecing together the British man's connection to Kurt, for it wasn't a friendly interaction between common friend's…It looked like an interaction between two people within a relationship.

"Adam Crawford, this is David Karofsky," Kurt stated as he finally was able to find his voice in order to introduce the two men to each other.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Adam replied as he noticed the unusual way his boyfriend, and the bidder were looking at each other…for it was as if this wasn't the first time they interacted together.

"Likewise," Dave answered back knowing that Kurt's British beau was catching on to the way he was looking over at the slender singer.

"I'm sorry…it just seems as if you two know each other," Adam offered with a knowing smile as he looked over at his boyfriend.

"Um…I guess you can say that," Dave replied with a nod to follow. "Kurt and I go way back."

"How far back?" Adam curiously asked as he tilted his head to the side as a loud applause drowned out his voice from the roar of the crowd around them.

"Lima, Ohio," Kurt answered with a shrug. "Dave and I use to attend the same high school…up until senior year."

"Well, this is an amazing coincidence," The British suitor stated as he held his boyfriend tighter within his left arm.

"Yeah…I should be heading out. I also need to pay those three hundred bucks I owe for the auction," Dave answered as he began making his way towards the back of the room where the exit doors were located. "It was great seeing you again, Kurt,"

"Wait…you're leaving?" Kurt asked as he began to follow the larger male towards the exit door leaving behind his skeptical boyfriend. "You just spent three hundred dollars and you're just going to head out."

"All I really wanted was to just say _hi_ to you," Dave offered with a contagious smile as he stopped walking for a second.

"That was a very expensive hello," Kurt answered not helping the smirk that was on his lips at the sight of the other man's rugged features.

"Well, I'm sure it will be one greeting you'll never forget," Dave stated as he began to walk backwards with his eyes still on Kurt. "You know I think about you…from time to time."

"You do?" Kurt ask as he felt taken back, for the other man was now walking away after his grand entrance back into Kurt's life. "What do you think about?"

"The day you visited me at the hospital," Dave replied in a low tone as he looked down at his shoes, but then turn his gaze back to the slender male. "Do you remember what you told me?"

"Of course I do," Kurt, answered as he tried his best not to become emotional as he recalled that fateful day he visited Dave at the hospital during the jocks failed suicide attempt.

"You were able to show me a future where I could be free, accepted and happy," Dave whispered as he looked at the boy who once shed some light during his darkest hour.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Dave asked as he tilted his head to the side as he looked at the attractive singer with a small smirk.

"Are you happy?" Kurt asked hoping that he would hear the answer he was looking for.

"I'm working on it," Dave answered with that remarkable glimmer shining within his expressive hazel eyes. "See you around, Kurt."

"Will I see you around?" Kurt asked as he continued to look through Dave's strong veneer. "Or will I see you at another closed NYADA event?"

"It's a small city, Hummel," Dave replied as he began walking away, but still keeping his intense stare on Kurt's piercing blue eyes. "Bye."

Kurt stood still as he watched the former tormentor walk towards the entrance doors, and until he disappeared from view…leaving the NYADA student alone with his thoughts.

Even though Kurt was among hundreds of students he couldn't shake the feeling of being alone.

"You look like you could use a drink," Santana replied as she handed Kurt another dirty martini with extra olives.

"Thanks, Diablo," Kurt answered nonchalantly as he continued to stare in the direction from which Dave had exited just moments ago.

"What's the problem?" Santana inquired as she noticed the distant look upon her roommates face. "Isn't this what you wanted? The auction didn't go according to plan, but it still worked out."

"I'm not sure what to think," Kurt answered with a motion as he sipped his drink while keeping his gaze towards the entrance, but he knew perfectly well that Dave wouldn't be reappearing.

"I'm still shocked to see _The Fury_ in our neck of the woods," Santana stated as she was closely analyzing her friend's rather preoccupied expression.

"Um…yeah," Kurt said as he sipped the last of his strong drink. "It was."

"Would you like Auntie 'Tana to bestow some excellent advice that was once given to me?" Santana asked as she placed her slender tanned arm around her roommate's shoulder, in a comforting sort of way, as they both continued to look away from the bidding war that was occurring behind them.

"I'm always weary of your antidotes," Kurt answered with a light laugh, but instead of fighting the Latina on the matter he simply nodded in response. "Before you dispense this magnificent knowledge…who is the source of this information, anyways?"

"The greatest woman to ever walk this earth," Santana replied with a sentimental beam. "Quinn."

"Alright," Kurt said, for he knew that some of the best-logical advice Santana would dispense usually came from her ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn once told me-" The Latina began, but quickly stopped to make sure no one was eavesdropping into their private conversation. "What's the point of playing it safe, for we were born to _misbehave_."

Kurt turned his line of vision over to his good friend who was smiling back at him.

"Think about it," Santana replied as she began making her way back towards the bar area in order to leave Kurt alone with his thoughts.

Kurt tore his gaze back to the entranceway where he had seen Dave Karofsky exit.

A part of him was having an internal battle over what was expected of him, and what he wanted to pursue.

"_Of all the gin joints_," Kurt whispered under his breath as the conflicted battle within him continued to roar with ferocity. "_You walked into mine_."

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone, I'm sure you are all wondering where the Hell I'm taking his story, but as it turns out my Muse is a complicated wench…but never fear because I do have some interesting scenes planned out. Hope you'll all enjoy what's to come, and let me know your thoughts! Hugs-Whiskey_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 3)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! I'm so excited to hear all of your reviews and feedback! I've been trying my best not to overwork myself with my WIP's especially since I'm feeling a bit under the weather, but you know me I can't help write away like a madwoman occasionally. Hope you all will enjoy what the chapter holds!_

_Hugs-Whiskey_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"_Would you like Auntie 'Tana to bestow some excellent advice that was once given to me?" Santana asked as she placed her slender tanned arm around her roommate's shoulder, in a comforting sort of way, as they both continued to look away from the bidding war that was occurring behind them._

_"I'm always weary of your antidotes," Kurt answered with a light laugh, but instead of fighting the Latina on the matter he simply nodded in response. "Before you dispense this magnificent knowledge…who is the source of this information, anyways?"_

_"The greatest woman to ever walk this earth," Santana replied with a sentimental beam. "Quinn."_

_"Alright," Kurt said, for he knew that some of the best-logical advice Santana would dispense usually came from her ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray._

_"Quinn once told me-" The Latina began, but quickly stopped to make sure no one was eavesdropping into their private conversation. "What's the point of playing it safe, for we were born to misbehave."_

_Kurt turned his line of vision over to his good friend who was smiling back at him._

_"Think about it," Santana replied as she began making her way back towards the bar area in order to leave Kurt alone with his thoughts._

_Kurt tore his gaze back to the entranceway where he had seen Dave Karofsky exit._

_A part of him was having an internal battle over what was expected of him, and what he wanted to pursue._

_"Of all the gin joints," Kurt whispered under his breath as the conflicted battle within him continued to roar with ferocity. "You walked into mine."_

* * *

**Continued**…

**Bushwick, Brooklyn **

**Apartment 5G**

_Two Weeks..._

It had been two weeks since the student auction took place at the annual NYADA fundraising event. One would think that in such a short length of time there would be only a few mundane events that would occur.

Kurt only wished that that were true, for now that he was living in New York City nothing was mundane.

In those two weeks, Kurt had to physically separate both his roommates multiple times from having repeated catfights over the rights to the remote control. Kurt had to resort to hiding the damn controller around the apartment to keep the ladies in place.

Also in those few weeks, Kurt had managed to piss-off most of his theater classmates since he was able achieve a perfect score on his essay about the late American playwright, Tennessee Williams.

It was said that only a few students would be excelling in Mr. Stratford's theater class, and that made most of Kurt's peers very irritated since the young soprano was merely a sophomore.

"_Another day in New York City_," Kurt thought to himself as he was looking out of his loft window.

Yep, all in all it had been generally a pretty ordinary couple of days, but the only thing that was making Kurt quite frazzled was the fact that it had been two weeks since he had seen or even heard from…_David Karofsky_.

Kurt didn't understand why his mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of the rugged jock, but he only figured that it was because he enjoyed the other man's fleeting company.

"_Twelve_," Santana delcared with disgust from the other side of the room as she began walking closer to her roomie.

"What are you going on about?" Kurt asked as he continued to look outside his window with disconnected interest while he watched his neighbors going about their day.

"This is the twelfth pair of Brody's _manties_ that I've found while cleaning up the apartment," Santana stated as she lifted the pair of silky boxers in the air with a disgusted look upon her tanned face. "I never thought it was possible for a straight man to have so many undergarments to spare around the metropolitan area. Some people leave bread crumbs for others to follow…Brody leaves a trail of silk manties."

"Manties?" Kurt asked as he torn his gaze from the window in order to address his roommate.

"Yeah," Santana replied as of it was obvious what the term she created meant. "Man-Panties...Manties."

"You truly are ridiculous, Ms. Lopez," Kurt stated with a smirk as he turned back his vision towards the open window where he wasn't looking at anything specific.

"Is that crazy cat lady from 4B outside with nothing on but earmuffs and slippers again?" Santana inquired as she noticed how observant her roommate as he continued to stare absentmindedly out the opening.

"What?" Kurt asked, as he didn't quite listen to Santana's previous question.

"Alright," 'Tana responded as she dropped the male undergarments in the wastebasket while making her way towards her oldest Glee friend. "What's with you? You've been acting weirder than usual since that appalling auction."

"No…I haven't," Kurt, stated defensivley as he crossed his arms over his slim chest.

"Okay," Santana retorted with a hidden smirk on her red lips as she attempted to continue with her cleaning chores when she heard Kurt's voice once more.

"That advice you gave me the night of the auction," Kurt began speaking but quickly stopped abruptly, for he knew he was opening up something he might not be ready for.

"What about it?"

"We were not all born to misbehave," Kurt finally stated knowing that that wasn't what he really wanted to confess to the dark haired dancer.

"Sweetie, in this world the ones who wake up every morning without a single shred of regret are the ones that refuse to play by societies rules," Santana stated as she faced her friend who seemed to have a lingering question swimming around his mind. "You don't need permission for the things you want."

"So you're basically telling me is that secrecy, cheating and waywardness are acceptable under your moral views," Kurt retorted as he lifted both hands in the air knowing that he should have just kept his mouth closed, for now Santana was looking over at him with slight suspicion.

"I never said anything about _cheating_, Kurt," Santana affirmed when something clicked within the Latina. "Wait a minute."

"Forget I said anything," Kurt quickly replied as he turned to head towards his room when he was abruptly blocked by the former Lima Heights resident.

"Wait...is there a certain individual that's making you doubt your fidelity?"

"Of course not," Kurt stated as he shook his head. "It's just...I can't shake this overwhelming feeling of guilt for wanting to reconnect with..."

"You can say his name, Kurt," Santana offered with a smile as she tilted her head to the side. "It's not like he's that snaky looking guy from those wizard movies Sam Evan's loves so much."

"Was that Santana Lopez attempting to make a pop culture reference to Harry Potter?"

"Don't be a bitch, Lady Lips," The Latina stated in a good-humor manner.

"It's just…I feel as though Lima is a closed chapter in all our lives. Rachel's always telling us to look towards the future, and that the past is behind us," Kurt began to explain even though he knew he was being somewhat irrational. "The last thing I would want is to reopen old chapters that shouldn't be revisited."

"You and Karofsky have history together," Santana replied with a comforting smile as she placed her slender hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You both had it rough back in Lima, but there's nothing written anywhere that states that you both can't be friends. Think of it as closure...for both of you."

"_Wow_...I felt as if Quinn Fabray was actually here with us because you sounded just like her."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you've been with an amazing partner for too long...the best parts of them rub off on you," Santana responded with a hint of sadness in her tone as she mentioned her recent ex-girlfriend.

Kurt knew that the break-up between the two women was amicable, but the NYADA soprano couldn't shake the fact that the Latina wished things had turned out differently between her and the feisty blonde.

"Why don't you call Quinn to catch up?" Kurt asked nonchalantly as he noticed the way the tan skinned girl's body tensed up at the thought of calling her ex. "For closure."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that Quinn is one chapter in my life that I'm not ready to close just yet," Santana stated as she began to make her way towards her side of the loft. "My suggestion is to seize the day, Dough Face."

Kurt amusingly shook his head with a grin on his porcelain face as he watched his friend exit behind the hanging fabric that was used to divide their own bedroom spaces.

There was one thing that struck Kurt during his conversation with Santana, and that was the reluctance people have when closing chapters within their lives.

In closing a chapter you realize that a certain part of your life has to come to an end, and a new one must begin.

There have been many changes in Kurt's life over the course of two years, but it was normal to not want things to stay the same.

Granted, Kurt's story in Lima, Ohio concluded the day he packed up all of his belongings and followed his best friend to the bright beckoning metropolis of New York City.

That wasn't to say that he wouldn't find himself reminiscing about his old Glee club friends or the tribulations that came with being an openly gay student at McKinley.

There are pieces to our past that we can't just ignore, for they shape us to be the people we are today.

Dave Karofsky was a piece of Kurt's past that he couldn't just ignore…

A fraction of the thin singer felt responsible for all that occurred during their senior year, and the aftermath of Dave's failed suicide attempt.

The evening Kurt visited the jock at the hospital he felt a sharp pain in his heart, for unlike him…the jock had no one to support him through his darkest hour. Kurt remembered vividly staying the night while Dave was in observation in order to watch over the jock as he slept.

Dave Karofsky was relatively an unfinished chapter in Kurt's on-going story …so in that moment Kurt Hummel decided it was time to complete this segment of his life and finally move on.

* * *

**New York University**

**Violets Hockey Practice**

During the aftermath of Dave's failed suicide attempt, the doctors at Lima Regional Hospital felt it was best for the young teen to meet with a therapist to discuss the issues that were raging within him.

Even though Dave was reluctant to open up to a complete stranger he knew that he had run out of alternatives, since most of his family members were still distraught about his sexual orientation and refused to examine the matter openly.

It was during this turbulent period that Dave met Dr. Madeline Coulson.

For the duration of his summer vacation he attended sessions, with Dr. Coulson, who helped him come to terms with his own internalized feelings of repression, and what drove him to almost take his own life.

In one particular session, Dr. Coulson asked Dave where he felt truly safe and at peace with himself.

It was a question that was never brought to his attention before. Dave could only think of one place where he felt some form of serenity, and that was on the ice.

Whether he was practicing a few drills, or battling it out for a championship title Dave found a certain tranquility that came with gliding down a hockey rink.

Dave cherished the way it felt the moment his blades hit the ice, for he knew, without a single doubt, that he was untouchable when he was geared up to play.

The entire world could be falling apart around him, but as long as he had his skates he could deal with the repercussion.

Hockey was his way of coping, and a way of letting go of the past that continued to haunt him.

It was all these motives that drove Dave to finally undertake his scholarship to the University of New York.

Dave's family unit were skeptical about their son moving away, but Paul Karofsky knew that his son needed this…Paul understood that his only child needed to lose himself in a crowded city where no one knew about his past or judge him for his transgressions.

This was the only way for David to start a new life…_a new beginning_.

The rink was also an excellent place for the hockey player to collect his thoughts, for the ice arena was his own private sanctuary…_a place to heal his wounds_.

Dave's thoughts were suppose to be on his upcoming exams, yet he couldn't help but bring his mind to the skinny singer from his high-school days

The broad-shoulder hockey player was running through a few drills with a couple of his teammates, who were discussing their weekend and girlfriend issues.

"So, I just said screw it, and went back to my dorm," Hunter, the Violets Sweeper, stated as he skated closely next to Dave and his roommate, Lane. "I mean it's not my fault that I forgot."

"You forgot your girlfriend's birthday, you dick," Lane replied with an obvious look of distain as they quickly began going through the play the coach wanted them to review. "I'm surprised she didn't go all ape-shit on you."

"Wait…one damn minute," Hunter cried out as he stopped moving waiting until both, Karofsky and Lane faced him. "Karofsky spent five hundred dollars on a student auction, and I'm the only who's considered the idiot here."

"It was three hundred," Dave corrected with a chuckle as he shifted in his skates in order to glide faster with his teammates as they skated towards the bend of the rink.

"Whatever…you still didn't get laid," Hunter stated with a perplexed expression. "Did you at least get his phone number or friend him on Facebook?"

"It's not like that," Dave answered as he began skating faster with both his friends closely trailing behind him. "It's very…_complicated_."

"Are you planning on getting laid sometime this century, Karofsky?" Hunter asked as he attempted to keep up with the other players.

"I don't know what baffles me more… the fact that you're more concern with Dave's sex life, or the fact that it hasn't dawned on you the cluster fuck you created last night with your girlfriend's birthday mishap," Lane stated with a smirk. "You need to rearrange your priorities, dude."

"Less talking," Coach Gibson cried out from where he was position on the side of the rink. "More skating."

"Yes, Coach," Dave, answered back as he reduced his pace.

Dave motioned for his two fullbacks and sweeper to huddle for the next skirmish that was to take place after the practice buzzer sounded.

Once Dave delivered the play directions to his teammates he motioned for the game to start, but just as he was positioning himself for the skirmish to begin he noticed a slender figure entering the stadium arena from the upper entry-level door.

Dave knew that figure anywhere…_for_ _it was Kurt_.

The broad-shoulder hockey player knew he needed to keep his preoccupied mind on the practice drill ahead, but he couldn't shake the outstanding feeling of having the soprano enter his private sanctuary.

The buzzer rang announcing for the exercise to commence, and then Dave's mind was quickly back in practice mode.

Dave's shifted through the ice with both intensity and poise. His teammates would always joke around with him about the manner he took to the ice, but no one doubted Karofsky's ability to play the game.

He was a valuable asset to the team, and it was this acceptance that Dave truly cherished. He wasn't treated differently because of his orientation, or kept from playing the sport he loved.

The training exercise was slowly wrapping up with only a few seconds left on the clock.

Dave slammed one of the opposing groups Right-Defenseman just in the nick of time, and within seconds the final buzzer rang announcing the end of the skirmish.

Dave offered his hand to Emerson, the Right-Defensemen he knocked over, and began skating towards the side of the arena where he had seen Kurt just moments ago…but the thin NYADA student was gone.

"You alright?" Lane asked as he skated over to his roommate who seemed a bit disappointed.

"Yeah," Dave offered as they both began exiting the rink, and heading towards the locker-room.

"Abby has a rehearsal tonight at NYADA," Lane began to state with a bit of eagerness in his usual lax tone. "I propose we call over Green, Erikson and Hunter, so we can have an all-night Call of Duty marathon…followed by eating some nasty-greasy food."

"Those never end well," Dave, stated with a semi-serious manner as they approached the hallway leading to the locker room. "Last time we had an all night marathon, we had to bribe the resident-assistant on our floor to not call campus security on us, for leaving an unconscious Erikson in the middle of the front quad with nothing but a bathrobe on."

"Good-times," Lane answered with a nostalgic smile as he recalled that memorable night. "We were young and foolish then, Dave."

"This was last semester," Dave responded back with a chuckle when he heard his name being called from behind him.

"David?"

Both, Dave and Lane turned around to see Kurt waiting hesitantly by the side of the long hallway leading to the exit doors.

"Hey," Dave greeted, as he was thrilled that Kurt didn't run off as he had initially expected. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I have my sneaky methods," Kurt stated with a mischievous grin as he used Dave's very own words from the night of the auction.

"I see," Dave, answered back with a heartfelt smile on his lips as he continued to look over at the boy he fell for long ago.

"I'm Lane," Dave's roommate greeted awkwardly, as he noticed the way both men were oblivious to his presence.

"Hi," Kurt responded as he extended his hand over to the taller hockey player. "You're Abby's boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah," Lane said with a nod as he couldn't help but enjoy watching his best friend become undone around the pale-faced guy in front of them.

"Lane Harlow this is Kurt Hummel," Dave introduced the two men with a calm demeanor. "Lane's my roommate."

"It's nice to meet you," Kurt offered with a smile.

"Likewise, and I'll be heading off now to leave you both to your business," Lane stated with a wave as he smirked over to his friend.

"So…what brings you to my side of town?" Dave asked as soon as they were both alone in the large corridor.

"I had some free time between classes, and I thought it would be nice to catch up…with you. I was thinking about lunch," Kurt stated as he placed his hands inside of his coat pocket since the arena was freezing in temperature. "My treat."

"You really don't have to do that," Dave said with a smile as he placed his hockey stick in his other hand in order to balance himself out on his skates.

"It's the least I could do," Kurt answered back with a shrug. "I mean after all…you did spend three hundred dollars just to say _hi_ to me."

"It was money well spent," Dave replied as a smile formed on his lips. "It's always great to see you smile, and its even better when one is directed towards me."

Kurt was at a loss of words because just when he assumed he knew where the jock was coming from the other man through him for a loop.

Kurt tried his best to not let his cheeks become a bright crimson red at the comment the jock just delivered, but no matter how much he tried the other boy had a way with words that truly affected him.

"So…do you have time to grab a quick bite with me?" Kurt asked knowing that he was treading on uncharted territory here as he stood before the boy he knew from his childhood.

"I'll always have time for you, Hummel," Dave replied with a confident expression. Then in that exact moment Kurt's eyes met the jocks he knew that he was, without a doubt, in trouble.

_For this was definitely one chapter in Kurt's life that was far from over… _

_TBC…_

* * *

_Wicked Hugs! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 4)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! Hope you are all having a wonderful week;-) I'm hoping that the weekend comes faster because I could seriously use a break, lol. I just wanted to take this brief time to just tell you all thank you for always putting a wicked smile on my lips from all of your PM's, reviews and story follows(You all rule!) Well, here's another chapter and I seriously hope you like the direction I'm taking these two, but just be aware that we will be getting to some complicated predicaments with our characters soon! Hugs-Whiskey_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_"So…what brings you to my side of town?" Dave asked as soon as they were both alone in the large corridor._

_"I had some free time between classes, and I thought it would be nice to catch up…with you. I was thinking about lunch," Kurt stated as he placed his hands inside of his coat pocket since the arena was freezing in temperature. "My treat."_

_"You really don't have to do that," Dave said with a smile as he placed his hockey stick in his other hand in order to balance himself out on his skates._

_"It's the least I could do," Kurt answered back with a shrug. "I mean after all…you did spend three hundred dollars just to say hi to me."_

_"It was money well spent," Dave replied as a smile formed on his lips. "It's always great to see you smile, and its even better when one is directed towards me."_

_Kurt was at a loss of words because just when he assumed he knew where the jock was coming from the other man through him for a loop._

_Kurt tried his best to not let his cheeks become a bright crimson red at the comment the jock just delivered, but no matter how much he tried the other boy had a way with words that truly affected him._

_"So…do you have time to grab a quick bite with me?" Kurt asked knowing that he was treading on uncharted territory here as he stood before the boy he knew from his childhood._

_"I'll always have time for you, Hummel," Dave replied with a confident expression. Then in that exact moment Kurt's eyes met the jocks he knew that he was, without a doubt, in trouble._

_For this was definitely one chapter in Kurt's life that was far from over…_

* * *

_**Continued...**_

"_You are in over your head_," Kurt whispered to himself as he quietly sat in one of the plastic seats within the grand NYU ice stadium.

It appeared rather peculiar to Kurt that he would be finding himself in this unique predicament.

After his short conversation with Dave in the hallway, leading to the locker room, Kurt decided to wait in the empty ice arena in order to give the jock sometime to change out of his practice uniform.

The arena was magnificent in dimension with championship signs hanging overhead with the years the NYU team had acquired the winning title.

Kurt also thought how oddly peaceful the arena felt when angry coaches weren't shouting directions, or when players weren't slamming each other up against the plate-glass in a barbaric fashion.

It gradually occurred to Kurt that he had never actually been in an ice rink of this magnitude before. The only ice stadium in Lima was typically a breeding ground for the dreadful Ice Titans of McKinley High.

The Lima Metropolitan ice rink was a location that Kurt found no interest stepping foot in, so it was a satisfying surprise when he found the NYU ice stadium to be not what he had initially expected.

The rink felt like a freezing fortress where the atmosphere was filled with both exhilaration, as well as, anticipation.

"Have you ever ice skated before?" A familiar voice called out to Kurt from the lower level near the ice entryway leading down towards the rink.

Kurt turned his gaze from where the voice had originated, and smiled once he saw a freshly showered Dave standing with his hockey bag in hand.

It was a pleasant change to see Dave without his NYU letterman jacket, for Kurt found himself enjoying Dave's strong features.

"A few of us use to go to the roller-rink in Westerberg on the weekends back in Lima," Kurt replied in a hesitant tone as he watched Dave shaking his head with an amused look over his well structured face.

"A roller rink is entirely different than an ice arena, Hummel," Dave stated with one of his signature grins that made Kurt self-conscious, for he couldn't stop himself from looking away from Dave's penetrating gaze.

"Pray tell…what's the difference between them?" Kurt asked inquisitively as he sat back in his plastic seat just a few rows away from where Dave was standing confidently.

"_Everything_," Dave stated with a chuckle as he opened his hockey bag to retrieve his skates. After a brief moment of silence Dave motioned for Kurt to meet him below by the front row.

Kurt curiously began gathering his vintage messenger bag, and leisurely made his way towards the ice entryway where Dave was standing with his skates already on.

"So…I'm guessing you've never skated in a huge arena like this one before," Dave replied as he noticed Kurt shaking his head in response as the slender man's face continued to be perplexed, for Kurt was wondering where Dave was going with this vague conversation. "Would you like to?"

"Would I like to what exactly?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you want to ice skate here with me?" Dave offered with a smirk as he found Kurt's awkwardness to be delightfully attractive.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Kurt asked in a low tone as if there were people around them even though they were utterly alone in the massive school arena.

"Come on," Dave stated with a wicked grin on his rugged face as his hazel eyes penetrated right through Kurt. "…I'll break the rules if you will."

Kurt bit back his laugh as he nodded in agreement. With a pleased expression Dave began walking towards one of the penalty boxes where he knew some of the players kept spare skates for their practice.

Luckily, Dave was able to find Wiley's practice skates. Wiley, the Violets Goalie, had the smallest shoe size on the whole team; which, occasionally, would be the subject of some crude jokes among the players. Dave just hoped that the borrowed skates would fit Kurt comfortably.

Dave rejoined Kurt in a matter of seconds, and handed the pair over to the slender singer who gladly accepted the loaner.

Kurt would usually be opposed to using some unknown person's athletic wear, but it seemed that in this case he had thrown logic out the window as Dave beckoned him onto the ice were the jock was already positioned.

"It's just like in-line skating," Dave replied with a chuckle as he noticed the panicked look over Kurt's usually composed expression. "Except…the pavement is wet and freezing."

"I'm definitely going to fall, and break both my ankles," Kurt stated cautiously as he began moving closer to the edge of the platform where he would then enter onto the ice where Dave was already waiting for him. "…Or worse."

"What could be possibly worse than fracturing two appendages at the same time?" Dave inquired as he found Kurt's logic to be rather amusing.

"These pants cost more than what I would make in a total of three years, and I'm sure my boss would not be thrilled to know that I ripped a stitch," Kurt stated as he was beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea, even though he hadn't entered the ice yet.

"Why would your boss care if you ripped your clothes?" Dave asked as he began to skate towards Kurt who was still frozen in place by the entryway.

"I'm an intern at Vogue, and part of my job description is to try out the new seasonal collections that are sent over to us from various designers…in order, to see if they are truly worth the price," Kurt stated as he closed his eyes trying to shake the dread of falling on the ice. "It's for our latest fashion exposé…_Fashion on a Budget_."

Dave observed the panic look on Kurt's porcelain face as the jock. Dave then decided to intervene in order to make this scenario more comfortable for the NYADA student.

"Hey," Dave stated as he was now directly in front of Kurt. "If you fall..._I'll catch you_."

"Promise," Kurt whispered as he looked directly into Dave's strikingly beautiful hazel eyes, knowing that there was more to the other man's statement.

"Trust me," Dave replied as he extended his hand towards Kurt, and watched as Kurt's slender figures gracefully touched his as the NYADA student finally stepped out into the cool open space.

It was a bit slippery the first few minutes since the Zamboni machine already resurfaced the cracked ice leaving behind a wet gloss making it hard for Kurt to keep a steady balance.

At one point, Kurt thought he was definitely going to slip when Dave swooped in and caught him from pummeling down on the ice-cold hard surface.

"I got you," Dave said slowly released Kurt from his protective embrace.

"Thank you," Kurt replied as they both began to unhurriedly skate next to each other in the grand rink. "You're really great out here. I only saw a few minutes of your practice, but the portions I saw were very impressive. Are you planning on going pro?"

"Nah," Dave answered as they began making a short turn round the goalie net. "Hockey is just something to keep me centered. I love it too much to make it into a job thing."

"Why is that wrong?" Kurt inquired as the skated thought the wide space. "Doing something that you love?"

"I just don't want it to feel like work because then it loses its edge," Dave replied with a shrug. "What was once fun loses its place in your heart."

"Are you planning on pursuing a career as a Sport Agent like you envisioned back in Lima?" Kurt asked as he felt Dave guiding him towards the middle of the rink.

"_Um_…I'm actually part of the Pre-Med program here at NYU," Dave stated with another shrug as he noticed Kurt stopping mid-way with a surprised look on his exquisite face. "Are you shocked?"

"_Impressed_…actually," Kurt responded as he glided a bit closer towards the athlete. "What made you change your mind?"

"It was right after my _accident_," Dave answered honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck, but then turning his gaze back to the slender male with a confident stare. "The doctors at Lima Regional did a tremendous job in taking care of me when I first went in. I thought that since I was given a second chance at life…I needed to make every day count."

Dave noticed the unusual way Kurt was looking back at him. It was as if the slender singer had something of importance to say, but choose not to divulge at that particular juncture.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he took a short glide over to Kurt.

"It's nothing…it's just you're really not what I expected," Kurt responded with a smile upon his cold lips.

"Really?" Dave asked curiously. "What do you see when you look at me now?"

"Someone who is quite…_amazing_."

"I've been called many things in my life, but amazing was never one of them," Dave stated with a genuine laugh that made Kurt smile even wider. "How about you?"

"What about me?" Kurt asked as they stood still in the middle of the freezing arena.

"Are you living your dream here in New York City?" Dave asked as he turned his gaze down towards his skates as he lightly kicked a piece of ice off of his blade. "How long have you been seeing…"

"Adam," Kurt answered, for it seemed that Dave couldn't bring himself to utter the name of Kurt's British beau. "We've been seeing each other for a little over a year."

"He seems like a nice guy," Dave said as he nodded while placing both his hands inside of his front jean pockets. "Is he good to you?"

"He is," Kurt, stated as he looked down at his own hands knowing that his fingers were trembling from the cold atmosphere. "Adam's a great guy."

Dave skated closer to the slender singer until he was within arms reach, and slowly placed his warm hands over the other man's icy fingers. Kurt was quickly taken by the jocks sudden tender act of kindness, but decided not to breath anything into the moment.

"Do you love him?" Dave found himself asking as he continued to warm up Kurt's hands while averting eye contact.

"Well…that's a loaded question," Kurt stated with a nervous laugh.

"There's nothing loaded about love, Kurt," Dave replied with a smile of his own as he turned his intense stare towards the pale faced vocalist.

"I believe that there are different kinds of love between people," Kurt began to explain knowing he couldn't think clearly when Dave was caressing his hand in such a affectionate way. "Not every relationship has to have a passionate unyielding love between two individuals."

"Why not?" Dave asked, as he knew he was truly getting under the other man's skin in a delightful way.

"You're insufferable…you know that, right?" Kurt stated with a smirk as he noticed the way Dave continued to stare back at him.

"I'm pretty sure we can go down the list of all the things I am, but that still doesn't diminish the fact that you still haven't answered my question, Hummel."

"Well…that is the best answer I can give you at this very moment," Kurt answered, for he knew very well that he couldn't think with the way Dave's eyes were taking him.

"Does he know you're here with me?" Dave asked as he reluctantly released Kurt's hands from his touch while tilting his head to the side.

"We trust each other," Kurt answered frankly as he began to skate pass Dave, so the jock couldn't see his troubled expression. "…And beside you and I just friends."

"_Friends_?" Dave repeated with a knowing look upon his rugged face as he watched Kurt gliding down the ice.

"I mean…only if you want to that is," Kurt stated with a hesitant shrug hoping he hadn't just assumed this was what the jock wanted, for all Kurt knew Dave was just being polite but had no intention of keeping in touch with him.

"I'll settle for being friends," Dave replied with a contagious warm grin upon his face as Kurt smiled back at his response.

"I should be going," Kurt responded reluctantly as he looked down at his skates. "I have a Dance Interpretation class with a vile tyrant for an instructor."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dave answered as he reached into his back pocket to retrieve a blue pen. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously with smirk of his own as he enjoyed the carefree way Dave had been this afternoon. When they were growing up in Lima it seemed as if the brawny teen had the weight of the world on his shoulders, so seeing Dave this way was an enjoyable surprise.

"Trust me, Hummel," Dave replied as he motioned for Kurt to extend his arm.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he extended his arm with his palm facing upwards. Dave chuckled as he rolled up Kurt's designer sleeves in order for him to begin writing on the slender man's exposed soft skin.

Kurt stared with interest towards Dave as he felt a tingling sensation run through him because of the way the pen was gliding over his bare skin.

Kurt realized that he was once again flushed because of the close proximity he was in with Dave, but before he could shake the crimson cheeks away the moment came to an end as the hockey player finally released Kurt's hand.

"Don't be afraid to use it," Dave stated cryptically as he began skating backwards.

Kurt abruptly looked down to notice that Dave had scribbled his phone number on his arm, and for the third time that afternoon Kurt found himself completely drawn to the former McKinley Titan.

"What if I call you to complain about fashion?" Kurt asked as he watched Dave moving away further from him. "Or drama between my unreasonable roommates?"

"Doesn't bother me," Dave answered back with a shrug as he reached the exit entryway.

"What if it's to talk about relationships?" Kurt asked knowing that he wanted to be sure that Dave was willing to be his friend, and that he understood that he was in a committed relationship with someone. "What if its to converse about Adam?"

"Again…it doesn't bother me," Dave repeated as he turned one last time towards the skinny NYADA student with a humble grin, and a glimmer hidden behind the jocks bright hazel eyes. "That's what friends do, right?"

"I suppose," Kurt, answered with a nod as he looked across the vast space in between him and the other man. Kurt could almost feel as if he was trying his best to keep his voice steady. "So…I'll talk with you later?"

"Definitely," Dave responded with one last smirk as he made his way through the exit way, leaving Kurt with an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

The feeling of shame Kurt was experiencing was do to the fact that deep down he was beginning to truly enjoy the fleeting moments he had spent with David Karofsky, and because of the way he felt when he was under the other man's gaze.

Kurt's eyes found their way down towards his rolled up sleeve that held Dave's phone number knowing that he should rub away the ink message from his skin, and walk away without looking back.

Then without another thought, Kurt began to gradually roll down the lifted sleeve carefully making sure that in the process he didn't smug the almost dry ink.

_Yes_, Kurt could move along without a second glaze, but below all reasons and logic he didn't want to walk away for this current situation.

There was a portion of Kurt Hummel that was gathering up all the courage within him in order to get to know the real David Karofsky…with all of his imperfections and charm.

_His newfound friendship with David Karofsky was going to be quite problematic, but for Kurt Hummel it was a complication he was prepared to explore._

**TBC**…

* * *

_Stay Tuned! More on the way & I'm about to finish uploading the next chapters to The Remedy and Sweetest Downfall…all without a hint of sugar in my wicked system. Hugs-Whiskey_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 5)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: _Hey Everyone, Well-let's just say that this chapter took on a life of its own, and at one point I knew I had to stop it somewhere. Anyways, without further delay here is the next installment of I Won't Share You…Hope you like it! (Wicked Smiles)_

_Hugs: From this Wicked Girl!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Kurt abruptly looked down to notice that Dave had scribbled his phone number on his arm, and for the third time that afternoon Kurt found himself completely drawn to the former McKinley Titan._

"_What if I call you to complain about fashion?" Kurt asked as he watched Dave moving away further from him. "Or drama between my unreasonable roommates?"_

"_Doesn't bother me," Dave answered back with a shrug as he reached the exit entryway. _

"_What if it's to talk about relationships?" Kurt asked knowing that he wanted to be sure that Dave was willing to be his friend, and that he understood that he was in a committed relationship with someone. "What if its to converse about Adam?"_

"_Again…it doesn't bother me," Dave repeated as he turned one last time towards the skinny NYADA student with a humble grin, and a glimmer hidden behind the jocks bright hazel eyes. "That's what friends do, right?"_

"_I suppose," Kurt, answered with a nod as he looked across the vast space in between him and the other man. Kurt could almost feel as if he was trying his best to keep his voice steady. "So…I'll talk with you later?"_

"_Definitely," Dave responded with one last smirk as he made his way through the exit way, leaving Kurt with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. _

_The feeling of shame Kurt was experiencing was do to the fact that deep down he was beginning to truly enjoy the fleeting moments he had spent with David Karofsky, and because of the way he felt when he was under the other man's gaze._

_Kurt's eyes found their way down towards his rolled up sleeve that held Dave's phone number knowing that he should rub away the ink message from his skin, and walk away without looking back._

_Then without another thought, Kurt began to gradually roll down the lifted sleeve carefully making sure that in the process he didn't smug the almost dry ink._

_Yes__, Kurt could move along without a second glaze, but below all reasons and logic he didn't want to walk away for this current situation. _

_There was a portion of Kurt Hummel that was gathering up all the courage within him in order to get to know the real David Karofsky…with all of his imperfections and charm. _

_His newfound friendship with David Karofsky was going to be quite problematic, but for Kurt Hummel it was a complication he was prepared to explore._

* * *

_**Continued**_…

**NYADA**

**Dance Composition & Choreography**

"Kick those legs up higher!" Cassandra July, renowned dance instructor, ordered the various performers within the front row of her Dance Composition class. It was obvious that Cassandra's tone had a hint of annoyance as she watched the dancers run through the assigned routine. "Seriously, do we need to start over?"

"This is too painful to watch," Kurt muttered under his breath as he stood next to his roommate, Santana Lopez, who was also watching their instructor tearing down the first group's routine to shreds. "It's like watching Chef Gordon Ramsay having a meltdown in _Hell's Kitchen_."

"The stage might as well be Cassandra July's kitchen," Santana whispered under her breath as she watched the blonde instructor redirecting two of the dancers in the middle section, for it seemed as though those dancers were off sequence by three seconds. "The woman runs a tight ship."

"So…that's why I feel like I'm watching the last moments of Titanic," Kurt replied as he nudged the Latina's shoulder, while watching a small grin working its way on Santana's bright red lips.

Kurt had to admit that he was truly surprised when Santana applied for a late term to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, but he wasn't at all surprised when she was fully accepted into the Dance Academy program.

Santana Lopez was a one of the most talented performers Kurt had ever encountered during his lifetime, for she was genuinely versatile in each performance she executed.

The way Rachel commanded the stage with her voice…Santana could do the very same with her dance moves.

Santana was only able to afford a few courses, but with the help of her family back home and a few jobs on the side she was able to make it work. Kurt had a newfound respect for the former Cheerio, and wasn't afraid to pay the slender dancer a compliment every now and then.

Granted, Santana still continued to set herself apart from the students within the academy believing that she wasn't an actual member of the NYADA student body, but Kurt couldn't deny that he enjoyed having the former Lima Heights resident at his side…especially during Cassandra July's die-hard dance rehearsal.

"Is it just me, or is she about to morph into _She-Hulk_ if this group doesn't get their shit together?" Santana asked as they continued to stand in the far right corner away from the debacle that was taking place in front of them.

"You are not wrong," Kurt answered frankly with a nod.

The calamity that was taking place before them were try-outs for Cassandra July's end of the year student production.

Countless dancers within the performing arts academy struggled to be a part of this elite company of entertainers, for there were only a handful of dancers that were chosen for this particular production… Cassandra July always made sure that she selected the very best.

Kurt had no intention of applying to the annual dance production. He was then harassed and manipulated by the evil Latina to join her just for _fun_, but by the mere looks of the audition this didn't look like fun…it looked like unadulterated catastrophe.

The soprano watched in horror as July insulted one of the youngest dancers trying out towards the last row; while the speakers continued to blare out one of Gwen Stefani's recent songs.

It occurred to Kurt that watching Cassandra working her brutal regime was like viewing a younger Sue Sylvester, but if memory serves Cassandra was, at one point, very much sane individual unlike the Cheerio's coach.

"Enough! Enough!" Cassandra cried out as she dramatically waved her arms in the air for the music to stop. "This was by far one of the worst auditions I have ever encountered. What is going through your minds as you perform? Anyone?"

The enormous group of exhausted dancers took in the harsh words of the notorious dance instructor with defeat within their tired eyes.

The performers were all trying to catch their unsteady breaths from the exhausting routine that was just delivered, and it seemed that there wasn't a single dancer among them that would be chosen for the production opportunity.

There were still five more groups to perform, but it seemed as though Cassandra had had enough disappointment for one day.

"You could give us some direction of what you want from us," A brave soul in the front stated out loud as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dancing is not just about direction, Mallory," Cassandra stated as she turned her famous death stare on towards the outspoken dancer. "Dancing is about expressing yourself when words have lost their true meaning. Dancing is the ability to use your body to tell a story; it's an instrument. I can tell you what I want, but you have to be the one to bring the routine to life…and so far all I've seen is mediocre."

The room became dead silent as each competitor stood still taking in the piercing words of the former Metropolitan performer.

"Group #1 you are dismissed," Cassandra advised as she made her way towards the side door with her bag in hand. "Group # 2 you will be performing tomorrow bright & early…so don't disappoint me."

Once the blonde bombshell exited the classroom the tension that was circulating within the open space finally subsided leaving a few people relieved and other in tears.

"Well, that was bracing," Kurt, stated as he looked over at his friend who had a similar expression upon her face.

"Is it just me or don't you find her to be extremely sexy when she's acting volatile like that?" The tanned skinned girl asked as she looked in the general direction from where the blonde had exited just moments ago.

"No, it's just you," Kurt stated as he shook his head at his friend's previous statement. "I'm actually rethinking this whole audition thing."

"What? Why?" Santana asked inquiringly as she turned over to face the soprano who was gathering up his belongings.

"Weren't you just here?" Kurt asked in a perplexed tone. "July's utterly insane, and anyone who wants to be in her production is just as insane."

"Some of the best things in life never make sense, Lady Lips," Santana replied with a smirk across her face.

Kurt was about to respond when his cell phone rang announcing that he had an incoming text message.

"Speaking of _insane_ concepts," Santana stated with an evil leer across her flawless skin. "How's Burly Bear Cub doing?"

"Why do you ask?" Kurt asked with a curious tone as he reached for his phone. "You saw him last week."

It had been a few weeks since Kurt had exchanged numbers with the hockey player, and it seemed that since then they had spent various hours sending text messages and conversing over the phone with each other about mutual daily updates.

It all remained very innocent, and Kurt was very much up front with Adam about his new friendship with Dave.

Kurt was rapidly finding the time he spent with the jock to be quite refreshing, for it seemed that even though they were completely different, in various ways, they still were able to converse for hours on end.

"No reason," Santana stated as she reached for her towel and water bottle. "Except for the fact that Berry is freaking out because she thinks that you're going to start dating T_he Fury._"

"Rachel needs to worry about her own love-life," Kurt answered back with a hint of annoyance as he decided to read his new message from Dave later when he was alone.

"Tell me about it," Santana replied as they began walking out of the grand dance hall. "The Hudson-Berry-Weston triangle has become something out of a CW show."

"Speaking of drama…I heard Quinn's stopping by before heading off to see her mother in Lima," Kurt responded with a sideways smirk as the two NYADA students continued their way down the congested hallway. "Are you planning on seeing her?"

"I'm not sure," Santana stated as she turned her gaze towards the school bulletin board. "I think I'm working that night."

"I see," Kurt answered as he decided to not pursue the conversation further since the Latina was beginning to expose her protective shield in order to keep the world from seeing inside. "Just think about it…I'm sure she'd love to catch up with you."

"I'm sure," The former Cheerio muttered under her breath. "I'm suppose to be heading out for my early shift at the student coffee shop down the street. Do you want to tag along?"

"I thought you quit the coffee shop," Kurt said with a chuckle, for he remembered Santana's first day as a Barista at the local coffee shop and let's just say that it didn't end very well.

"What can I say?" Santana answered with an evil grin upon her sly face. "People love bad coffee served up with some attitude. See you at home."

"Bye," Kurt waved as he watched his friend disappear around the crowded corner when he heard his phone faintly ringing. Kurt reached into his back pocket in order to retrieve the mobile device, and once he located it he noticed the name that was on phone screen.

Kurt quickly pressed the answer button, and couldn't help but laugh when he heard the commotion on the other end of the line.

"Are you at a party?" Kurt stated with inquisitiveness because it was only three o'clock in the afternoon.

"WE WON!" Dave cried out on the other end of the receiver in utter excitement. "WE FREAKING WON!"

"That's right your play-off game against the Boston Eagles was this afternoon," Kurt stated with genuine delight at the sound of hearing Dave's team making it to the finals. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Dave responded with a hearty chuckle as Kurt could still hear the madness in the locker room with Dave's teammates on the other side.

Kurt started to laugh a bit when he heard Lane on the other end screaming with excitement because of their huge win.

"Lane's hasn't stopped screaming his head off since we made the final point."

"What did your dad say when you called him about your big win?" Kurt asked as he turned into a vacant classroom in order to be able to listen to Dave clearer.

"Um, I haven't called him yet," Dave, replied in a low tone, and for a split second Kurt thought he had heard the other man incorrectly until Dave spoke up. "You were the first person I called."

"Me?" Kurt responded taken a bit by surprised, but was, in fact, very flattered that out of all the people to share this special moment with…Dave decided he wanted to share it with him.

"Yeah, you," Dave answered back with a lighthearted laugh. "I also wanted to see how your audition with Santana went. Did you make it?"

"We haven't performed yet," Kurt, answered as he walked over to one of the large windows overlooking Central Park. "Cassandra July tore into those dancers like a hot knife cutting through butter."

"That bad, huh," Dave said as he could hear the frustration in the other man's tone.

"It's really nothing that imperative," Kurt stated as he shrugged off his feelings of insecurity about his upcoming performance because he wanted to focus more on Dave's win instead.

"If it has you worried than it is important," Dave replied as Kurt could hear the other man moving through the loud noise until he heard silence on the other end. "A few of us are going out to celebrate tonight."

"That sounds like fun," Kurt responded with a smile. "You deserve to have some fun from all those hours you've been putting into practicing."

"I'd like for you to come along with us."

"I'd love to…but I have plans with Adam tonight," Kurt stated in a tentative voice as he felt truly sadden that he wouldn't be able to see Dave that evening because of his prior engagement. "Adam and I haven't seen much of each other these pass few weeks because of our schedules."

"Well, bring him along," Dave answered back trying his best not to let the other man know of his disappointment.

"I'll think about it," Kurt responded in a low tone as his eyes looked down towards his shoes with a smirk on his lips. Kurt knew that even though he couldn't see Dave he felt as though the jock was smiling on the other end of the receiver.

"Alright," Dave answered with a hint of elation in his deep voice. "I should be heading back into the locker room before Lane does something stupid…_again_."

"David," Kurt replied before the jock could hang up on him.

"Yeah," Dave answered curiously on the other end of the phone line waiting to hear what Kurt had to say.

"I'm very proud of you," Kurt responded sincerely, for he was genuinely ecstatic for all of Dave's achievements.

"Thanks…that really means a lot," Dave said in a low whisper filled with gratitude. "Try to make it tonight because celebrating wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'll try," Kurt answered back as he felt his heart skip a beat. "Bye."

Kurt slowly lowered his phone from his ear while still gazing out of the large window knowing there was somewhere else he wanted to be, and it scared him to know that place was with the hockey player from his past.

* * *

**Later On…**

**The Windsor Café**

Kurt was reviewing the menu of the vintage café not noticing that he had just been staring down at the sheets without really reading them for the past ten minutes.

"Penny for your thoughts," Adam replied from across the table in order to break the silence.

"Pardon?" Kurt stated as he was biting on his lower lip.

"You seem like you are a million miles away, love," Adam stated as he lowered his menu in order to look over at his boyfriend properly. "You've been biting your lip, as well as, reading the menu since we arrived."

"What's wrong with reading the menu?" Kurt asked with a muddled expression.

"This is one of your favorite cafes…you know the menu inside and out," Adam responded with a small grin. "You also bite your lip when you are deep in thought, so is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Kurt reassured, for he knew that he couldn't accurately tell the other man what was plaguing his thoughts…especially when he was still perplexed about what was really affecting him. "Everything's…_fine_."

"Is it about your audition?"

"Something like that," Kurt fibbed as he took a sip from his water glass. "I'm sorry that I've been rather distant lately."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Adam replied kindly as his arm reached across the table in order to hold Kurt's right hand. "I've also had a few things on my mind that I've been working the courage to discuss with you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked curiously as he noticed the way his boyfriends tranquil demeanor changed within a matter of seconds, for it was as if Adam was trying to figure out how to deliver his next words.

"We've been seeing each other for a little over a year and a half now," Adam stated with a beam upon his lips. "I enjoy the time we spend together, and lately I've noticed that because of our demanding schedules we haven't been able to see each other as much as we would want."

"I understand it's the nature of being in a prestigious academy," Kurt answered with a shrug as he reached for his water glass with his left hand. "We still see each other in rehearsals."

"I've been thinking about something, and I just want to know what you think," Adam responded as he leaned in closer as he held Kurt's hand tightly. "What do you think about moving in together?"

"What?" Kurt uttered almost dropping his water glass from his other hand. "Adam…Are you serious?"

"I know it's a crazy idea, but what can I say…I'm crazy about you," Adam answered with genuine tone as he noticed Kurt's immediate reluctance.

"Adam, this is a enormous step," Kurt began to explain as he felt as if the walls around him were vastly closing in on him. "It's a serious step that requires both people to be on the same page."

"I thought we were…on the same page that is," Adam responded with disappointment within his eyes as he could see Kurt's hesitancy towards the topic.

"You deserve an answer, but right now…" Kurt whispered with sadness within his very manner, for he could clearly see that this wasn't what the other man had planned for the evening. "I can't give you one."

"I respect that," Adam answered as he reached for both of Kurt's hands. "The offer still stands whenever you are ready…to make that step."

The evening went on with pleasant neutral conversation about their professors, and hectic rehearsals. The conversations were kept away from anything that would lead them back to the former tension that filled the air towards the beginning of their evening.

Kurt's mind kept wandering; for he couldn't stop thinking about one particular person who wasn't sitting across from him…Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Dave.

Towards the end of the evening, the soprano was surprised that he was able to hail a taxi so late since usually cab drivers were easier to find on the west side of town.

"Do you want to share the taxi back?" Kurt asked as he turned to face his boyfriend who's mind also seemed preoccupied.

"You go on ahead," Adam replied as he placed his hand under Kurt's chin. "You have a longer way back home than I do. I believe I'd rather wander back to the dorms."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked inquisitively, for it seemed like Adam needed a bit of time to himself. "NYADA dorms are just on the way."

"The fresh air will do me good, love," Adam stated as he lowered himself until he was able to gently place a chaste kiss upon Kurt's lips. "I'll phone you in the morning. How does breakfast sound?"

"It sounds lovely," Kurt replied as a part of him felt a twinge of guilt, for he knew, without a doubt, that he was breaking Adam's heart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Be safe."

"You too," Adam answered as he helped Kurt into the cab.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to look back as the taxicab began to drive off.

"Where to?" The cab driver called out from the front seat, and before Kurt was able to give the driver his apartment address he found himself giving the cabbie a different location.

Kurt sat back in his seat wondering how his world had flipped upside down in a span of just a few short weeks. The singer veered his worried gaze out the backseat window as he watched the busy streetlights flashing and diligent citizens moving along.

Kurt found it interesting that in a crowded city he still felt alone at times.

"Here we are," The cab driver called out after a few minutes of driving through the crowded streets of Greenwich Village.

"Thank you," Kurt replied as he handed the driver his taxi fare.

Kurt still didn't know what possessed him, but it was too late to turn back as he was already making his way towards the entrance of the Blind Maiden's bar located at the heart of Greenwich Village.

Kurt quietly walked through the throng of people within the loud bar area noticing that this was rowdier than what he was use to. It was twice as crowded than any bar Kurt had ever attended close to NYADA he thought to himself as he scanned the room, and just when Kurt thought he should head home a familiar voice spoke from directly behind him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make is, Hummel," Dave replied with a smile as he watched Kurt turn in order to face him. Dave couldn't help but notice the way the soprano looked as if he had an awful evening. "You look like you could use a drink. Where's Prince Charming?"

"He's on his way home," Kurt answered through the loud noises coming from the people all around him. "I know it's late, and you're here celebrating with you team but…can we talk?"

**TBC**...

* * *

LOL! Sorry to leave you all with a mini cliffhanger, but he second part should be up soon. What do you all think about our boys? Poor Adam! There's a lot more from this wicked girl coming, so stay tuned! Let me know what you think;-) Whiskey


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 6)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: Hi Everyone! I can't believe that we are on Chapter 6 already, and I still have a few more scenes to play out with our characters (Wicked Smiles). I will forewarn you that this chapter takes an unexpected turn, so I really hope that no one sends an angry mob after me! Sending over tons of Hugs & Love-Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Kurt couldn't bring himself to look back as the taxicab began to drive off._

_"Where to?" The cab driver called out from the front seat, and before Kurt was able to give the driver his apartment address he found himself giving the cabbie a different location._

_Kurt sat back in his seat wondering how his world had flipped upside down in a span of just a few short weeks. The singer veered his worried gaze out the backseat window as he watched the busy streetlights flashing and diligent citizens moving along._

_Kurt found it interesting that in a crowded city he still felt alone at times._

_"Here we are," The cab driver called out after a few minutes of driving through the crowded streets of Greenwich Village._

_"Thank you," Kurt replied as he handed the driver his taxi fare._

_Kurt still didn't know what possessed him, but it was too late to turn back as he was already making his way towards the entrance of the Blind Maiden's bar located at the heart of Greenwich Village._

_Kurt quietly walked through the throng of people within the loud bar area noticing that this was rowdier than what he was use to._

_It was twice as crowded than any bar Kurt had ever attended close to NYADA he thought to himself as he scanned the room, and just when Kurt thought he should head home a familiar voice spoke from directly behind him._

_"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make is, Hummel," Dave replied with a smile as he watched Kurt turn in order to face him. Dave couldn't help but notice the way the soprano looked as if he had an awful evening. "You look like you could use a drink. Where's Prince Charming?"_

_"He's on his way home," Kurt answered through the loud noises coming from the people all around him. "I know it's late, and you're here celebrating with you team but…can we talk?"_

* * *

_**Continued**..._

**Blind Maiden's Bar**

"I'm sorry," Kurt finally uttered after what seemed like an eternal minute as he began pinching the bridge of his nose knowing that seeking Dave out was not the smartest idea. "I really shouldn't have come. I should go…you're celebrating with your teammates."

Kurt could already sense all of his reason kicking into high gear, as he was about to turn in his expensive shoes, and shuffle his feet out the door until he felt a strong hand reach out to casually touch his hand.

Kurt followed his gaze over to the source of the warm touch to see Dave's hand lightly touching his wrist in order to stop him from exiting.

"Stay," Dave urged as he looked over into Kurt's eyes with a certain plea in them.

Kurt truly didn't know how to respond, so instead of using his words he just let the jock guide him over to the bar area.

When they finally were able to find a seat near the bar Dave was the first one to speak up and break the silence.

"Do you want a drink?" Dave asked as he motioned for the bartender to come, and take their order.

"I really shouldn't," Kurt answered with a shrug of the shoulders, for he knew that he had a Music Composition session in the morning so he shouldn't push his limit with any alcoholic beverages.

"You sure?" Dave asked as he observed the slim singer with interest, for there was something that was obviously plaguing Kurt, and a large portion of Dave was worried about what it could be. "What's going on with you?"

"It's really nothing," Kurt stated with a tentative smile as his fingers began to play with the basket of pretzels that was recently placed on the table by one of the passing waitresses.

"Talk to me," Dave replied with a sincere expression that caught Kurt off guard. "You can tell me anything."

"Adam…asked me to move in with him," Kurt finally said as he felt the weight of his words leave his lips, and for a brief second Kurt thought he could see alarm within the jock's hazel eyes.

"Um…_Wow_," Dave stated while trying to hide the panic within his very manner as he continued to gaze upon the NYADA student. "I'm guessing a congratulations is in order."

"I wasn't able to give him a straightforward response," Kurt responded as he then realized that maybe a drink was in order.

"Why not?" Dave asked as he was still trying to figure out the cluster fuck that was just unleashed on him. Just when Dave was about to ask another question the bartender arrived to their side of the bar counter to take their drink orders.

"What will you have?" The longhaired bartender asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at the two youthful patrons.

"I'll have an apple martini," Kurt replied as he was already showing off his fake photo-ID.

"What about you, D?" The bartender asked as he looked towards Dave. "Still drinking draft?"

"I think I'll be moving on to some whiskey," Dave stated with a disturbed- yet relieved expression as he waited for the bartender to exit before turning back to Kurt. "Why didn't you except Adam's offer?"

"I…I don't know," Kurt responded truthfully, for he didn't know what has recently come over him.

Kurt didn't want to acknowledge that in the span of just a few short weeks everything seemed so sudden, for it was like he was finally waking up from an unusual dream…the blinders seemed to have come off and he was seeing things differently, and he knew that the jock sitting in front of him was the root cause.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Kurt stated with a hint of defeat in his voice. "Maybe I should have my head examined?"

"I don't think you're crazy, Hummel," Dave stated with a small smirk forming on the corners of his mouth as he watched Kurt place his forehead upon the bar counter with a hint of drama in his style. "You can be a real pain in the ass, but you're not crazy."

"That's very comforting, David," Kurt answered with his head still resting on the counter. "Can we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How does it feel to be a few steps closer to winning a championship?" Kurt asked as he slowly lifted his head up to get a better look at his friend. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your game."

"I'm sorry you're audition has become a damn disaster," Dave answered back with a chuckle as their beverages finally arrived, and without further pause both men began to drink from their glasses.

"It's not just about the audition," Kurt replied with a shrug of his slim shoulders.

"Then what is it about?" Dave asked with a smirk as he titled his head to the side.

"I'm a very complex person, David," Kurt stated with a knowing look as he took a sip of his drink. "You really don't want to get mixed up in my mess of a life."

"Maybe…I like messes," Dave answered back firmly without any pause in his tone.

"I'm scared," Kurt, answered back without hesitation as he placed his glass down letting the liquor gradually work its way down his throat.

"Of what?" Dave asked strangely, for it was peculiar for him to even hear those words come out of Kurt Hummel's very lips.

"I'm scared of pretty much everything," Kurt answered as he took another sip of his martini glass. "Life has a way of taking you to places you've never thought you'd go, and when you least expect it everything changes…I feel like everything around me is changing, but I still feel the _same_. I'm sorry I'm not making any sense."

"You're making perfect sense," Dave whispered as he smiled over to Kurt. "Do you want my advice?"

"Sure."

"_If_…Crawford makes you happy then you should go for it," Dave replied hoping that Kurt didn't see the minor flinches that left him with his every word on the topic. "But if you're wary about moving in…then don't do it."

"You really are something else, aren't you?" Kurt stated as he watched Dave swallow down his drink in one final swig.

"Is that a good thing?" Dave asked questionably with a smirk as he ordered another round of drinks.

"Yeah…it is," Kurt, answered back with a smile across his serene face.

The fleeting moments between the two men passed within a mere blink of an eye, and it wasn't until Kurt noticed the bartenders calling out for final rounds that he realized that he should be getting home.

Kurt checked his cell phone, and noticed that he had only one text message from Rachel indicating that she would be home late from rehearsals.

The NYADA performer was shocked to see that it was almost two-thirty in the morning, as he mentally groaned at the thought of the early day he had ahead of him.

"We should probably head out," Kurt indicated as he reached for his wallet to pay the bill.

"I got this round, Hummel," Dave responded a bit inebriated from his last couple of rounds, but he still was holding himself up quite well.

"I should be paying since we are celebrating _your_ big victory," Kurt offered with a sideways grin, but it seemed like the jock wouldn't hear of it as he finished paying for their drinks.

Kurt slowly slid out of his bar stool with Dave by his side as they headed out of the now almost empty establishment.

Most of the players on Dave's team had headed out earlier since they have practice in the morning before class, but Dave opted to stay behind just to spend as much time as possible with the NYADA scholar.

Once both men reached the outside of the bar they were greeted with a sharp gust of wind along with the smell of rain in the air.

"Well, it's been interesting," Kurt, stated as he looked over into Dave's glossy hazel eyes. "Thank you for hearing me out tonight…it really means a lot to me."

"I'm always here whenever you need me, Kurt," Dave replied as he shifted from side to side from where he was standing.

"How far is your dorm from here?" Kurt asked inquisitively, for he wanted to make sure that the other boy would be able to get back to his room securely.

"Not very far," Dave answered with a shrug as he looked around to see if there were any taxis for them to take to their respected dwellings. "What about you?"

"Um, I guess give or take the transportation situation around here…about fifteen to twenty minutes," Kurt answered as he looked down at his wristwatch to check the time.

"Do you want some company?" Dave stated with a nonchalant tone while he placed his hands inside of his jacket as he immediately noticed the humorous look across the other man's face. "What? I'm not implying that you can't take care of yourself, but I'd like to make sure you get to there in one piece."

"You really don't have to do that," Kurt answered back with a chuckle. "My apartments not very far, so you don't have to worry about my well-being."

"I'm more concerned about my own safety," Dave replied with a lighthearted chuckle. "Santana will have my head if she finds out I kept you out this late, and didn't even walk you to your door."

"Alright," Kurt stated with a grin of his own as he motioned towards the street corner where there were a couple of cabs parked on the side. "Follow me."

Kurt and Dave rode together in a comfortable silence in the backseat of the active taxicab. It seemed as though the storm clouds continued to roll in with lightning in the distance.

Kurt found himself staring out of the window, and couldn't help but adore the hectic metropolis that was in the distance.

When Kurt was just a boy he would constantly be dreaming about traveling to far distant places, and submerging himself into the culture all around him.

He also knew that it was the inhabitants within the metropolitan area that made everything come alive.

Kurt turned his head to the side and smiled as he enjoyed the simple fact that he could share his current experiences with Dave.

The porcelain faced singer turned his gaze back to the widow, and knew that there was no doubt that the night would be brining stormy weather their way.

Kurt also then noticed that they were slowly approaching his street.

Kurt reached for his wallet in order to give the driver his fare for the trip, and just when he was about to exit out of the car Kurt turned to face the jocks tired-inebriated gaze one final time.

"Would you like to come up for some coffee?" Kurt asked as his words left him before he could really think them through.

"I really should he heading back to my dorm. Lane will be sending out a search party if I don't show up," Dave, answered back with a small smile across his lips. "Plus, I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing," Kurt replied with an authentic tone, for he, in all honesty, didn't want Dave to leave just yet.

"Okay," Dave responded back with a nod as they both exited the taxicab quietly making their way up to Kurt's apartment located on the third floor.

Kurt could already tell that Dave was both exhausted from his big game, and the drinks that were still coursing through his system.

The former Glee soprano instantly realized as they entered the loft that the hockey player was truly in no condition to head back to his dorm in this exhausted state.

Kurt was able to open the tricky lock on his door within mere seconds, and gestured for Dave to enter the loft once the door was finally open.

"This is some place," Dave stated as he stood in the middle of the living room taking in the unique layout of the loft. Dave found it interesting that some of Kurt's style along with his roommates' were neatly incorporated in the living space around him.

Dave had to literally hold back his laughter when he saw a shrine towards the far right corner dedicated to Barbara Streisand, no doubt, Berry's handiwork.

"Thank you," Kurt answered as he began unbuttoning his coat while in the kitchen area.

"Where's everyone?" Dave asked as he walked towards the sidewall near the window that held a few picture frames.

"_Um_-Rachel's probably still in rehearsals for her Funny Girl debut," Kurt stated as he placed his coat on the kitchen counter. "Santana, I'm assuming, is probably cage dancing tonight at the Girl-Bar."

Kurt poked his head to the side of the corner wall to get a glimpse of the large jock, and couldn't suppress a smile as he saw Dave looking over at the hilarious photographs Rachel decided to frame from their trip to Baja, California last summer.

Kurt observed Dave gazing upon the snapshot of him and Santana on the beach. Santana was lying on the sand with a margarita in hand while Kurt was completely covered underneath an umbrella in order to keep his flawless skin from being burnt.

Kurt went back to rummaging through the kitchen small cabinets. He almost kicked himself when he opened the pantry, for he had the basic side items to make an exception cup of a rich caffeinated brew that all students live off of except the main ingredient…_the_ _coffee_.

It was Santana's turn to go grocery shopping that week which is why they were almost out of everything, for the Latina always took forever to get her butt to the market.

All Kurt was left to offer his guest was either more alcohol or decaffeinated tea. Kurt decided that both, he and Dave, had had enough to drink for one night, so he decided to place the kettle on the stovetop.

Kurt went back to the living room area where he had to stop himself from giggling because of the adorable scene that lay before him.

Kurt began to slowly walk towards the middle of the room in order to get a better glimpse of the jock nestled almost asleep on his vintage couch.

The sofa was too small for the muscular structure of the hockey player. A part of Kurt didn't want to disturb the half asleep jock, but he also knew that there was no possible way that Dave could be comfortable.

"Dave," Kurt whispered to the broad shoulder male who looked absolutely exhausted. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Dave asked slowly as he opened his tired eyes feeling as if he was being steered somewhere.

"You are in no condition to venture out tonight," Kurt stated as he guided Dave over to his room area of the loft. "You can have my bed, and I'll take the couch."

Before Dave could register what was happening he felt Kurt guiding him towards a decent sized bed.

Dave's body un-ceremonially collapsed onto the fluffy richly colored bed, and it took all of Dave's effort to keep his eyes wide-awake because he didn't want to miss a thing whenever Kurt was around.

"Your bed is really soft," Dave whispered in a tired tone as he noticed Kurt attempting to take his bulky shoes.

"Thanks," Kurt answered, as he was able to get Dave's left shoe off with success, and began moving towards the right shoe. "You're the first one to lay in it besides Rachel and 'Tana, of course."

Kurt removed Dave's final shoe, and neatly placed them by the bed.

Kurt was gathering a few of his belongings, so that he could sleep on the small sofa, but it was Dave's curious voice that caught him off guard.

"What about James Bond?" Dave asked as he was still lying comfortably on top of Kurt's bed.

"What about Adam?" Kurt asked as he held a spare pillow and blanket in his arms wondering what the inebriated jock was trying to convey.

"Don't you share each other beds?" Dave asked as his head lifted slightly off of the soft pillow, so that his eyes could see the slim vocalist better.

"Things are not that simple," Kurt stated with a shrug as he adverted eye contact with the man lying in his bed. "You know that matters of the heart are quite complicated at times."

"I've never been lucky in that department," Dave stated with a hint of seriousness and sadness in his tone.

"Well, I'm sure a man like you won't stay single for much longer," Kurt answered as he was so glad that his room was darkly lit, so Dave wouldn't be able to see the rush of heat that was forming on his cheeks. "This city is swarming with eligible bachelors in every corner."

There was silence within the room, and even though Kurt could see that Dave was still wide-awake he felt like it was his cue to leave.

It was then that Dave's voice once again stopped the NYADA performer dead in his tracks.

"I've had my eye on someone for what seems like a lifetime, but I'm pretty sure that no matter how close we become he'll never see pass my flaws," Dave whispered into the darkness where he could plainly see Kurt's silhouette by the hanging cloth that offered privacy within the loft.

Kurt turned slightly to the side as he gazed into Dave's hazel eyes that were still clouded from the drinks that were still in his system, but there was something more within the jocks clouded eyes and it was…_honesty_.

Kurt felt himself coming apart at the seams, for he couldn't deny that Dave's previous words were directed to him.

"Come here," Dave whispered in a breathless tone as he slowly lifted himself up from where he had been laying.

Kurt gently let go of the blanket he was holding in his hands as he obeyed the jocks command making his way towards his occupied bed.

Dave unsteadily lifted himself off of the bed until he was facing Kurt's piercing blue orbs. Neither of them spoke as they welcomed the comfortable silence that was around them the only melody that could be heard came from their trembling breathes.

The anticipation of what could or might happen was lingering in the dead silent air, and it was too great to ignore the electricity that was coursing between them.

Dave gradually inclined closer into the singers exposed neck, and without a single word inhaled Kurt's familiar scent.

Dave's hands found their way to Kurt's waist as the jock's lips lightly caressed Kurt's neck. Kurt tired to suppress the sudden moan that escaped his lips, but a large fragment of him was drowning in Dave's tender touch.

"Being around you is so damn intoxicating," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear reveling the feeling of having the other man so close to him.

"I'm pretty sure that's the whiskey talking," Kurt replied trying to force some sort of humor into the air, but nothing came out for he knew that everything that Dave was doing was making him incredible aroused as he continued to feel Dave's dry lips upon his earlobe.

Kurt's eyes were focused on the ceiling of his apartment as he could sense his heart beating out of his chest.

An enormous piece of Kurt wanted to turn his head in order to capture the other man's lips with his own, but there was another fragment of him that was trying to bring logic into sight-yet it felt as though nothing made any sense anymore.

Kurt's mind tried to decipher what was real and what was fiction, and truth be told everything he felt at that precise moment was…_real_.

"Why do you do that?" Dave asked as he removed himself from their embrace in order to get a better glimpse of the porcelain faced male in front of him.

"What?" Kurt asked strangely feeling the loss of Dave's closeness.

"Pretend that you're not special," Dave answered as he tilted his head to the side taking in Kurt's unique features.

"I'm…just me," Kurt replied with a shrug as he could see into Dave's glossy hazel eyes a bit better. "…And I'm okay with that."

"You being you…that's what makes you extraordinary," Dave responded as he place his hands upon Kurt's soft cheeks.

"You do realize that there's a ton of people out there that are twice as…" Kurt began to explain when he was quickly cut off by the jocks next words.

"Twice as what?" Dave asked with a short chuckle. "Forget about all of them…_screw_ _them_…they don't have one once of your essence or your fucking passion. You're incredible, so why are you so scared?"

Kurt looked into Dave's vulnerable eyes, as he knew that he was plummeting faster into an abyss…an abyss away from the real world located outside of his apartment.

All that seemed to matter was what was occurring between him and Dave.

In that moment, Kurt was allowed to be honest about his feelings even if it meant dealing with the guilt within him, for this was the first time he had felt connected to anyone in a very long time.

"What are you afraid of, Kurt?" Dave asked once more as he stepped closer only a few inches away from Kurt's face.

Kurt felt a soft breath escape his lips knowing that he was about to open Pandora's fatal box with his response when a loud commotion arrived at the front door.

"Kurt! Santana!" Rachel called out from the entranceway announcing that she had arrived home. "Anyone home?"

Dave looked into Kurt's eyes to see panic within them, and without further thought he reluctantly released Kurt from the close hold he had upon him.

Dave didn't know what had gotten a hold of him, for he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't reveal how much of the other man was under his skin.

Dave knew that he could have potentially blown Kurt's trust by his previous candid words and actions, but a large portion of him wasn't sorry for speaking from his heart.

"Kurt?" Rachel called out as she lifted the fabric cloth in order to make her way into Kurt's room soon stopping dead in her tracks like a deer in headlights when she saw her roommate with his old nemesis.

Although, the two men were in a safe distance from each other the former Glee club star could plainly see that there was something more going on.

"Karofsky," Rachel greeted with her arms slowly crossing over her chest in a displeased manner.

"Berry," Dave answered back feeling the alcohol sluggishly weaning out of his system.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked as her eyes moved between the two men in front of her with a condescending look upon her face.

"It was getting late, and I offered Dave to stay over," Kurt answered as he lowered his gaze knowing that Rachel could easily see right through him.

"In your bed?" Rachel asked in a disapproving tone.

"I was going to sleep on the couch," Kurt stated in a defensive tone not realizing that Dave was gathering his shoes that were right by the nightstand.

"I'm fine," Dave, stated as he was making his way passed Berry. "Thanks for the offer, Kurt."

"Dave, Wait!" Kurt called out, but was stopped by Rachel standing directly in his path.

"Let him go," Rachel stated in a cool tone while she slowly shook her head.

"Rachel, I mean this with tons of love," Kurt replied with a trepidation look upon his porcelain face. "Stay out of this."

"What are you doing with him?" Rachel asked with distain in her usually composed demeanor. "This is David Karofsky that we are talking about."

"You don't even know him, Rae," Kurt answered back as he heard the front door close announcing that Dave had already left the loft leaving the two NYADA students alone.

"And you do?" Rachel spat out as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Kurt, this is the same guy who drove you out of McKinley."

"That was a long time ago…he's a different person," Kurt stated with a defiant look written across his face. "Aren't you the very person that has been lecturing us to let go of the past?"

"What about Adam?" Rachel asked in a low tone while she watched her roommates face shift, but what Rachel noticed is that Kurt seemed more preoccupied with the man who had just run out of the apartment. "You are playing with fire, Kurt."

Kurt looked at his friend one last time, before he moved passed her towards the front door where Santana was making her grand entrance inside.

"What's the rush, Lady Lips?" Santana asked with a smile as she immediately noticed that Kurt was in a hurry out the door. "He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Kurt asked before he stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Bear Cub, who quickly jumped into the taxi that just dropped me off," Santana stated with an apologetic expression as she noticed the tension between both her roommates.

"Shit," Kurt muttered under his breath as he ran passed the Latina.

Kurt anticipated that the Latina was mistaken, and that Dave was still downstairs for they needed to figure out what was going through both their minds.

Kurt pushed the main door open only to stand in the middle of the sidewalk alone without a soul insight.

The storm clouds were gradually upon him, and even though the thunder could be heard for miles all Kurt could hear were Rachel's words running in his head.

"_You're playing with fire, Kurt." _

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone! I just wanted to express my gratitude to all those that have been following, reviewing and PMing me! You all are truly the best and I truly hope that you all enjoy this chapter;-) Tons of hugs-Whiskey


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 7 )

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters:** Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: Hi Everyone! So sorry for the delay especially with that mini cliffhanger I left you with, but I present to you a new chapter with a few twists along the way. Let's hope our boys can figure out this dilemma before anybody's heart gets stomped on. Hope you'll all let me know your thoughts, for all of your reviews fuel me to write up a storm! Sending over tons of wicked virtual hugs! Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_What about Adam?" Rachel asked in a low tone while she watched her roommates face shift, but what Rachel noticed is that Kurt seemed more preoccupied with the man who had just run out of the apartment. "You are playing with fire, Kurt."_

_Kurt looked at his friend one last time, before he moved passed her towards the front door where Santana was making her grand entrance inside._

"_What's the rush, Lady Lips?" Santana asked with a smile as she immediately noticed that Kurt was in a hurry out the door. "He's gone."_

"_What do you mean gone?" Kurt asked before he stepped out into the hallway._

"_I'm assuming you're talking about Bear Cub, who quickly jumped into the taxi that just dropped me off," Santana stated with an apologetic expression as she noticed the tension between both her roommates. _

"_Shit," Kurt muttered under his breath as he ran passed the Latina. _

_Kurt anticipated that the Latina was mistaken, and that Dave was still downstairs for they needed to figure out what was going through both their minds._

_Kurt pushed the main door open only to stand in the middle of the sidewalk alone without a soul insight. _

_The storm clouds were gradually upon him, and even though the thunder could be heard for miles all Kurt could hear were Rachel's words running in his head._

"_You're playing with fire, Kurt."_

* * *

**Continued**…

**Next Morning…**

Kurt had been up for most of the night, unable to sleep, with thoughts of certain events that recently transpired within his loft.

When Kurt returned back into his apartment, he went directly into his room ignoring both the questioning stares from Santana, and the obvious looks of apprehension from Rachel.

Kurt tossed and turned for a few hours until he decided that he needed to fill his head with some sort of pleasant distraction, and began listening to random songs on his IPod.

The former Glee soprano found it quite interesting that whenever he had a certain quandary in his life every song oddly within his IPod related to said predicament.

Kurt had to skip every single Adele, Regina Spektor and Smiths song in his playlist because each painful lyric was hitting too close to home. Kurt continued to lay silently in his bed with his headphones on as the sun began making its way through his bedroom window.

The sound of Billie Holiday's haunting voice filled his ears while he allowed himself to play back Dave's inebriated words from the night before.

"_Forget about all of them…screw them…they don't have one once of your essence or your fucking passion…You're incredible, so why are you so scared?"_

He couldn't get those desperate words or the feeling of Dave's touch out of his mind. It was as if the other man's presences continued to linger all around him, and in an unsettling way Kurt didn't want the feelings to go away.

Kurt turned his gaze over to his phone only to see that he still hadn't heard from the jock in question, and was becoming truly concerned at this point. Kurt knew that he couldn't hide in his room or pretend nothing happen between them…so he decided that he needed to seek the other out instead.

The slim NYADA singer started getting ready in order to embark on his long commute into the city, when he saw Rachel sitting on the couch with a fresh cup of tea in her hands quietly waiting for him.

"You're up early," Rachel stated with an inquisitive glare, for she knew that Kurt was in no mood to be discussing last night's events just yet. "Your first class doesn't start until 9:30am."

"I have a few things to take care of before going in," Kurt answered as he reached for his grey coat that was still located on the kitchen counter where he left it yesterday.

"You're going to go see him, aren't you?" Rachel asked as she turned her gaze quickly away from her oldest friend, so that Kurt couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I am," Kurt answered back not wanting to outright lie to his best friend, but he also didn't want to start yet another fight with her so early in the morning. "Why is that a problem, Rachel?"

"It's a problem because…_I know you_," Rachel stated firmly as she placed her cup down on the coffee table in front of her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt stated with a confused tone while crossing his arms over his chest wondering, what was going through his roommates mind in that particular moment?

"You can pretend with other people, Kurt," Rachel replied with concern written all over her face. "…But don't pretend with me."

"Would you stop spewing conundrums my way, and just tell what you really want to say?" Kurt answered back already frustrated with the topic at hand.

"You're falling in love with him," Rachel finally whispered into the living room area, and watched as Kurt's features quickly shifted…for it was as if a well kept secret was finally unleashed into the atmosphere.

It was then that Rachel realized that Kurt neither could confirm nor deny his actual feeling out loud.

"You're falling in love with Karofsky."

"I…I need to go," Kurt replied in a low tone as he turned to head out of the apartment before he would say something he might regret to his friend.

"Adam told me about his idea for both of you to move in together. He swore me to secrecy when he was working up the courage to ask you," Rachel called out noticing Kurt abruptly stopping dead in his tracks before exiting out the apartment door. "A few months ago you would have been thrilled at the mere idea of moving in with Adam, and now you're pulling away. The only changes that have occurred since then is…Karofsky."

"Rachel, stop calling him that," Kurt stated with a frustrated tone as he continued to look away from his friend while gripping onto the doorknob. "Why is it so hard for you to call him by his first name?"

"Why is it so hard for you to remember what he did to you?" Rachel asked in an incomprehensible voice that probably woke up Santana in the next room.

"I remember everything…I'm not denying what occurred between us while at McKinley," Kurt responded hating the fact that he had to explain his relationship with Dave to his oldest friend. "I've seen him…the _real_ David Karofsky and I know that that person he's been trying to hide all these years is utterly intriguing and kind. I trust him, so why don't you?"

"I'm just worried about you," Rachel replied reluctantly as she made her way closer towards her friend who was just inches away from walking out. "Kurt."

"What?"

"I'm only going to ask you this once," Rachel replied as she moved towards her the soprano. "Are you in love with David Karofsky?"

Kurt found himself almost opening his mouth to response when they both heard a light knock coming from the other side of the door. Kurt was startled because he was directly standing in front of the entryway with his hand still on the doorknob.

Kurt curiously opened the door, as he was grateful for the side distraction.

The door flung open to reveal Adam with a brown bag in hand along with a gentle smile.

"Adam?" Kurt asked with confusion in both his tone and feature. "What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast," Adam stated as he raised the brown bag in his left hand. "We made plans last night before you left in the taxi, remember?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kurt, responded as his left hand covered his eyes in embarrassment, for he had completely forgotten about his breakfast date with his boyfriend. "I completely forgot."

"Are you going somewhere?" Adam asked as he made his way through the door towards the kitchen area while greeting Rachel, and noticing Santana emerging from her side of the room.

"Yeah," Kurt answered back as he noticed the disconcerting expression Rachel was sporting in that precise moment. "There's something that I need to do before class today."

"Are you alright?" Adam asked as he placed the brown bag of bagels down on the kitchen counter while taking in his boyfriend's strangely tousled appearance. "You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine," Kurt stated with a faux smile upon his dry lips. "Rain check on breakfast?"

"Sure," Adam replied as he noticed a tired Santana making her way towards the bagel bag. "How about dinner tonight?"

"…Okay," Kurt responded back as he was already out the door leaving behind a few puzzled faces.

"Is he really okay?" Adam asked the two other roommates with concern in his usually gentle tone.

"I don't know," Rachel stated honestly as she reached for her now cold cup of tea hoping that her friend would soon come to his senses. "I really don't know."

* * *

**New York University**

**Hayden Hall Dorms**

Kurt had his reservations about showing up at Dave's dormitory door, but in that moment he was passed normal reasoning and only wanted answers. Kurt had attempted to text Dave early that very morning as he was arriving into the city, but his text message went unanswered.

Kurt had arrived at Dave's door pretty early as many of the NYU students were venturing out to their respective classes, so he was truly hoping that he hadn't missed Dave in passing.

Kurt stood quietly in front of a rusty colored wood door with Dave and Lane's last names on the left hand side. Kurt hesitantly stood still with his hands frozen in place while feeling his heart beating out of his chest.

Just when Kurt was about to lift his hand to knock the door abruptly opened.

Kurt took a swift step back as he spotted Lane stepping out of the room, with an exhausted expression on his face, while juggling his gym bag and a few textbooks in his hands.

Kurt noticed that Lane was having a bit of difficulty locking the door; Lane was still completely oblivious that Dave's high school crush was standing directly behind him.

"Let me help you with that," Kurt finally stated quickly as he reached for Lane's dorm room key.

"Thanks, dude," Lane replied with a nod as he watched Kurt carefully locking the door, and soon handing back the silver key. "What brings you to our neck of the woods, so early in the morning?"

"I was hoping to catch Dave before his first class," Kurt said as he turned his gaze towards Dave's assigned room. "Is he in?"

"Nah," Lane answered as he shifted his gym bag strap to his other shoulder as he immediately detected disappointment in the other man's eyes. "He came in pretty late last night, and then he headed out to the rink before the sun came up. Is everything okay?"

"Honestly…I…I have no idea," Kurt stated with utter puzzlement in his tone as he rested his back on the adjacent wall while looking down at the floor. "I shouldn't keep you…it looks like you have a ton of things to accomplish today."

Kurt moved away from where he had been resting, and began making his way down the hall when Lane's voice called out to him.

"Hey, Kurt," Lane called out in order to get the other man's attention.

"Yes," Kurt answered back as he stopped moving, and looked towards the tall blonde hockey player.

"Don't hurt him," Lane replied with a knowing look upon his tired brown eyes. "Okay."

"I would never," Kurt answered immediately with a concern expression, for that was the last thing on earth he ever wanted.

"I know…but as his best friend I feel like I need to throw that out there," Lane responded as he stepped closer towards Kurt, so that the passing NYU students wouldn't eavesdrop into their conversation. "He's a tough guy, but even tough guys have a weak spot."

"Are you saying that I'm a weak spot?" Kurt asked with a perplexed attitude.

"Maybe," Lane stated with a shrug. "All I know is that he's different when he's around you…he's happier."

Lane's statement hit Kurt hard because he couldn't deny that he was also different when he was around Dave. Whenever he was around the former Titan he couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit more.

Was it possible that being around Dave made him happier as well?

"I warned him," Lane replied cryptically as he shook his head with worry.

"Warned him about me?" Kurt asked quietly even though he knew exactly what the other hockey player was referring to.

"Pretty much."

"What did you tell him exactly?" Kurt asked genuinely curious as to what Lane had advised Dave about.

"I just told him that nothing good could come from trying to purse someone you once had a complicated past with…especially when this _said_ person is in a committed relationship with someone else," Lane answered frankly as he looked directly towards Kurt with a serious tone. "…But it seems like no matter what I say he still continues to gravitate towards you, for it's like you have some sort of invisible hold over him."

"I'm…an awful person, aren't I?" Kurt whispered in a defeated tone as he closed his eyes for fear he might cry in front of Dave's best friend.

"No, you're not," Lane answered as he placed a comforting pat on Kurt's shoulder. "You must be one Hell of a person to get Dave to even notice you. I've observed a few guys around here that have been eyeing Dave for months, but he's oblivious to them all because he's seen perfection, and once you've tasted perfection…everything else is kind of ruined."

Kurt opened his watery eyes in order to see the tall jock clearly, and lightly smiled back.

"I'm afraid of ruining everything," Kurt finally whispered in a scared tone.

"You'll only ruin things if you let them," Lane answered back as he began making his way down the corridor, but stopped one last time. "Life's all about choices, Kurt."

Kurt stood quietly in the middle of the semi-crowded hallway knowing that there were many things to consider, and the last thing he ever thought was that within each possible choice a heart would ultimately be shattered.

* * *

**NYU**

**Violets Hockey Practice**

_Slam!_

There were a million things running through Dave's mind as he practiced a few drill on his own in the vacant ice rink. He knew that his teammates were scheduled to train at 8:30am sharp, but from the moment he left Kurt's apartment all he wanted to do was put on a pair of skates.

The feeling of being on the ice liberated the young jock, but even though he was in his own private fortress he still couldn't clear his mind from the events of the night before.

He tried to get the smell of Kurt out of his mind, and the way the other man's touch felt like an electric current within his tough fingertips. Dave tried concentrating as he attempted to shoot a few pucks into the vacant goalie net.

A few of his teammates began to trickle into the rink around 8:00, but Dave was too much in a zone to even notice. He felt like he had completely screwed everything up, and his biggest fear was that he scared Kurt off…like in the past.

"Karofsky," Stevenson called out from the bleachers.

Dave reluctantly looked up towards the Violets Left Wing who was motioning for his attention.

"You have a visitor on the main level," Stevenson stated as he pointed towards the exit doors.

Dave rolled his eyes because he knew he still had a lot more steam to blow off, but understood that it could be a number of people on the main level that needed to talk with him…like his drill sergeant of a coach.

Dave skated over to the entryway leading to the stands, and carefully slipped his skates off along with his helmet. Dave knew that he had class within thirty minutes, so he gathered his belongs in order to meet whoever was outside waiting for him.

Dave quietly made his way out of the arena, and scanned the hallway until his eyes fell upon the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

Kurt was standing a decent distance away from Dave with a hesitant expression on his face, but still managed to smile towards the sweaty hockey player who looked a bit panicked.

"Hi," Kurt greeted in a low whisper as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Hey," Dave answered back as he felt his chest ache at the sight of Kurt.

"I tried calling you this morning, but you didn't answer," Kurt replied as he stepped a bit closer to the other man.

"I've been here since early this morning," Dave explained as he motioned towards the ice rink entrance. "I usually leave my phone in my bag when I'm on the ice."

"David."

"Before you say anything…I just want to say that I'm sorry," Dave stated as he interjected before Kurt could say anything further. "Last night was a…_mistake_."

"A mistake," Kurt repeated in an almost unheard whisper.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of my actions," Dave replied as he adverted eye contact from the other boy. "My behavior was unacceptable, and I hope you can forgive me."

"I once heard that 80% of the time when a person is under the influence of alcohol the things they say and do are usually true," Kurt responded back as he tilted his head trying to read the jock in front of him.

Usually, Kurt could sense what Dave was thinking even before the jock would open his mouth, but this time it seemed as though the other boy wasn't letting Kurt in so easily…and that bothered the porcelain faced singer to no end.

"Well, lucky for us this incident falls under that twenty percent of just plain idiotic intoxication," Dave stated with a small smile that Kurt could tell the jock was trying to force.

"Really?" Kurt replied still not buying the other boys nonchalant demeanor. "So, what you said last night about me being amazing was just the alcohol talking?"

"No," Dave quickly stated as he realized that there was no winning in this situation. "That part was actually true."

"So, which part of it was a lie, David?" Kurt asked a bit frustrated because he felt like he was losing the other boy quickly by the way Dave was trying to forget about the events of the other night.

"Jesus…Kurt, do you really want to have this discussion now?" Dave asked with a certain plea in his tone. "Can we just call it what it was and move on?"

"Well, I would if I only knew what last night was," Kurt answered discernibly in a frustrated voice, for he hated feeling this lost and confused.

"I don't want to lose you, Kurt!" Dave cried out as he felt himself finally getting down to the core of his fears.

"What?" Kurt asked as he looked closely into Dave's hazel eyes that were now looking directly into him, but all he was greeted with from the other male was pure silence. "I really wish you would just let me in like before…I hate that you have your guard up around me now."

Kurt took one last glance at Dave before deciding it was best to leave, so that the tension that was clearly in the air could subside.

"I don't want to lose what we have…our friendship," Dave whispered back knowing that he was only stating part of the truth. "I can pretty much stand here telling you that last night was, indeed, a mistake, and that my mind was cloud because of the drinks in my system but the truth is that…being with you touches me more than I could ever explain."

Kurt calmly tries to keep his breath steady as he hears Dave's words of honesty seep out of him in such a sincere manner.

"I love being with you…and I know that that's a problem," Dave answered back as he continued to look back at the boy he was crazy about.

"Why is it a problem?" Kurt asked with a shrug as he stepped dangerously closer to the sweaty jock. "I love being with you too. No one makes me feel the way you do…no one makes me laugh like you do. You've become my favorite person, David."

"What about Crawford?" Dave stated as he looked directly into Kurt's eyes as he could see sadness in them, for Dave knew that Kurt didn't want to hurt either of them.

Kurt still couldn't bring himself to even deal with the mess that was forming around him in regards to his boyfriend. Kurt was still trying to come to terms with his own feelings towards the jock standing in front of him.

The jock he couldn't stop thinking about since the day he stormed back into his life a few weeks ago…

"You…"Kurt whispered but stopped himself because he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but feared the ramifications of his next words.

"What?" Dave asked curiously, for he knew that Kurt was struggling internally.

"You make me…" Kurt whispered once more as he placed his slender hand on Dave's stubble cheek. "You make me feel something I know I shouldn't be feeling, and I don't know what to do about it."

"I know," Dave began to explain as he held his back strap closer to his chest knowing that he would regret his next words. "You know…I like to think that I'm genuinely a good guy, but Crawford is a _great_ guy…who indisputably cares for you

"What are you saying?" Kurt asked in a somewhat scared tone, for he didn't like where this conversation was leading.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm in the way…I'm complicating the crap out of matters that could lead you to having something great with Crawford," Dave stated, as he looked directly at Kurt with dismay within his hazel eyes. "What I'm trying to say, even though it kills me to say it, for the first time in my insane existence I'm going to be the bigger man and do the right thing for once."

"…And what would that be?" Kurt asked with trepidation in his trembling voice, for he feared this was not going to end well.

"…_Letting you go_."

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone! Please refrain from sending out the angry crowd, for I'm already dealing with a few friends that are not pleased with Dave's decision in the end…but just know that the story is far from over and I would love to hear your thoughts. The next chapter should be up as soon as I'm done editing the crap out of it! Some Quinntana is heading our way, so stay tuned;-)

Tons of virtual hugs-Whiskey!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 8)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters:** Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you, Casablanca, Adele, Smiths, Regina Spektor or Edith Piaf.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: Hi Everyone! I've been trying to get a hold of a few things over here as well as juggling a few of my WIP's. I'm hoping that I'll be able to finish up a few pages of The Remedy soon;-) This chapter is not as long, but I'm sure you'll like the direction that it's headed. Hugs-Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_What about Crawford?" Dave stated as he looked directly into Kurt's eyes as he could see sadness in them, for Dave knew that Kurt didn't want to hurt either of them. _

_Kurt still couldn't bring himself to even deal with the mess that was forming around him in regards to his boyfriend. Kurt was still trying to come to terms with his own feelings towards the jock standing in front of him._

_The jock he couldn't stop thinking about since the day he stormed back into his life a few weeks ago…_

"_You…"Kurt whispered but stopped himself because he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but feared the ramifications of his next words._

"_What?" Dave asked curiously, for he knew that Kurt was struggling internally._

"_You make me…" Kurt whispered again as he placed his slender hand on Dave's stubble cheek. "You make me feel something I know I shouldn't be feeling, and I don't know what to do."_

"_I know," Dave began to explain as he held his back strap closer to his chest knowing that he would regret his next words. "You know…I like to think that I'm genuinely a good guy, but Crawford is a __great__ guy…who indisputably cares for you_

"_What are you saying?" Kurt asked in a somewhat scared tone, for he didn't like where this conversation was leading._

"_What I'm trying to say is that I'm in the way…I'm complicating the crap out of matters that could lead you to having something great with Crawford," Dave stated, as he looked directly at Kurt with dismay within his hazel eyes. "What I'm trying to say, even though it kills me to say it, for the first time in my insane existence I'm going to be the bigger man and do the right thing for once."_

"…_And what would that be?" Kurt asked with trepidation in his trembling voice, for he feared this was not going to end well._

"…_Letting you go__."_

* * *

**Continued**...

**NYADA:**

**Practice Ballroom**

A long time ago, Kurt read a quote from Herman Hesse, the renowned German poet, who once stated that, "_Some of us think holding on makes us strong, but sometimes it is when we let go."_

_Letting go…_

It had been approximately a week and a half since Dave had been the bigger man, and stepped away from Kurt. During that period of time, neither Kurt nor Dave had reached out to each other.

The last time Kurt had seen the jock was in that nearly empty hallway in the ice arena…that was the very day Kurt felt as if his heart was breaking.

Kurt didn't know how to properly respond to the other man's candid response, so the only thing Kurt could do was walk away before he shed any more tears.

Standing in that cold hallway with Dave's heartbreaking words lingering in the air was the only thing that occupied the performers mind for the past couple of days.

_Letting go… _

Since then, Kurt had been keeping pretty much to himself even though he had two infuriating roommates who refused to let him have a moment of peace.

Kurt tried clearing his mind as he continued to practice for his second round of auditions for the Cassandra July annual performance. Kurt had made it through the first round of auditions, and nearly called Dave when he heard about the good news...it then quickly dawned on him of the sad reality of the situation.

Kurt would be flat-out lying if he said that he didn't miss the sound of Dave's laugh or his crude jokes…Kurt, quite honestly, missed everything about the other man.

Not hearing from the other boy pained Kurt to no end…it was the little things about Dave's day that made Kurt smile. Kurt understood why Dave decided to make this sort of drastic shift, but for the life of him Kurt couldn't bring himself to fully accept it.

"You're two seconds off of your side step," A suave female voice stated from behind Kurt.

Kurt turned his stare from the ballroom wall mirror, where he had been practicing, to see the infamous Cassie July entering the room with her usual inauspicious stare.

"Oh, I hadn't notice," Kurt, stated with a shrug as he observed the blonde instructor placing her sunglasses, and bag near the entrance door. "Is there a class scheduled to be in here?"

"No," Cassandra replied nonchalantly while she began to unhurriedly stretch her arms. "Show me the routine again."

Kurt was reluctant to be alone with the insane dance performer, but a part of him was open to criticism if it meant mastering his dance technique.

The slender singer walked over to the record player that was located towards the left hand side of the room near the rustic brick wall.

Kurt took a deep breath before he began moving with the rhythm of the music; he was performing the routine Cassandra had selected for his audition group.

All of the routines were created by July herself, and each performance depicted a certain theme. The group Santana was assigned to had a theme of _rebirth_ and new _beginnings_, while Kurt's choreography was one of _redemption_.

A few minutes into the choreography, Kurt noticed Cassandra quietly scrutinizing his dance moves, and once he was in mid catch-step he heard his instructor calling to him.

"Stop!" Cassandra repeated with her slender hand up in the air.

Kurt was a bit taken back by the instructor's abrupt command, but complied, nonetheless, as he walked towards the side of the room where he turned off the music that was playing loudly.

Kurt then quietly turned around while still trying to catch his breath, as he waited to hear the harsh words his instructor was about to unleash.

"What do you think about when you perform?" Cassandra asked as she tilted her head to the side inquisitively.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he was a bit taken off guard by the peculiar question that was just presented to him.

"I didn't stutter, friend of Schwimmer," Cassandra stated as she stepped onto the center of the ballroom. "What do you think about?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied as he watched the dance choreographer swiftly moving to the very base of the ballroom until she was facing the mirror.

"Please, don't waste my time," Cassandra answered with a distant tone that was usually followed by her cold-domineering glare.

"I…I don't know where my mind is lately," Kurt spoke genuinely knowing that even though Cassandra was his bold instruction she was still an unbiased individual…unlike his roommate. "In high school…I use to dance for my family…friends…old-boyfriend."

"How old are you, Blue-Eyes?" Cassandra inquired as she swiftly worked through a triplet effortlessly during her warm-up routine.

"I'll be twenty in a few months," Kurt answered still wondering what was going through the blonde dancer's head.

"When I was your age… I was performing in front of a sold out crowd," Cassandra stated as she continued to go through her small warm up number still not breaking a single drop of sweat. "I had a malicious governess who could make the strongest General cry at the drop of a hat, and I'll bestow a little advice she gave to me."

"Alright."

"Dance for yourself," Cassandra stated firmly as she stopped in the middle of her catch step, so that she could face her young pupil. "Dance to what is inside you…sway to the rhythm of what's in here."

Cassandra stated as she stood in front of Kurt, and lightly placed her slender hand over the boy's heart.

"Dance as if you have nothing else to loose," Cassandra whispered as she could plainly see the sadness in her pupil's eyes. "Dance even when you feel like your heart is breaking into a thousand pieces."

"Once you do that…nothing can stop you," Cassandra replied with a reassuring tone. "_Nothing_."

"What if…" Kurt asked in a low tone hoping that his voice didn't shake as he spoke. "…What you want you can't have?"

Cassandra took a good look into the young performers eyes and lightly smiled.

"What's his name?" Cassandra asked with a sly smile.

"Um-I already have a boyfriend," Kurt replied quickly even though he knew that the young choreographer could see right through his tense façade. "His name is Adam."

"I know all about you and Crawford," Cassandra stated as she lowered her hand from where it was lightly touching Kurt. "…But I don't buy for one minute that he's the one that has you all dazed and confused."

"With all due respect, Ms. July, but this is a private matter," Kurt, replied respectfully to the blonde who was now walking towards the record player.

"Nothing is private when you perform," Cassandra stated clearly as she finally selected a song within the vinyl record. "Whenever a dancer performs they are allowing the audience to see them…the _real_ them. No matter how terrifying that may be…it's what separates the armatures from the genuine crowd. So…are you going to let me see the _real_ you or a fragment that you display to the world?"

"I…" Kurt stuttered, for he knew that there was no going around this subject.

"Dance with me," Cassandra replied in a confident tone as she moved towards Kurt who looked utterly panicked.

"Pardon?"

"Listen, friend of Schwimmer," Cassandra stated as she stood directly in front of Kurt. "If there is one place that's safe from outside judgment it's in my dance studio, and right now you look like you could use a few minutes to pretend that everything is alright with the world."

The music slowly began to play as Edith Piaf's sultry voice began to fill the room. Kurt looked towards his dance instructor, and knew that she was unsettling…but right.

Kurt placed one hand on the blonde's waist, and the other held Cassandra's slender hand. Kurt made sure to keep his posture up, and his frame stiff as they moved across the dance room.

"You can ease up, Blue Eyes," Cassandra replied with a soft laugh escaping her glossy lips. "You are not going to be tested on this."

"Sorry," Kurt apologized as he began to loosen his tight frame just a bit. "Do you usually dance with your students in carefree sort of manner?"

"Not really," Cassandra stated frankly as she smirked over at Kurt. "It's hard to find the right dance partner."

"How do you know when you've found the right one?" Kurt asking knowing that his question had a double meaning to it.

"Believe me you'll feel it," Cassandra replied as she swayed to the soft melody. "You can tell by the way their hands fit yours…once you hands meet you create a partnership."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Kurt asked as he continued to dance with his instructor who usually made students cry on a daily basis. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I tend to see a lot of myself in my students, and, for reasons I'll keep to myself, I know exactly what you are feeling right about now," Cassandra responded with a nostalgic smile. "Isn't love grand?" The female performer replied with a dismay within her voice.

Kurt nodded with a similar smile as he continued to sway to the haunting melody of Edith Piaf's voice, knowing that for the first time since he last saw Dave his head felt clear.

_Love was, indeed, grand..._

* * *

**Bushwick, Brooklyn **

**Apartment 5G**

"Would you calm down, Rae?" Santana stated as she rolled her eyes at her other roommate who seemed to be lately on edge. "What is your deal?"

"My deal is that we are suppose to be having guests over, and Kurt is nowhere to be found," Rachel answered back as she continued to chop a few vegetables on the kitchen table. "Were you at least able to find a suitable plus one for tonight?"

"You need to stop worry about other people, and worry more about the snakes in your garden, Berry," Santana stated with a raised eyebrow while she poured herself a glass of red wine.

"What is that suppose to mean, Lopez?" Rachel asked as if she had just been offended.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Santana responded back as she placed her glass down on the kitchen counter. "You need to let Kurt live his own life."

"I really don't know what you are insinuating," Rachel said as she picked up the spatula that was nearby, and turned to check on the items in the oven.

"I think that you do," Santana replied in her usual know-it-all tone and signature smirk. "We've all made mistakes in our lives. Did you forget about your time with Brody?"

"I'm currently trying to forget about him, but thank you for bringing him up," Rachel stated sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say is, did it ever occur to you that maybe Adam might be the mistake and _not_ Dave?" Santana said in a low tone that caught Rachel by surprise.

"Are we still talking about the same guy who gave us slushy facials for a better portion of our pubescent years?"

"I'm talking about the guy who was able to reach the darkest point in his life only to come back as a stronger-better man," The Latina answered back with firm tone as her eyes met Rachel's brown irises. "The same guy who deserves a second chance."

"I…I'm just looking out for Kurt's best interests," Rachel, answered as she placed the spatula down with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Rachel was extremely tense, for ever since the events that transpired a week ago…she and Kurt had been distant with each other. They were still talking, and still they still had their usual playful banters…but it wasn't the same.

"I want Kurt to be happy."

Santana looked over at her roommate, and knew that, at times, Berry could be completely unhinged…but she was genuinely a good person and a great friend.

"I'm home," Kurt cried out as he ran into the kitchen. "I'm sorry…I was held up in practice with Cassandra."

"Wait? What?" Rachel asked with both a look of bewilderment and caution when she heard her former teachers name.

"It's a long story," Kurt responded as he quickly made his way to the refrigerator to retrieve the dish he had baked the night before for this evenings get together.

Kurt wasn't in any mood to be mingling with a few students from NYADA along with some of Rachel's friends from the Funny Girl play, but for right now he knew it wasn't the time to have an argument with his fellow roommates.

"Do we have an idea of who's coming this evening?" Kurt asked as he placed his pasta dish in the already occupied oven.

"Roughly…around twelve people," Rachel answered as she looked over at her friend who seemed further preoccupied.

"Make that thirteen," Santana called out from the next room as she was preparing the music selection for the evening.

"Are you going to finally tell us who this plus one is?" Rachel asked happy to shift the conversation towards Santana's complicated love life.

"You'll just have to wait and see," The Latina answered cryptically with a wink. "It's almost time."

"I should start getting ready," Kurt spoke out loud to no one in particular as he wiped his hands on the dish towel by the sink. "Do you need any help, Rae?"

"No, I'm good," Rachel politely answered with a smile. "You go get ready."

"Okay," Kurt replied as he began making his way towards his room in order to gather his belongings for his shower.

The guests began to arrive at the loft around eight-thirty, and to Kurt's surprise he only knew a handful of people. Adam had arrived earlier that evening in order to help Rachel prepare, but Kurt found that they weren't able to have a decent conversation since his arrival.

Kurt sat quietly by himself on the flea-market vintage couch he purchased when he first moved into the loft, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to a few years early.

A few years ago, he was just an anxious star-struck boy from a small town in Ohio, and _now_ he was a NYADA student living in New York City…so why did he feel like something was missing.

Kurt knew exactly what was missing, but he was still was trying to push those feelings aside because he knew what they would lead to.

"Penny for your thoughts," Adam replied with a pleasant tranquility within his tone as he handed Kurt a drink. "You've been quiet all evening. You alright?"

"I'm getting there," Kurt responded, for it was the only response he could give- especially since he had a few things to sort out on his own.

"I haven't seen you in practice lately with the Apple's," Adam replied as he sat down next to Kurt while the guest mingled about the place.

"I've been truly busy with auditions, and I've been juggling a few things on the side," Kurt answered as he looked into his plastic cup that was just handed to him.

"Have you given any thought to my proposition?" Adam asked, for it had been a week and a few days since he asked Kurt to move in with him and still no response. "I'm not trying to force an answer, but just wanted to know if you've thought about it."

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Kurt, replied in a low tone knowing that this might not be the right time to have this sort of discussion, but Kurt just felt like removing the weight of the world that was on his shoulders. "I feel like the world is spinning out of control, and no matter how much I try to figure things out… I know that certain aspects of my life won't always be logical. Am I making any sense?"

"Kind of," Adam stated, for he truly didn't really know where his boyfriend was going with this discussion.

"Have I been able to let you into my life, Adam?" Kurt asked as he looked clearly into his boyfriend's tender eyes. "Have you been able to see the _real_ me?"

"I've seen enough," Adam responded with concern laced in his distinguished tone, for in all honesty Kurt had always been guarded within their relationship. Adam always wanted to see more of the slender singer, but for some unknown reason Kurt always pulled away.

"That's not an answer, Adam," Kurt replied in a low tone as the doorbell rang in the main entrance of the loft.

The party was currently in full swing and the music was playing in a decent level in order to not disturb the neighbors'.

"Kurt, could you get the door?" Santana called out from the other side of the room as she sported a cryptic smirk on her face while she was handing over a few drinks to the guests. "That might be my plus one."

Kurt was about to argue with his roommate, but decided against it as he politely excused himself to Adam in order to make his way to the front door.

Kurt passed through the small crowd that was currently congregating around his living room area, and once he reached his destination he casually opened the door to see a surprised David Karofsky on the opposite side of the door.

The moment Dave's eyes met with Kurt's, both men knew that they were in for a very long and interesting night.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Stay Tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 9)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca. I also do not own any rights to Lady Gaga's: You and I

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! My sincere apologies for the delay in updating, and I'm pretty sure that you are all wondering how this is about to play out, and I will say that I wasn't sure myself…but with the help of some truly strong cup of double espresso and a pack of sour patch kids we get this update! I will say this that the song that was used in this chapter was Lady Gaga's Metronomy Remix of You and I, and if you haven't heard it it's incredible. Well, I now give you chapter 9 of I Won't Share You! Hope you'll enjoy it!_

Hugs-Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_I've been thinking a lot lately," Kurt, replied in a low tone knowing that this might not be the right time to have this sort of discussion, but Kurt just felt like removing the weight of the world that was on his shoulders. "I feel like the world is spinning out of control, and no matter how much I try to figure things out… I know that certain aspects of my life won't always be logical. Am I making any sense?"_

"_Kind of," Adam stated, for he truly didn't really know where his boyfriend was going with this discussion._

"_Have I been able to let you into my life, Adam?" Kurt asked as he looked clearly into his boyfriend's tender eyes. "Have you been able to see the __real__ me?"_

"_I've seen enough," Adam responded with concern laced in his distinguished tone, for in all honesty Kurt had always been guarded._

"_That's not an answer, Adam," Kurt replied in a low tone as the doorbell rang in the main entrance of the loft. _

_The party was currently in full swing and the music was playing in a decent level in order to not disturb the neighbors'. _

"_Kurt, could you get the door?" Santana called out from the other side of the room as she sported a cryptic smirk on her face while she was handing over a few drinks to the guests. "That might be my plus one."_

_Kurt was about to argue with his roommate, but decided against it as he politely excused himself to Adam in order to make his way to the front door. _

_Kurt passed through the small crowd that was currently congregating around his living room area, and once he reached his destination he casually opened the door to see a surprised David Karofsky on the opposite side of the door._

_The moment Dave's eyes met with Kurt's, both men knew that they were in for a very long and interesting night._

* * *

**Continued...**

_Silence…_

Kurt stood still trying to process a million questions that were traveling through his mind at that particular moment, but nothing seemed to slip from his lips.

Kurt continued to stare at the former McKinley Titan who was currently standing awkwardly in the middle of Kurt's darkly lit hallway.

The party was becoming rowdier behind the NYADA student but oddly enough it felt as though silence had instantly taken over, for all Kurt could really hear was the loud beating of his own heart.

The former Glee soprano felt as if all the words that were trying to escape his mouth were unnervingly caught within his throat, so both men continued to stand inaudibly hoping that the other would break the uncomfortable silence that was lingering in the air.

"Hi," Kurt finally greeted in a somewhat perplexed whisper as the party continued behind him.

"Hey," Dave answered with a small smile, for, in all honesty, the jock had truly missed hearing Kurt's composed voice during their time apart.

Kurt was about to ask what brought on Dave's surprising visit when Santana approached with a sly grin across her ruby red lips.

"Dave, right on time," Santana stated as she stood by the entrance of the door near Kurt. "Kurt, don't be rude to our guest."

Dave was about to open his mouth to say something, but was immediately pulled into the crowded room by the Latina leaving behind a stunned Kurt.

"Do you want a drink?" Santana asked as they reached the side of the room where Adam had earlier placed an ice bucket with beer cooling inside.

"What the hell, Lopez?" Dave hissed under his breath as his eyes quickly scanned the room to see if Kurt was nearby. "What is this?"

"What?" Santana asked as she shrugged her shoulders while opening a bottle of Samuel Adam's with a nonchalant façade to follow, which Dave was clearly seeing right through. "I have some hard liquor hidden somewhere in my room if you want something with a stronger kick."

"I'm not talking about the liquor," Dave replied rolling his eyes as he watched his high-school beard looking back at him as if she was waiting for him to convey what he truly meant. "Was this your master plan when you called me up for dinner and a movie tonight? I can't believe I fell for one of your classic mind-fuck schemes."

"Lighten up," Santana responded while taking a sip of her cold beverage as she turn towards the crowd knowing that maybe she pushed a little too hard this time with her devious planning, but in all fairness she hated the situation that had been going on between Dave and Kurt.

The NYADA dancer was starting to notice that this peculiar situation was truly taking a strong toll on the two men.

"How can I lighten up?" Dave stated with his hands shoved into his front pockets. "I told you what happen with Kurt, so why can't you just leave it alone?"

"I would leave it alone if I thought you were doing the right thing," Santana said as she turned her gaze back to her friend.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"How have you been lately?" Santana asked the jock in a curious manner. "These pass couple of days not being able to talk with Kurt or be around him…how has it been working out for you?"

Rather than responding to the Latina's question with an insult the jock decided to hold his tongue because he knew that underneath all of Santana's treachery…she was the one who kept his sexual orientation a secret all those years ago.

Dave, undoubtedly, trusted the ex-Cheerio.

"I thought so," Santana responded as she took Dave's silence to be an appropriate answer. "Both of you need to stop running from each other, and just lay all your cards out on the table."

"It's easier said than done, 'Tana," Dave mumbled under his breath as he could see Kurt walking through the crowd towards a hidden corner of the room.

Dave watched the other man until he was nowhere insight.

"I thought you were the type of guy who doesn't back down from the things he wants," Santana responded as she tilted her head to the side. "Aren't you the same guy who dressed up as a freaking monkey in order to entice Kurt on a date back in high school?"

"That's it…I'm leaving," Dave finally stated with a stern nod as he began marching over to the front door, but was quickly pulled into the kitchen area by the pushy ex-Cheerio.

"Do you have regrets?" Santana asked bluntly without any further hesitation in her voice.

"Who doesn't?" Dave answered back perplexed as he wondered if his friend had hit her head recently because she was acting so out of character.

"Regrets suck, don't they?" Santana stated with a look of trepidation on her usual lax appearance. "You and I have had our fair share of regrets, and the thing about regret is that you live each day wondering…_what if_. What if…you didn't let precious moments pass you by because of fear?"

"What's going on with you, Tana?" Dave asked as he could clearly see that his friend was truly worked up about something, and was trying her best to not let it show. "What are you hiding behind that sad smile?"

"Do you honesty think that you're going to wake-up every day, for the next couple of years, and still believe letting Kurt slip right through your fingers was the right decision?" Santana stated as she continued to ignore her friends prior questions knowing that if she opened up about her own issues she wouldn't be able to close the flood gates.

"I have my reasons for keeping my distance," Dave stated not really wanting to get into this discussion when people were wandering about the apartment, and Dave also knew that Crawford was probably mingling around the room as well.

Dave's mind thought back to his old therapist's consoling words that had brought him comfort during the times he would reminisce about his previous transgressions in Lima.

"Regrets are a part of life."

"Is that how you want to live your life?" Santana asked as her brown eyes looked into Dave's hazel orbs in order to see through his firm veneer. "Are you always going to regret letting _him_ exit your life?"

"I've been regretting it every minute since I last saw him," Dave whispered in a tired tone as he observed the corner wall where Kurt had disappeared towards just moments ago. "I don't want to be the guy who's going to screw up his future with Crawford…I'm confusing the hell out of Kurt, and it's not fair to him."

"Or maybe you're the guy that's opening his eyes up to different possibilities…maybe you're the guy that's making him see how good things could be when you let someone in," Santana stated with a shrug and a smile that followed. "Watching Kurt with mini-Colin Firth is like watching a boring BBC mini-series."

"Look…I appreciate what you're trying to do-" Dave began to state when the ex-Cheerio interjected abruptly.

"I…regret letting Quinn leave."

"I thought the breakup was mutual," Dave answered as he began piecing together Santana's hidden issues.

"Yeah, well it wasn't," Santana, said in a low tone as her eyes scanned the room as she observed a few blissful couples that were circulating the room. "I was scared to take our relationship to the next level. Quinn was willing to give everything up just to be here, and be able to give us a _real_ shot…but I froze like I always do."

"I'm sorry, 'Tana," Dave responded as he placed a hand upon this friends shoulder even though he knew that the former cheerleader hated people feeling sorry for her, but in a surprising turn Santana did not move away from the jock's comforting gesture.

"When a person leaves… you don't loose them immediately…you loose them in pieces until they are gone completely, and when that happens you miss every single thing that made you fall in love with them in the first place," Santana answered as her eyes watched the happy guests moving pass them unaware of the heartfelt conversation that was taking place.

Dave stood quietly as he actively listened to Santana as she vented about her last real relationship.

"You find yourself reaching out to call them every morning…to then realizing that you blew it," Santana replied as she turned her brown eyes away in order to wipe away any tears that were threatening to spill. "Yes, regrets _are_ a part of life…but the thing about regret is that you can easily avoid it when you're open about what you want, and are not afraid to go after it."

Santana extended her hand, and gave Dave her half empty bottle of beer with a smirk on her face. Dave nodded as he took the cold beverage in his hands, and silently watched as the Latina left him with his thoughts as she rejoined the rest of the guests in the middle of the living room.

Dave stood silently as he was gradually letting the ex-Cheerio's advice sink in, and even though he had a few reservations on the Latina's track record on advice…he knew that this one was too good to ignore.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you"_

"_Breathe_," Kurt whispered to himself as he sat by himself outside on his buildings fire escape as he continued to hear Lady Gaga's, _You & I_ remix. _"This will all be over soon."_

A fragment of Kurt wanted to approach Dave, in order, to yell until all his frustrations were out of his system. Kurt wanted to tell Dave that these pass few days have been pure torture for him.

Kurt missed his daily conversations with the sometimes annoyingly adorable jock, and he also missed the way Dave could make him forget about every since issue that swamped his brain on a regular basis.

The young singer wanted to tell Dave that he had no right to make such a drastic decision on their friendship without even consulting with him, but Kurt understood where the jock was coming from. It was because of Dave's altruistic decision that bits of Kurt's anger began to dissipate from the singer's sharp tongue.

"_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, awe_

_I'd give anything again to be your babydoll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you"_

Kurt tried, in vain, to not reminisce about the evening Dave spoke candidly to him while laying on his bed. The way Dave's clouded hazel eyes were able to penetrate right through him continued to shake Kurt to his very core. Kurt couldn't deny that he had never felt so safe and perfect in that moment in time with the former Titan.

The jock presence just seemed to always put him at ease, and Kurt found himself counting down the hours until they would see each other again.

"_He said, sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time_

Kurt watched as the cars below passed until they disappeared from sight with only the roaring of screeching tire to be heard in the distance. The NYADA singer tried his best to figure out how everything in his life became so complicated. The only plausible answer pointed to the night of the student auction a couple of weeks back.

Kurt couldn't suppress the smile that was forming as he remembered the way his heart skipped a beat the moment Dave emerged from the back of the crowded auditorium after he outbid everyone else.

It was in that moment, in front of a crowded room, that Kurt realized that his life was about to drastically change, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it.

The former McKinley Titan blew into his life like a hurricane, and, for reasons Kurt still continued to avoid, he loved every minute of his time with David Karofsky.

Kurt understood that his life had always been complicated, and, for the first time in a long while one aspect of his life made perfect sense…it was his unique connection to Dave that seemed to come so naturally.

_And you said to me_

_There's_

_Somethin', somethin' about this place_

_Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I"_

"Do you want some company?" Dave hesitantly asked as he announced his presence as he was already stepping out onto the fire escape where Kurt was quietly sitting away from the crowd inside.

After his brief conversation with the angry Latina, Dave decided that he had two options that he could exert.

One option had him heading back to his dorm room before any more drama could ensue, or the other option had Dave seeking Kurt out in order to clear the obvious tension between them.

"How have you been?" Dave asked as he stepped further away from the apartment window in order to be closer to Kurt, who was sitting on one of the fire escape metal steps.

Dave watched Kurt's features become stiff, for it was as if he were trying his best to not engage in conversation while continuing to advert eye contact.

"_You and I, you, you and I_

_Baby I rather die_

_Without you and I_

The tension within the silent interaction between the two men could have been cut with a sharp blade, and even though Dave wanted to stay there until Kurt acknowledged his presence… he knew that he needed to give the other man space. Pushing to have a discussion about their relationship was obviously not going to work.

_You and I, you, you and I_

_Nebraska I'd rather die, without you and I"_

Dave was about to step back into the apartment when he heard Kurt's voice behind him.

"Why did you come here tonight, David?" Kurt asked as his eyes continued to look away from the broad-shouldered man who was standing by the open window.

"I-I didn't know about the party," Dave stated as he motioned to the gathering that was becoming louder inside the apartment, for it seemed like the party-goers were starting their karaoke portion of the evening. "Santana called me up yesterday to tell me that she wanted to catch-up. She texted me an hour ago to meet her here…I know that you have practice late on Thursday's, so I didn't think you'd be home."

"I see," Kurt, stated as it undoubtedly upset him that Dave wasn't there to initially see him. "I should head back inside, for I'm sure Adam must be looking for me."

"Kurt," Dave replied in a plea as he blocked the other man from leaving the fire escape. "Wait."

"What for?" Kurt asked with a shrug as he then noticed that he was in such a close proximity to the jocks firm chest, but the soprano refused to look into the other man's eyes. "It wasn't my decision to just pull away from you…if memory serves it was your brilliant plan."

"I know that you're pissed at me," Dave stated as he tried to get Kurt to look at him, but it seemed like the lean singer was intent on not making any eye contact.

"Actually there are no words to describe how I feel this very minute, so if you'll excuse me," Kurt replied in a firm tone as Dave moved to the side in order to give Kurt space, but just as Kurt was about to climb back into the apartment Dave decided to take Santana Lopez's advice to heart…and not add this moment to his countless regrets.

"I've been enamored with you since before I knew I was gay," Dave spoke genuinely while hoping and silently praying that when he turned around Kurt would still be there, but instead to turning around the jock thought it was best to continue with the words he had been holding within him for what seemed like a lifetime. "I would see you in the halls with your friends, and you would literally steal all the oxygen from my very lungs...I had to sometimes stop just to catch my breath. If I knew then what I know now…I wouldn't have been so freaking scared about what I felt for you. I would have just walked up to you, and I would have told you exactly what I felt."

Dave closed his eyes while taking in a profound breath, for he understood, with great clarity, that he was crossing an imaginary line, which he always told himself never to cross.

Dave hesitantly turned around from where he had been standing, on the cold dingy fire escape, and without a second thought lifted his worried gaze.

Dave's heart skipped a beat as he saw Kurt's bright blue orbs gazing back at him as he was sitting by the windowsill with an indecipherable look across his face.

"Pardon," Kurt stated as he hoped that he hadn't imagined Dave professing his outspoken words towards him.

"You heard me," Dave replied as he moved closer towards the slender soprano until he was kneeling down, so he could get a better glimpse into Kurt's bright pupils. "I would have been different then…I would have tried to have been better for you. I would have tried to make you smile every minute of everyday, and I would have been the one to wipe away your tears. I would have given anything to have you look at me then…the way you are looking at me right now."

"We can't rewrite our past, David," Kurt whispered as he wiped away the moister that was forming in his eyes, for he felt Dave's words breaking down the strong veneer he had built in the other man's absence.

"I know…but how about writing a future with me," Dave answered as he noticed a small glimmer in Kurt's eyes at the sound of a future together. "I want you to be with me."

"I'm not the person I was back in high-school," Kurt stated with a sad smile. "You're in enamored with a boy who might not even exist anymore…there's still so many things we don't know about each other."

"What else is there to know?" Dave asked with a small laugh escaping his lips. "We've seen each other at our very worst…and yet we still keep finding each other."

Kurt tried using all of his willpower to hide away the smirk that was forming on his lips, but the NYADA student knew very well that he always had an awful poker-face whenever he was around Dave.

"Fine, I'll humor you then," Dave stated with a laugh. "My middle name is Austin which very few people know about."

"David," Kurt retorted as he rolled his eyes trying to not laugh at the way the broad shoulder man always seem to make him smile in any given situation.

"What? You want to know about me so here it goes," Dave responded with a smile as he could see Kurt's tight façade slipping away.

"Fine," Kurt whispered as he bit the bottom of his lip. "Go ahead."

"I love ice-skating…I love it because it reminds me that no matter what I can overcome anything," Dave replied as he placed his larger hand upon Kurt's slender fingers. "I love the smell of snow during the winter time because it takes me back to a time when things were simple, and I love…_you_."

Kurt looked back at Dave with surprise evident in his very eyes, and for a split second Kurt thought that Dave was about to retract his previous words…but he never did.

"_I'm in love you_," Dave whispered as he placed his hand on Kurt's soft chin. "I love the boy you once were, and the man you're becoming…there's nothing about you that I dislike. I even adore those tiny flaws you loath about yourself and want to hide from the world…_I love it all_."

"David…I," Kurt spoke softly to the other man, as he finally was able to find his voice.

"Do you remember what I told you back in the hallway of your third period French class junior year?" Dave whispered as he looked into Kurt's eyes with a small smirk appearing on his thin lips.

"You told me to wait for you there," Kurt answered back as he closed his eyes as he leaned closer into Dave's touch.

"Well, I'm here telling you now that I'll wait for you," Dave replied as he looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "I'll wait forever if I have to…because I want you."

Kurt took a deep breath as he had a million things racing through his mind, but there was only one question he had the courage to voice.

"Will you dance with me?" Kurt whispered as he looked directly into Dave's beautiful surprised hazel eyes.

"Here?" Dave asked as he looked around the fire escape. "Is it safe?"

"Live a little, Karofsky," Kurt replied with a knowing smile. "And besides…if memory serves you own me one dance."

Dave smiled at the slender singer sitting in front of him; for he couldn't deny that he owed Kurt a dance when he ran out of their junior prom.

Dave gently stood up from where he had been kneeling, and extended his hand to the man in front of him. Kurt smiled as he entwined his fingers with Dave's larger fingers, and within seconds was standing dangerously closer to the broad shouldered hockey player.

Dave brought Kurt closer to him grinning as they began to sway to steady beat of their own melody. Kurt knew that there was music in the distance, but everything seemed to fade away as soon as he placed his head upon Dave's shoulder quickly coming to the realization that for the first time in days he was able to finally exhale.

Kurt's eyes were tightly closed as he found himself reveling in the warmth that radiated from Dave's strong form. Kurt's blue eyes then glazed at his hand that was currently laced with Dave's, and somehow all Kurt could think about was his previous conversation with Cassandra July's earlier that day.

_**Flashback… **_

"_Do you usually dance with your students in such a carefree sort of manner?"_

"_Not really," Cassandra stated frankly as she smirked over at Kurt. "It's hard to find the right dance partner."_

"_How do you know when you've found the right one?" Kurt asking knowing that his question had a double meaning to it._

"_Believe me you'll feel it," Cassandra replied as she swayed to the soft melody. "You can tell by the way their hand fits yours…once your hands meet you create a partnership."_

_**End Flashback…**_

"You okay?" Dave asked as he noticed Kurt's sudden pause from dancing as the slender male's eyes were curiously gazing at their linked hands.

"They fit," Kurt whispered as he motioned to their hands as they were perfectly placed together.

"Yeah," Dave whispered as he looked upon Kurt's serene porcelain face. "We do."

Kurt smiled as he once again placed his head upon the other man's shoulder as they continued to sway to the comfortable silence lingering within the cool night air.

Both men knew the consequence of what they wanted, but in that particular instant they decided to push aside their frazzled concerns so they could simply relish the little time they had left before reality settled in.

Neither one of them wanted the fleeting moment to finish, but they were both unaware that their stolen moment was being observed by a third party.

In that brief instant, neither Kurt nor Dave realized that their private interaction was being diligently viewed by a distraught Adam Crawford.

Adam stood quietly in the distance as he watched his boyfriend smiling warmly towards another man. Adam was able to catch a certain glimmer that glistened from Kurt's piercing blue eyes as he looked at the other man.

All the unclear pieces of Kurt's odd behavior these couple of weeks were finally taking shape, and Adam suddenly came to the harsh realization that his boyfriend was, indeed, in love…_just not with him_.

_Isn't love grand…?_

TBC…

* * *

_Hi Everyone, I'm sorry to leave this chapter here even when Dave was able to come clean about his real feelings for Kurt. We will be having a bit more drama ensue at this lovely Berry-Lopez- Hummel Train-Wreck Extravaganza! We are slowly inching closer to the ending, but I would totally love to hear your thoughts so far! Hugs-Whiskey_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 10)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca. I also do not own any rights to Lady Gaga's: You and I

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes:** Hi Everyone! I'm truly sorry that I've been leaving you all with these cliffhangers, but you all must know that I live off of cliffhangers, lol. I'm hoping to finish the next chapter before the weekend, for we are supposed to be having severe thunderstorms with possible flooding. I wouldn't be so worried expect we had a mini rainstorm that lasted only a few minutes and somehow I lost power for almost two hours (I'm worried when the real thing comes along), lol. Sending over tons of love and hugs-Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_You okay?" Dave asked as he noticed Kurt's sudden pause from dancing as the slender male's eyes were curiously gazing at their linked hands._

"_They fit," Kurt whispered as he motioned to their hands as they were perfectly placed together._

"_Yeah," Dave whispered as he looked upon Kurt's serene porcelain face. "We do."_

_Kurt smiled as he once again placed his head upon the other man's shoulder as they continued to sway to the comfortable silence lingering within the cool night air. _

_Both men knew the consequence of what they wanted, but in that particular instant they decided to push aside their frazzled concerns so they could simply relish the little time they had left before reality settled in._

_Neither one of them wanted the fleeting moment to finish, but they were both unaware that their stolen moment was being observed by a third party._

_In that brief instant, neither Kurt nor Dave realized that their private interaction was being diligently viewed by a distraught Adam Crawford. _

_Adam stood quietly in the distance as he watched his boyfriend smiling warmly towards another man. Adam was able to catch a certain glimmer that glistened from Kurt's piercing blue eyes as he looked at the other man. _

_All the unclear pieces of Kurt's odd behavior these couple of weeks were finally taking shape, and Adam suddenly came to the harsh realization that his boyfriend was, indeed, in love…just not with him._

_Isn't love grand…?_

* * *

**Continued…**

**Mercy Hospital**

**5 Hours Later…**

_Tick…Tock_

The ticking of the waiting room clock could be heard from a mile away, for it seemed as though Kurt was the only person awaiting some sort of response.

"_What a night_," Kurt whispered under his breath as he rubbed his tired eyes as he sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the cold sterile room. Kurt had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity, but he knew that he needed to be patient during this period of time.

To say that Kurt hated hospitals was, indeed, an understatement. Kurt could recall with perfect clarity the handful of times he an emotional experience at a hospital…starting with his mother untimely death, and ending with his fathers recent chemotherapy treatments.

Kurt looked down at his hands where he was holding his cell phone, and noticed that it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

The silence that was coursing through the room gave Kurt time to think about the last couple of hours, and how he ended up at a local hospital in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**Bushwick Apartments**

**6 Hours Earlier…**

Kurt's head was resting contentedly upon Dave's shoulder with ease as they silently continued to slow dancing outside on the cold breezy fire escape.

Kurt held Dave closer in his arms never wanting to let the other man go, but a part of him knew that they would need to head back into the party soon before Rachel sent out a search party for him.

Dave's left hand continued to affectionately rub circles around Kurt's slim shoulders while leisurely breathing in the other man's intoxicating scent.

Kurt's invigorating scent brought Dave back to a time in Lima when he was racing down the halls of McKinley, he once again late to another JV football practice, when accidently bumping into Kurt Hummel on his way to Glee club.

Dave remembered the manner in which Kurt quickly began gathering all of his fallen belongings from the glossy tiled floor while trying not to make eye contact with the resident bully.

As Kurt was about to head back towards his destination the McKinley Titan found himself calling out to the Glee performer.

"You forgot one," Dave called out awkwardly as he looked around the hallway to make sure no one was seeing their momentary interaction together.

Kurt spun back around thinking he would be greeted with a cold slushy only to notice the jock handing him one of his fallen textbooks without any traces of malice in his features.

"AP French is definitely not mine," Dave, stated with humor in his tone as he extended his arm with the textbook in hand.

Dave recalled the manner in which Kurt looked back at him with indisputable hesitance in his eyes, but there was something about the way Kurt looked back at him. The calming way Kurt observed him lead Dave wonder if the soprano was looking deep within his weary confidential thoughts in order to make sure he wasn't deceiving him.

Kurt slowly began walking towards the jock after a few seconds of silence, and soon the singer stood directly in front of Dave with a knowing smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered as his slender hand brushed the jocks while retrieving the heavy French textbook. "Good luck in tomorrows game."

Dave watched as Kurt unobtrusively strolled right passed him, and in passing Dave was left with the singers lingering cologne all around him.

It was in that fleeting moment in time that Dave realized that he falling fast…like a damn avalanche for the Gleek.

The ex-Titan knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his existing relationship with Kurt would never be the same as they continued to hold each other under the cloudy night sky.

Kurt gently placed both of his hands on Dave's stubble cheeks slowly taken in the jocks strong facial features, while welcoming the stillness between them…because in that seamless moment words had lost all meaning.

"We should go back inside before someone see's us like this," Dave whispered, even though he didn't want to slip out of Kurt's touch just yet.

Kurt merely nodded as he let his fingers slide from where they were presently placed. The former Glee performer laced his hand with Dave's, and allowed the other man to help him through the cumbersome window space until they were back inside the warm apartment.

"Can you stay a little while longer," Kurt finally spoke up knowing that he truly wanted to say something else to the muscular athlete, but found that his modest words were a good start. "These gatherings tend to get pretty tedious when Rachel monopolizes the karaoke machine."

"Alright," Dave replied as he reluctantly let go of Kurt's soft slender hand. "I'll stick around for a few more minutes…I mean-if that's what you really want?"

"Yeah, it is," Kurt, whispered with a nod as he was now sensing the cold absence from no longer feeling Dave's warm touch.

Dave was about to make his way back to the party when he heard Kurt's soft low voice behind.

"I missed you," Kurt whispered as he looked directly into Dave's hazel eyes once the other spun around to face him. Kurt knew very well that if he wasn't too careful he might do something spontaneous…_like leaning in for a kiss_. "These past few days I've truly felt your absence, and I want you to know that I don't want to lose you…_not again_."

"I promise…I'm not going anywhere," Dave stated firmly in a reassuring voice as he looked into Kurt's porcelain face with an unflustered beam. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Good," Kurt replied with a flicker in his blue eyes as he began making his way back to the party feeling as though he carried a beautiful secret within his heart, but with every secret there was a risk of it spilling out into the world.

Kurt understood the ramifications of what he wanted and what was to come once he expressed his true feelings for the jock.

**Meanwhile…**

The evening was becoming quite a bore for one, Santana Lopez. Santana was still wondering why she insisted on sticking around when she knew Berry would lecturing her soon on the stunt she just pulled in inviting Dave to the party.

Santana's bright brown eyes scanned the room when she caught sight of Rachel having, what looked liked, a philosophical debate with one of her Funny Girl co-stars about Barbara Streisand's contribution to pop-culture.

"_Safe for now_," Santana thought to herself, but she understood that a reprimand was still heading her way.

The Latina found it strange that during her McKinley days she never thought she would end up living in New York City with two gleeks…the very two gleeks she had spent most of her time insulting.

The years have been hard on all of them, but it has certainly strengthened her bond with the meddlesome roommates.

Although, they all tend to get on each other's last nerve Santana couldn't deny that they were family, and she would do anything just to make sure they were all happy.

_Family…_

The Latina also found it fascinating that whenever the thought of family entered her mind her thoughts would lead her back to her ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

It had been a couple months since the "mutual" break-up, but each day felt like an eternity. The Latina was completely honest with Karofsky when she stated that not a day went by where she didn't regret the moment she let Quinn slip through her fingertips.

Santana would typically pride herself on being a self-governing badass who essentially didn't need anyone's approval or assistance within her daily life.

So, why did she feel as if she were constantly lying to herself?

There weren't many things that could make Santana smile, but if you were to list them all they would be somehow linked to Quinn. Quinn's adorable soft smile, and sultry voice would make any dreadful day completely tolerable for the ex-Cheerio.

The only thing that was holding the brown-eyed Latina back was her unwavering fear of being cast aside as if she were insignificant by someone she loved…Santana knew that she was her own worst enemy.

The ex-Cheerio casually began reaching for her cell phone that was located in the front pocket of her faux-leather jacket while trying to push aside her frazzled nerves. Santana scrolled down through her contact list until she finally came across the specific number she had been reluctant to reach out to.

The Latina was about to press the call button when she noticed Kurt heading towards her with a certain air about him that she couldn't quite place.

"And where have you been, Mr. Hummel?" Santana asked with a devious grin across her lips as she addressed her slender friend "You've been gone a fairly long…Rachel's has already moved on from the karaoke machine and started singing full on a cappella songs from Broadway."

"So, basically it's a regular night at the Berry-Hummel-Lopez household," Kurt replied in a sarcastic tone as he matched the Latina's smile.

"Basically," Santana answered as she moved next to Kurt as the male soprano continued scanning the room as if he were trying to locate someone. "Are you looking for someone in particular, Peaches?"

"I haven't seen Adam," Kurt responded as he gazed back to his roommate. "Is he still around somewhere?"

"I normally don't keep tabs on _Mr. Darcy's_ whereabouts," Santana responded as she noticed the small chuckle that escaped Kurt's mouth. "_Um_-Listen…before I forget I just wanted to say that…_I'm sorry_."

"Could you please repeat that because it sounded like you were attempting to apologize to me?" Kurt asked with a humorous tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did not stutter nor am I repeating myself," Santana stated as she sipped her beer while looking across the room her eyes caught sight of Dave by the side of the room. "What I'm trying to say is…I don't mean to push so hard when it comes to you and Rachel."

"You always push hard," Kurt stated with a knowing nod as he turned his head to the side in order to view his roommate better. "You push, shove and pull away…but I know that we wouldn't have you any other way. We're family, right?"

"I guess, Lady Lips," Santana stated pretending that Kurt's words hadn't struck a heart felt cord in her. "You okay? I mean with everything that's been going on we haven't had a chance to…_chat_."

"If by chatting you mean you prying into my personal affairs then…_yes_, we haven't talked in a while," Kurt answered as he reached for an unopened bottle of water that was located in the cooler near Santana's feet.

"No one likes a smart ass, Donna Summers," Santana replied with a chuckle.

"I can think of a few people who sincerely enjoy my blunt opinions and witty sarcasm," Kurt responded as his eyes gazed over the crowd until he was able to see Dave in the distance sipping his beer with ease.

"I bet," Santana answered, as she was able to follow Kurt's line of vision until she noticed exactly whom Kurt was fondly gazing at. "Is there a certain person you are referring to? Does this person happen to be a few feet away?"

"You're prying again," Kurt stated as he took a sip from his cold bottle of water allowing the non-alcoholic substance to cool down his throat.

"I can't help it," The Latina responded with a shrug while lifting both hands in the air casually. "Being intrusive is embedded in my DNA, and it might possibly run deep in Berry's genetic code as well."

"I'll drink to that," Kurt stated as his clicked his bottle of water with Santana's beverage in a friendly manner.

"So, can I ask if you're okay or is that being pushy?" Santana asked as she placed her half empty beer bottle down on the counter.

"Do you want the truth?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and a hesitant expression on his flawless porcelain skin as he observed the ex-Cheerio.

"We have no secrets here, Kurt," Santana stated with knowing expression within her sincere eyes and within a split second Santana was able to read everything in Kurt's mannerism. "Are you going to talk with Adam about Dave?"

Kurt was about to answer the Latina's loaded question when a loud-pitched scream echoed through the apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Santana stated with worry as he head turned to the side of the room where a group of people were congregating around the kitchen area.

Kurt's immediate frightened expression stared back at Santana as both quickly headed towards the kitchen where the noise had originated.

"This can't be good," Kurt mind kept repeating as he and his roommate ran towards the crowd. "…_This can't be good."_

**TBC...**

* * *

_Hi Everyone! I wasn't going to end this chapter with a cliffhanger, but this chapter became too long to upload, lol. We will be having an update very soon, so don't worry about the delay;-) I took a few days from writing after hearing about Cory's untimely death, and I believe a part of me is still in denial. I'm sending off tons of hugs and love to the glee fandom…take care of yourselves-Whiskey_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 11)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca. I also do not own any rights to Lady Gaga's: You and I

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes:** Hi Everyone! I'm currently writing this chapter at a Starbucks, and I'm noticing the person behind me trying to read through my notes?! LOL, Sending over tons of hugs-Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_No one likes a smart ass, Donna Summers," Santana replied with a chuckle._

"_I can think of a few people who sincerely enjoy my blunt opinions and witty sarcasm," Kurt responded as his eyes gazed over the crowd until he was able to see Dave in the distance sipping his beer with ease._

"_I bet," Santana answered, as she was able to follow Kurt's line of vision until she noticed exactly whom Kurt was fondly gazing at. "Is there a certain person you are referring to? Does this person happen to be a few feet away?" _

"_You're prying again," Kurt stated as he took a sip from his cold bottle of water allowing the non-alcoholic substance to cool down his throat._

"_I can't help it," The Latina responded with a shrug while lifting both hands in the air casually. "Being intrusive is embedded in my DNA, and it might possibly run deep in Berry's genetic code as well."_

"_I'll drink to that," Kurt stated as his clicked his bottle of water with Santana's beverage in a friendly manner. _

"_So, can I ask if you're okay or is that being pushy?" Santana asked as she placed her half empty beer bottle down on the counter._

"_Do you want the truth?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and a hesitant expression on his flawless porcelain skin as he observed the ex-Cheerio._

"_We have no secrets here, Kurt," Santana stated with knowing expression within her sincere eyes and within a split second Santana was able to read everything in Kurt's mannerism. "Are you going to talk with Adam about Dave?"_

_Kurt was about to answer the Latina's loaded question when a loud-pitched scream echoed through the apartment. _

"_What the hell was that?" Santana stated with worry as her head turned to the side of the room where a group of people were congregating around the kitchen area._

_Kurt's immediate frightened expression stared back at Santana as both quickly headed towards the kitchen where the noise had originated. _

"_This can't be good," Kurt's mind kept repeating as he and his roommate ran towards the crowd. "…This can't be good."_

* * *

**Continued…**

**3 Hours Earlier…**

"Excuse me," Kurt politely stated in an urgent tone as he swiftly made it to the opposite side of the room where the crowd was currently congregating with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Move," Santana stated bluntly as she started squeezing her way through the throng of guests until she stopped dead in her tracks with Kurt closely behind her.

Both roommates stood still with shock written on their faces as they found a pale Rachel looking down at her hand that was currently covered in blood.

"Rae," Kurt stated while immediately walking over to his friend-soon noticing that she looked rather pasty as the female singer continued to stare blankly down at her gaping wound. "What happened here?"

"We were just talking while she was chopping a few more celery sticks…when she accidently miscalculated and sliced her hand instead," Sidda, Rachel's Funny Girl co-star, stated with concern in her eyes as the co-star's gaze was also fixated on the deep gash in Rachel palm. "It happened within mere seconds."

"Oh, that's a lot of blood," Santana stated as she looked up at the ceiling, for everyone knew that Santana had a weak stomach when it came to gore.

"Let me through," A familiar voice called out as they were passing within the crowd, and within seconds Kurt saw Dave emerging on site.

Kurt felt himself ultimately exhale as he quietly watched as the pre-med student- steadily approach an almost stupefied Rachel with a clean kitchen washcloth in hand.

Dave calmly reached for Rachel's unsteady wounded hand, so that he could properly assess the immediate concern. Dave lightly placed the clean washcloth over the injury in order to provide appropriate pressure to the wound, and in order to contain the blood from spilling onto the counter.

"Walk with me," Dave replied evenly to Rachel as he guided her over to the sink where he turned the water on, so that he could clean the laceration. Dave wanted to know just how deep the incision was. "We're just going to clean it, okay?"

"Fine," Rachel answered with a nod as she watched the ex-bully slowly remove the soiled washcloth, and lightly placed her hand under the running faucet.

"Oh, that's a lot of blood," Santana stated once more with a groan as the Latina tried to look away from the scene that was currently taking over her kitchen. The whole scene was like a train wreck, for you couldn't look away.

"It's not a party until Rachel becomes speechless," Kurt finally responded as he motioned for the guest to go about their business, so that there weren't several pairs of eyes scrutinizing the uncomfortable situation. "She'll be fine."

"_A…lot…of…blood_," Santana repeated, for what seemed like the hundredth time, as she watched Dave assisting Rachel by the sink.

"Um-'_Tana_," Dave replied over his shoulder as he could tell that the Latina was getting a bit queasy where she stood. "You alright over there?"

"Peachy," Santana whispered feeling a bit nauseous while watching the dark crimson liquid seeping out of Rachel's cut, and soon mingling with the running water below in the sink.

"I'll stay here," Kurt replied to his roommate with a relaxed expression. "Can you help the guests gather their belongings? I think we should call it a night."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Santana murmured as she quickly made her way through the kitchen's entryway, and back to the living room area where already a few guests were gathering their coats.

"Do you need anything?" Kurt asked while watching Dave shutting off the water faucet. "We have a first-aid kit under the sink if you need it."

"Yeah, I'm going to need to dress the wound," Dave stated steadily as he casually walked Rachel over to the kitchen counter where they both took a seat on the nearby stools.

"Does it look unpleasant?" Rachel finally spoke up with uneasiness in her tone as she continued to avert her glare from her flesh wound.

"I'm glad to see you're talking again," Dave stated with a chuckle as he unhurriedly removed the clean paper towel that he placed over the exposed wound just a few moments ago. "How do you feel? Do you feel faint or dizzy?"

"I feel humiliated," Rachel answered back with a shrugged. "I truly worked hard on this get-together. I planned all the appetizers accordingly, I reviewed the guest list about a hundred times, and I even forced Santana to create a decent playlist… all this work for an evening to end with an embarrassing catastrophe."

"No one's going to remember this minor incident," Dave offered with a smile. "I will say that this was a great party 'til the very end."

"Thank you…that's very nice of you to say," Rachel stated as she looked over at Kurt who was standing by the counter area, where the unfortunate incident had occurred seconds ago, nonchalantly placing a few dirty plates into the dishwasher.

"Does it look okay?" Rachel asked again as she watched Kurt walking over to them- soon handing the first aid kit to the jock. "What are you going to do?"

"I've applied firm pressure in order to stop the bleeding, but by the looks of it you might need to get some stitches," Dave stated as he inspected the cut in the light. "I'll be applying some antibiotic ointment on the wound, and then I'll bandage you up. The stitches will minimize any further infection, and scarring."

"I should check up on Santana. I want to make sure she's not vomiting her life away in Rachel's room…_again_," Kurt stated, as he watched Dave opening the first-aid kit clearly searching for the latex gloves, so that he could further attend to the Glee stars injury. "I'll be right back."

"We'll be right here," Rachel, avowed with a smile- waiting until her best friend was out of the room before addressing the ex-Titan in front of her. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Dave asked a bit perplexed as he began placing the large sized gloves on while searching for the gauze and ointment in the kit box. "Would you rather I let you bleed all over the place?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Rachel answered while observing the jock as he began cleaning the irritated skin area. "Kurt is my best-friend, and the last thing we want is someone messing around with his feelings."

"I would never do that," Dave replied as he looked up towards the girl sitting in front of him. "Look, I know that you don't like me."

"That is clearly an understatement," Rachel responded firmly. "You were nothing but cruel to all of us from the very moment we walked through the front doors of McKinley. Your maliciously bullying drove Kurt away, and for some unknown reason he trusts you… _blindly_."

Dave knew he had no place to argue, for everything that was coming out of Berry's mouth was, in fact, accurate.

"Although, I'm very much guarded by your current connection with Kurt I cannot deny that he's completely drawn to you," Rachel replied as he watched Dave begin to carefully dress the wound with the white clean gauze. "Kurt has always done things on his own terms, and I know nothing I saw will change his mind…when he wants something."

"Look, I know I was a total asshole to you and most of your friends back at McKinley," Dave stated as he placed the last bit of tape at the end of the gauze in order to keep the bandage together- while slowly bringing his steady hazel eyes to meet the brown-eyed girls worried expression. "I can't change any of it, but I swear to you that I'm not that guy anymore…I left _Karofsky_ behind along with the shame and guilt I felt back in high school. I still feel the waves of regret whenever I think back to our time in Lima, but I'm hoping that I'm becoming the kind of guy Kurt could be proud of…I need you to know that I want him to be happy- even if in the end its not with me."

"May I say something openly?" Rachel asked as she looked down at her bandaged hand and then back to the jock sitting in front of her.

"Sure," Dave stated with a nod as he began removing the latex gloves.

"If you break his heart believe me Santana Lopez will be the least of your worries, for I have been training night and day on my high-kick," Rachel stated without hesitation. "I love Kurt as if he were my very own brother, and if you care for him the way I think you do then prove it…Very few people get a second chance at a happy ending, so don't ruin it."

"I won't," Dave, stated with a smirk as he could see a small smile forming on the former Glee stars glossy lips. "You have my word…I should get going."

"Alright," Rachel replied as she watched the broad shouldered jock rise from his seat casually. "Thank you for your assistance with my unfortunate accident."

"Not a problem," Dave responded back with a nod. "Be sure to have a doctor look over your gash, and make sure you clean it periodically."

"Thank you…_Dave_."

Dave smiled back at Kurt's roommate, for this had to have been the first time that Berry referred to him by his first name.

Dave began making his way towards the living room area where he observed only a handful of guests, but in the background he could clearly see Kurt picking up a few plastic cups that were scattered around the shelves.

Dave quietly walked towards the other man until Kurt noticed his presence.

"Need some help?" Dave asked with a hopeful smile written on in his strong features

"I'm good…I am actually having Santana do the bulk of the work," Kurt stated calmly with a bit of worry in his tone. "How's the difficult patient doing?"

"She's going to need a few stitches, but she's already talking my ear off with loaded threats," Dave stated with a chuckle. "I almost forgot how feisty Berry was."

"Oh, Christ," Kurt murmured under his breath at the thought of Rachel giving Dave the third degree. He was afraid to ask what came out of the Golden Star's mouth. "I'm so sorry for her…Santana and I are still wondering if Rachel was even born with an internal filter."

"It's alright…I think I can take care of myself when it comes to your friends," Dave whispered as he stepped closer to the other man. "I'm going to be heading out, and I just wanted to tell you that…I hope I haven't scared you off."

"You haven't," Kurt answered back as he lightly shook his head. "I won't lie to you…I'm still trying to find the proper words to express what's going through my mind right now."

"Talk to me," Dave whispered in a calming tone. "I think we are done being awkward around each other. You can tell me anything…you're safe with me."

"I want to tell you what I feel for you, but I find myself holding back," Kurt stated as he lowered the trash bag that was in his hand. "…Because a part of me is scared out of my mind to let you in here," Kurt whispered as he placed his hand over his heart.

Dave stood silently wanting to speak, but he knew that it was Kurt's turn to speak his mind.

"In the beginning I was so afraid to fall in love with you," Kurt finally whispered as he looked into the other man's eyes.

"How do you feel right now…about us?" Dave asked with evident worry. "I'm just worried that because of our complicated past…you're going to run away."

"I'm not running from you," Kurt whispered as he also stepped closer towards Dave-still aware that there were several people gathering their belonging, so he made sure that he spoke in a low whisper. "I'm a very guarded person, but somehow whenever I'm around you…I let myself go."

"Do you remember what I told you back at the ice rink?" Dave asked without a single pause. "If you fall…I will catch you."

"Do you think this between us can really work?" Kurt asked with a small smile working its way upon his lips.

"As far as I can see…we are already working. We don't have to decide everything right now…because we have all the time in the world," Dave replied as moved closer to the slender male. "Remember…_Baby Steps_."

* * *

**Present Time**

**Mercy Hospital**

"How much longer do we have until they are done stitching up prima-donna?" Santana asked as she walked into the waiting room area with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Is it necessary to have both of us here? It's not our fault she nearly chopped her hand off."

"And who says you don't have any compassion?" Kurt stated with sarcasm as he accepted the welcoming warm cup of coffee. "They should be done with her pretty soon."

"I'm exhausted, and we have the second round of auditions for Cassandra tomorrow," Santana replied as she slouched in her chair as she sipped her coffee. "If I fall asleep during the audition it will be on Berry."

"Relax," Kurt answered with a grin as he felt his phone vibrate announcing that there was an incoming text message waiting for him. "We'll be home soon enough."

Kurt lifted his phone allowing his thumb to slide the lock screen open, so that he could view the message. He felt himself grow concern when he noticed that there was a new message waiting for him from Adam.

"_Can we talk in the auditorium tomorrow morning_?" Adam's message stated, and Kurt couldn't shake the suspicious feeling that Adam somehow knew what had recently transpired just a few hours ago with Dave.

There were many things in this tumultuous existence that Kurt wasn't sure of, but for the first time in a long while he felt a certain clarity running through him.

A clarity that he knew he couldn't just ignore, and it was in that instant Kurt Hummel decided it was time to face the music.

_It was time to stop pretending…_

_TBC_…

* * *

_Stay Tuned there's more to come, and I would love to hear your thoughts on the current chapter! Sending over tons of love-Whiskey_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 12)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca. I also do not own any rights to Lady Gaga's: You and I, Gin Wigmore's Saturday Smile or Don Miguel Ruiz quotes.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update, but in my defense I had a lot of computer issues that kept getting in the way;-) I'll be on vacation for the next couple of days, which will give me plenty of time to write out the next couple of chapters! Without further ado I now present the next chapter! Let me know your thoughts so far!_

_Sending off tons of hugs- Wicked Whiskey_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_How much longer do we have until they are done stitching up prima-donna?" Santana asked as she walked into the waiting room area with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Is it necessary to have both of us here? It's not our fault she nearly chopped her hand off."_

"_And who says you don't have any compassion?" Kurt stated with sarcasm as he accepted the welcoming warm cup of coffee. "They should be done with her pretty soon."_

"_I'm exhausted, and we have the second round of auditions for Cassandra tomorrow," Santana replied as she slouched in her chair as she sipped her coffee. "If I fall asleep during the audition it will be on Berry."_

"_Relax," Kurt answered with a grin as he felt his phone vibrate announcing that there was an incoming text message waiting for him. "We'll be home soon enough."_

_Kurt lifted his phone allowing his thumb to slide the lock screen open, so that he could view the message. He felt himself grow concern when he noticed that there was a new message waiting for him from Adam._

"_Can we talk in the auditorium tomorrow morning__?" Adam's message stated, and Kurt couldn't shake the suspicious feeling that Adam somehow knew what had recently transpired just a few hours ago with Dave. _

_There were many things in this tumultuous existence that Kurt wasn't sure of, but for the first time in a long while he felt a certain clarity running through him. _

_A clarity that he knew he couldn't just ignore, and it was in that instant Kurt Hummel decided it was time to face the music._

_It was time to stop pretending…_

* * *

**Continued...**

**NYADA:**

**Practice Ballroom**

Kurt once read a quote by the famous author, Don Miguel Ruiz, who once said, "_Life is like dancing. If we have a big floor, many people will dance...Some will get angry when the rhythm changes…But life is changing all the time."_

_Life was, indeed, constantly evolving._

Kurt had to admit that he was also evolving as a person. Back in Lima, things were completely different, but there was some sense of normalcy.

The years spent living in New York gave Kurt a strong impression that not all things were so crystal clear in life, and there were times when he wasn't so sure of the things he wanted..._until know_.

Kurt understood that there were a myrid of complications that he needed to figure out, and that there were still matters within his life that still didn't make much sense…but he was looking forward to finding each of them out.

"Again," Cassandra July shouted as the next group began to perform vigorously the choreography that was just illustrated just seconds ago by the notorious dance instructor. "From the very top."

Kurt couldn't lie for he was, in indeed, exhausted from the night before. The eternal night waiting in the hospital common area took a rough toll on both him, and his bickering roommates.

Kurt was only able to get at least three hours of sleep before his alarm clock abruptly sounded, informing him that he needed to get up and face the long day ahead of him.

Kurt was sitting by the windowsill located in the back of the large ballroom where countless performers were battling it out for the second round of auditions.

The NYADA student observed as the dancers moved effortlessly through the comprehensive choreography, while trying his best to stay focused and awake.

Many of the dancers looked as if they were ready to throw up the white flag, and call it quits.

There were various performers who believed that Cassandra July was challenging them to be perfectly in sync with the fast paced beat, but what they didn't know was that July observed for much more than just standard choreography follow through.

Cassandra was constantly searching to see what was hidden deep within each of her dancers.

Cassandra July was a firm believer in seeing all a performer had to offer…even if it was complete and utter desolation.

Each performer was expected to exude raw emotion within every step of their performance, but there were quite a few that had already been marked off of Cassandra's list of potential candidates for the NYADA concert.

Santana was tiredly shuffling her way back to where Kurt was quietly sitting.

The Latina looked absolutely drained from her recent tryout, but that didn't stop her from giving off certain dash of confidence that made Kurt believe that his roommate was a shoe-in for the annual performance.

"I'm impressed, Ms. Lopez," Kurt whispered as he handed the Latina a bottle of water.

"You should be," Santana replied as she took a swig of her cold water bottle. "I only had two hours of sleep because Berry kept whining about her damn stitches."

"If we thought she was high maintenance before we are certainly in for a rude awakening," Kurt stated as he handed Santana her towel.

"I have no problem changing the lock on the front door of the apartment in order to keep her out for a few hours…because I need my beauty sleep," Santana replied with a giggle as she noticed Kurt smiling back at her. "You look decent for someone that hasn't slept."

"Was that a compliment?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"I guess," The Latina stated as she bumped her roommates shoulder with her own. "Have you spoken with Crawford yet?"

"No," Kurt responded as he lightly shook his head. "I just…I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"If I've learned anything from our highly overbearing, and love-obsessed Rachel Berry it's this...You can't help who you fall for, Kurt," Santana answered as she wiped away the droplets of sweat that continued to run down her neck. "You shouldn't guard your emotions because of trepidation, and you sure as hell shouldn't stay in a doomed relationship because of the same reason. Kurt, you're in love with someone else…it happens."

"Are you sure you're channeling Rachel?" Kurt asked with a knowing smile as he noticed the next group going up to perform for Cassandra. "Because it sounds like you're channeling your ex-girlfriend."

"Quinn is usually quick and to the point," Santana answered with a nostalgic grin. "Rachel likes to weave around the truth, but she still manages to speak her mind…even if half the time I have no idea what she's talking about."

"She unique that way," Kurt stated with a light shrug as he looked back towards his friend.

"I guess, but she's still royal pain in the ass," Santana responded with a sad smile. "Letting someone go is never easy, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt, answered as he thought back to the time he ended things with Blaine.

Kurt thought he could make the relationship with the former Warbler work, but as time passed they both realized that they wanted different things.

A huge part of Kurt felt as if he couldn't fully trust his ex-boyfriend because of all the drama that escalated during their relationship.

It had taken Kurt a while to begin a steady relationship with Adam, for Kurt understood that he had a lot of baggage to deal with.

The young soprano found it remarkable how content he felt whenever he was in the company of the former McKinley Titan.

Kurt found himself wanting to show every bit of himself to the jock, and even though he was scarred to let the other boy in…Kurt already knew, without a doubt, that Dave had found a way into his heart.

"You have got to be kidding me," Cassandra's voice screeched as another group fell behind on the routine. "Is this amateur hour?"

The music was quickly silenced, and all that could be heard within the room was the unsteady breaths from the dancers as they took in Cassandra July's critique.

"I've have just spent the first hour of my morning wanting to gouge out my eyes because I refuse to see another pitiful performance," July stated as she rolled her eyes while strutting down to the center of the stage. "I then spent the remainder of my valuable time wondering why I torture myself by doing these shows every single year…and then it hit me."

"These infamous Cassandra July pep-talks usually end with half of the students wanting to throw themselves out of the freaking window," Santana whispered as the blonde teacher continued to berate the class.

"I do these assemblies each year because I' am reminded that out of a hundred students a precious few will always shine through," July stated firmly with an unwavering glare. "I'm not denying that some of you have excellent technique, and I'm also not denying that many of you can probably run through these numbers without breaking a sweat…but I've yet to see any depth within these performances."

The room became dead silent, for it seemed as if everyone within the ballroom was at a loss for words.

"Dancing is about tapping into you inner core in order to channel something incredible," Cassandra, stated in an annoyed tone. "You have anger deep inside…_then_ _let me see it_. You have regret…_let me see it_. If you can't allow yourself to do this…then you are no good to me."

Cassandra July went to the middle of the room where the she took a moment to center herself-slowly taking in small breaths until she motioned for her assistant to begin playing a new album on the record player.

"_I've stolen all the stars to make a wish we can fly_

_Away, away up high to that old place in time_

_Where our pictures never fade and our hearts don't lie_

_Won't you stay a while and watch our world go by_

_I'll keep holding on to you and your Saturday smile…"_

Kurt watched in utter amazement as his dance instructor began to move with the rhythm of the melancholy tune.

Gin Wigmore's song about lost love blasted through the single speaker bringing a certain element of emotion that resonated throughout the ballroom.

Students stood quietly never letting their eyes wander away from their renowned instructor. Cassandra was sashaying through her choreography effortlessly as if she was expressing all of her frustrations through her impromptu performance.

"_I think its love…I think its love_

_That gets us through…All our goodbyes_

_So when we die_

_Think of love_

_I'll think of love_

_And thoughts of you…"_

Kurt watched Cassandra's breathtaking performance, and suddenly without further hesitation he slowly began making his way towards the edge of the audience circle.

Kurt continued to step forward until he was a few inches away from the crowd of spectators.

Cassandra was in mid side-step when she noticed Kurt facing her with a knowing look across his porcelain face.

Cassandra saw something hidden behind those tragically beautiful blue eyes, and a part of her knew what her student was asking-even though no words were used to convey his request.

Kurt extended his slender pale hand to the infamous dance teacher…waiting for a response to his non-verbal request.

Cassandra twirled down to the side of the room where Kurt was standing with his hand still extended, and without reluctance the tall blonde placed her hand upon Kurt's soon pulling him onto the empty dance floor with her.

"_If only it could be the very first time_

_Kiss me like it means something inside_

_I don't want to leave and I'm afraid to find_

_Our fate dies in a dream and let me know you're not mine_

_Lie a little longer, my Saturday smile…"_

Kurt placed his right hand upon Cassandra's waist as they began to effortlessly waltz to the hauntingly beautiful song that was slowly coming to an end.

Kurt felt at ease as he moved alongside with his instructor, and even though he was in the center of a crowded room with his peers' vigilantly watching him- Kurt felt as if he was allowing himself to embody the character within the composition.

_Kurt was letting go…_

Dancing had always been a part of Kurt's life…whether it was shimming with his friends on a stage at Regionals, swirling around the living room with his mother as a child, or slow dancing with Dave on a cool night on the fire escape.

Dancing meant something different to everyone.

Dancing for Rachel it meant embodying the star she was destined to be…for Cassandra July it meant relinking with who she once was, and for Kurt it meant reconnecting with his past.

"So…is this your way of proving your talent to me, Blue Eyes?" Cassandra whispered in a steady tone to Kurt privately, so that the audience was unaware of their private conversation.

"Maybe," Kurt answered back with smile as he continued to run through the intricate composition with his scandalous instructor. "Or maybe this is my way of saying that I'm not afraid, and that I can handle the pressure."

"I see," Cassandra replied as she allowed Kurt to lead her into an Arabesque penchée position. "So…are you going to continue to be vague with me, or are you finally going to tell me _this _mystery man's name?"

Kurt carefully brought his instructor back up from the penchée position with subtle ease.

Kurt knew, fully well, that Cassandra July was like a meddling Santana Lopez with a hint of Sue Sylvester's all rolled up into one, but he recognized that underneath all the insanity and outlandish rumors she was the most talented teacher he had ever met.

Then with mere seconds the compelling tune came to a delicate end, and the room was once again silent.

Cassandra turned to face her dance partner, and without a word she began to clap in Kurt's general direction.

"Well-played, Blue Eyes," July replied with a smile across her face as the rest of the room began to applaud.

Kurt felt a burst of laughter escape his lips as he could hear Santana from the back of the room inappropriately caterwauling through the loud clapping.

Cassandra walked closer to her out of breath student, and felt a sense of pride after seeing one of her pupil's perform out of his comfort level.

"Class dismissed," Cassandra announced as she motioned nonchalantly for the group to finally disperse. "Third round of auditions will be held towards the end of the week."

Kurt began walking towards his belonging trying to hide the smile that continued to grow as each of his peers complimented his recent performance.

Santana handed him his messenger bag with a bottle of water as she stated that she needed to quickly head out for her next shift at the coffee shop, but was extremely proud of him.

Kurt was about to make his way out of the empty ballroom when he felt compelled to answer his instructors lingering question that was asked during their performance.

"David," Kurt answered out loud as he watched the blonde instructor turn away from the full-length mirror in order to face him. "His name is David."

"So…he's the one that's turned your world upside-down," Cassandra stated with a wicked smirk.

"To tell you the truth…he's basically the only thing in my life that makes any sense," Kurt answered back as he tightly held his messenger bag strap as he continues to open up to his teacher. "We are both complicated people with a very complexed past, but together…_we make perfect sense_."

"Sounds like you've found a unique dance partner," Cassandra replied with a knowing smile. "Someone to balance out all the madness that comes from being on the bright-demanding stage."

"Yeah…I guess I have," Kurt answered back with a small smile. "Thank you for the dance lesson."

"Any time," Cassandra replied with a grin, and a simple nod as she watched Kurt make his way down towards the hallway.

Kurt reached into his bag in order to retrieve his phone, so that he could finally compose a long awaited text message.

The young soprano quickly typed the message, and just before he pressed the send button he read through his message one last time.

"_Hi, Do you have time to talk_?" Kurt's message briefly stated.

Kurt then quickly sent the message off in hopes that the recipient would swiftly respond back.

The NYADA performer began walking down the semi-crowded hallway ready to attend his next scheduled class when he felt his phone vibrating within his slender hand.

Kurt looked down to see a new incoming message from the very person he had just messaged.

"_I'm in the auditorium."-Adam_

Kurt took a deep breath as he started making his way towards the auditorium knowing that no matter the outcome…_someone's heart was inevitably going to be broken._

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone, Again I totally apologize for the long wait in updating, but I fully plan to have the next chapter out quickly. _

_The next chapter will have the long awaited Kurt and Adam scene where they talk about what's been going on. We will also have a few surprise faces coming up, and I'm sure you all want to see more Kurtofsky scenes, lol. Stay tuned because there's more on the way!_

_Hugs-Whiskey_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 13)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

Pairing: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca. I also do not own any rights to Lady Gaga's: You and I, Gin Wigmore's Saturday Smile, Judy Blume or Joy Divisions Love Will Tear Us Apart.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: Hi Everyone! Well, it seems like whenever I get just a bit of inspiration either my computer starts to malfunction or the severe thunderstorms knock out power in my block, lol. No worries, for I now present to you the next chapter;-)

Sending off tons of virtual hugs!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_So…he's the one that's turned your world upside-down," Cassandra stated with a wicked smirk. _

"_To tell you the truth…he's basically the only thing in my life that makes any sense," Kurt answered back as he tightly held his messenger bag strap as he continues to open up to his teacher. "For the longest time I've kept people at bay for fear of letting them in, and I know in the past David has done the exact same thing. We are completely different, but together…we make perfect sense." _

"_Sounds like you've found a unique dance partner," Cassandra replied with a knowing smile. "Someone to balance out all the madness that comes from being on the bright- demanding stage."_

"_Yeah…I guess I have," Kurt answered back with a small smile, and a simple nod as he continued on his way down the empty hallway._

_Kurt reached into his bag in order to retrieve his phone, so that he could finally compose a long awaited text message._

_The young soprano quickly typed the message, and just before he pressed the send button he read through his message one last time._

"_Hi, Do you have time to talk?" Kurt's message briefly stated. _

_Kurt then quickly sent the message off in hopes that the recipient would swiftly respond back._

_The NYADA performer began walking down the semi-crowded hallway ready to attend his next scheduled class when he felt his phone vibrating within his slender hand. _

_Kurt looked down to see a new incoming message from the very person he had just messaged._

"_I'm in the auditorium."-Adam _

_Kurt took a deep breath as he started making his way towards the auditorium knowing that no matter the outcome…someone's heart was inevitably going to be broken._

* * *

**Continued…**

Kurt continued to make his journey down the semi-crowded corridor of the prestigious Performing Arts Academy with a burning fear that was gestating within his very fragile chest.

It was that paralyzing distress that made Kurt back down from many opportunities, as a teen, in Lima.

Fear is what kept him hidden away from the world for so long, and it was fear that made him feel helpless.

The great American author, Judy Blume, once stated, "_Each of us must confront our own fears, must come face to face with them. How we handle our fears will determine where we go with the rest of our lives. To experience adventure or to be limited by fear of it."_

Those precocious words of wisdom gave Kurt a sense of comfort, for he ultimately had two choices in front of him.

He could regrettably deny his growing feelings for another, or he could finally come clean about all that had been running through his mind and his heart for the past couple of weeks.

As Kurt continued on his journey towards the seemingly busy hallway he realized that he needed to come clean…he needed to face this situation without a single doubt and without a shred of fear.

Kurt greeted a few of the Apple's as they began exiting out of the double doors that led to the auditorium. Many of them were in a quick rush to get to their next classes; Kurt was grateful that they were unaware of the serious manner in which he held himself.

As Kurt began making his way down into the semi-dark auditorium room he could clearly hear Adam's voice singing with traces of sorrow lingering in the other man's tone.

"_When routine bites hard,_

_And ambitions are low,_

_And resentment rides high,_

_But emotions won't grown,_

_And we're changing our ways,_

_Taking different roads."_

Kurt stood quietly in the shadowy distance as he watched Adam singing softly without any music playing in the background.

The compellingly Joy Division lyrics continued to fill the auditorium.

"_Then love, love will tear us apart again…_

_Love, love will tear us apart again."_

It broke Kurt's heart to see the usually optimistic singer this way, but deep down inside Kurt knew that there wasn't an easy way around this situation.

Kurt was then reminded of the conversation he had recently with loudmouthed roommate, Santana.

"_You shouldn't guard your emotions because of trepidation, and you sure as hell shouldn't stay in a doomed relationship because of the same reason. Kurt, you're in love with someone else…it happens."_

Kurt was so preoccupied with his own persistent thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Adam had abruptly stopped singing, and was now looking directly at him.

"Hello," The British singer replied with a slight grimace on his troubled face.

"Hi," Kurt greeted as he began slowly walking down the tight auditorium aisle while continuing to keep his eyes on the stage. "How are you?"

"Remarkably…well, I suppose," Adam answered as he placed his hands inside his front pockets. "I heard Rachel had an accident at the party last night. Is everything alright?"

"She'll live," Kurt stated with a meaningful smile. "The doctors say that the stitches will be off within a week or so, but you know she'll use any opportunity to be the center of attention."

Adam casually shook his head in a concurrent manner as he stood in the center of the stage with a perceptive look on his face, for it was as if the other man was waiting for a bomb to finally drop.

The silence within the room continued to grow as the two men stood a fairly good distance away from one another other, allowing the uncomfortable stillness to take over until Adam's words finally broke through.

"Are you in love with him?" Adam whispered into the dark auditorium with a hint of melancholy attached to the heavy words.

Kurt had to admit that he wasn't fully taken by surprise from the older NYADA singer's question, but the words still felt like a shock.

"You don't need to answer," Adam replied with a small nod as he looked directly towards his boyfriend. "I know that you are…I saw you both last-night dancing outside on the fire escape."

"I never meant to hurt you, Adam," Kurt finally whispered as he looked directly into his boyfriends timid eyes. "It was never my intention to hurt you in anyway."

"I know that," Adam answered back as he began stepping closer to the side stairs that were located on the left side of the stage. "I've been trying to make sense of everything, for it felt like we have been slipping further away from each other for some time now. I'm not a fool, for I do know that you are unhappy within our relationship, and very taken by David."

Kurt held his messenger bag strap tightly within his hands, for he understood that matters of the heart were never quick and to the point.

Matters that pertain to the heart were chaotic…it was life's funny way of making sure you were truly alive when it came to love.

"I heard your recent impromptu performance with Cassandra July blew everyone away," Adam casually stated, and for a quick second the statement threw Kurt off a bit.

"News travels fast in this place," Kurt responded with a slight shrug.

"May I ask you question?" Adam replied with a curious look within his nervous eyes. "…And, please, be honest."

"Alright," Kurt answered as he felt himself holding his breath as he waited for the other to finally respond.

"When you were on the dance floor performing...Who were you thinking about?" Adam asked delicately and with hesitation laced in his voice. "Were you thinking about me or were you thinking about him?"

Kurt understood that there was no possible way to deliver his answer without breaking the other man's heart, but he knew that Adam deserved a sincere response.

"_Him_," Kurt whispered as he felt the saline tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Adam."

"I figured it was him, but I needed to make sure," Adam responded as his gaze glanced over the wooden stage floor, for he hated seeing Kurt cry.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked curiously as he wiped away the fallen tears from his cheek with the back of his long sleeved shirt.

"All my suspicions were laid to rest when I saw the way you were looking at him last-night," Adam stated as he was know only a few inches away from the slender soprano. "You gazed into his eyes as if nothing else in the world mattered or even existed. I see it _all_ in your eyes …I can tell that what you feel for him is bigger than just a simple passing crush."

"Adam-," Kurt began to respond, but was quickly cut off by the other man's next words.

"…And I can see it in his eyes too," Adam replied in a steady tone as he held a sad smile. "Say something."

"What would you have me say?" Kurt replied knowing that no words could bring the other man any comfort.

"I don't know," Adam stated honestly as they continued to openly discuss the matter in the deserted auditorium where they're relationship had first initially started. "I guess a part of me was hoping you would deny it all…or tell me that it's all a figment of my wild imagination and that everything would be as it once was."

"I can't tell you that," Kurt whispered as he felt himself feel the sadness building within him.

"Which part?" Adam asked quietly as he looked into Kurt's dark blue eyes that were slightly red from the continuous tears.

"All of it," Kurt replied quietly as he looked towards the other man's tender face. "I can't deny any of it…because it's all true. I never meant for any of this to happen, and I know that there's nothing I can say that will change any of it."

"Are you…?"Adam began, but abruptly stopped himself before he could deliver the entire statement.

"What?" Kurt asked inaudibly.

"Do you love with him?" Adam finally asked, for he truly needed to know the answer. "I want to hear it from you."

"Yes…I do," Kurt answered tenderly with a nod. "I also care a great deal for you too, Adam."

"I know that you love me," Adam answered with a sad smile across his thin lips. "…But you are _in_ love with him, and that I guess is what hurts the most…to know that the man that you love is hopelessly in love with another."

Kurt let Adam's devastating words sink into the atmosphere, and for the first time Kurt realized that he had actually been honest about his feelings towards David.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm alright with the situation, because I'm still processing… _everything_," Adam responded with desolation in his features. "All I want is for you to be happy, Kurt."

"I want the same for you too," Kurt replied as he finally allowed his tears to flow from his piercing blue eyes. "More than anything I want you to be with someone incredible that can give you things that I couldn't give to you."

"So…this is it," Adam whispered as he looked over to the slender soprano not knowing what else to say, but without hesitation the British gentleman leaned in for one last hug.

Kurt embraced his former boyfriend in his arms knowing that this was the end.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt murmured as he still held the tall male in a gentle embrace.

"You don't need to say anything, Kurt," Adam replied as he placed a chaste kiss upon Kurt's forehead. "Before all of this we were friends, and I hope one day to be that again."

"I'd like that," Kurt answered back as he was released from Adam's warm embrace.

"Me too," Adam responded with a soft smile as he began making his way up the aisle to the main door, but stopped once he reached the exit. "He's in love with you, you know."

"I know he does," Kurt answered back as he looked towards Englishman with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No…I haven't," Kurt responded quietly as he looked down to his pale slender fingers.

"A word of advice," Adam stated as he placed his hand upon the metal door. "Don't wait around in order to find the right time to tell him…I know you, and I know that you are probably scared but when you love someone you want your life to start with them right away…you don't want to let any time pass in between."

"That's really good advice," Kurt answered with a knowing expression.

"I have my brilliant moments," Adam responded with a glimmer in his eyes. "No one deserves happiness more than you, Kurt."

Kurt found that his words were suddenly lost as he watched his former lover walk away leaving him alone with his thoughts, and for the first time in a very long time Kurt felt as if he a massive weight had been lifted.

_Kurt finally exhaled…_

He had been honest with both himself and with Adam, and even though he felt a wave of sadness washing over him because of what had just transpired he knew that he had ultimately made the right decision.

Kurt slowly made his way towards the empty stage until he was sitting by the piano located on the side of the room.

Kurt placed his slender fingers upon the white piano keys, soon allowing the music to enter the silent room from the classic instrument.

Kurt let his hands graze through the keys not realizing that he was, in fact, playing one of his favorite songs until the next verse was had been played.

Kurt had to admit that he hadn't heard or sung this particular song since junior year at McKinley.

When he was a young boy he found a bunch of old records in the attic that belonged to his mother, and he found it very interesting that his mother adored the lead singer of The Smiths.

Burt had told Kurt that as a teen his mother found comfort in the lyrics within the _Strangeways, Here We Come_ album.

He listened to that album a hundred times during his summer vacation before his senior year, and even though he knew it wasn't possible he felt as if the record brought him closer to his mother.

It was a common thread that connected them, and in that moment in the auditorium he wanted to feel that way again as he continued to play his favorite song from the highly praised album.

"_I want the freedom and I want the guile…_

_I want the freedom and the guile_

_Oh, life tends to come and go…_

_As long as you know_

_Know, know, know, know…"_

The words continued to flow through the soprano as he felt the song come to life, as he allowed himself to feel vulnerable.

Even though Kurt knew that he had a lot to figure out he was optimistic about what the future held for him.

He wanted all of the possibilities that lay before him, and all the twists that came with them.

The soprano knew that he was scared, but he fully accepted that he felt more than he had ever felt when he was around the former McKinley Titan.

"_I'll see you somewhere…_

_I'll see you sometime…_

_Darling…"_

Kurt was in love, and he wanted everything that came with that…and he wanted to share it all with David.

"_I won't share you…"_

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone, _

_Well, I'm hoping to not receive any hate mail for breaking Adam's heart. I wanted to show that Adam is genuinely a good guy, and even though his heart is breaking he wants Kurt to be happy. It breaks my heart to see him sad, but just know that the stories not over yet. _

_I'm thinking about two more chapters, and then an epilogue. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think! Stay tuned! Hugs-Whiskey _


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 14)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca. I also do not own any rights to Lady Gaga's: You and I, Gin Wigmore's Saturday Smile, Judy Blume or Joy Divisions Love Will Tear Us Apart.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes**: Hi Everyone! I've finally been able to write out the next couple of scenes ahead of schedule, so we'll be seeing a new chapter very soon. I just need to find the time to find a quiet place and edit the chapter to an oblivion, lol. I hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters, so I'll stop rambling so we can begin the new chapter;-) Sending off hugs-Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Kurt let his hands graze through the keys not realizing that he was, in fact, playing one of his favorite songs until the next verse was had been played._

_Kurt had to admit that he hadn't heard or sung this particular song since junior year at McKinley._

_When he was a young boy he found a bunch of old records in the attic that belonged to his mother, and he found it very interesting that his mother adored the lead singer of The Smiths._

_Burt had told Kurt that as a teen his mother found comfort in the lyrics within the Strangeways, Here We Come album._

_He listened to that album a hundred times during his summer vacation before his senior year, and even though he knew it wasn't possible he felt as if the record brought him closer to his mother._

_It was a common thread that connected them, and in that moment in the auditorium he wanted to feel that way again as he continued to play his favorite song from the highly praised album._

_"I want the freedom and I want the guile…_

_I want the freedom and the guile_

_Oh, life tends to come and go…_

_As long as you know_

_Know, know, know, know…"_

_The words continued to flow through the soprano as he felt the song come to life, as he allowed himself to feel vulnerable._

_Even though Kurt knew that he had a lot to figure out he was optimistic about what the future held for him._

_He wanted all of the possibilities that lay before him, and all the twists that came with them._

_The soprano knew that he was scared, but he fully accepted that he felt more than he had ever felt when he was around the former McKinley Titan._

_"I'll see you somewhere…_

_I'll see you sometime…_

_Darling…"_

_Kurt was in love, and he wanted everything that came with that…and he wanted to share it all with David._

_"I won't share you…"_

* * *

**Continued...**

**Bushwick, Brooklyn **

**Apartment 5G**

_Later on..._

"Kurt," Rachel called out with desperate plea from the living room area. "Kurt, I need your help for a quick second."

Kurt had been home for roughly twenty minutes, and already his needy roomie was whining all about the place.

The soprano rolled his eyes as he glanced at his wristwatch wondering when Santana would be back from her late shift at the club located in the center of New York City, so she could at least assist him with their very difficult roommate.

Kurt shuffled his way into the living room area where he immediately noticed that Rachel had on a new little black dress with sensible heels and a small smile all waiting for him.

"_Um_-did I miss something? Kurt asked inquisitively as he began stepping into the wide-open space within the loft, while awaiting the former Glee stars answer.

"Get dressed," Rachel announced with delight within her voice, along with a huge grin on her face. "We are going out."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt stated as his eyebrows slightly lifted in a curious manner as he crossed his slender arms over his chest. "Are you not the very girl who just a few hours ago began crying hysterically because of the tiny stitches on her very palm?"

"The medication is currently working its magic, and I think after the exhausting day we've _both_ been through…we deserve sometime to just kick-back and unwind," Rachel answered in a carefree like manner, as she reached for her coat that oddly propped up on top of the Barbara Streisand shrine.

"You've spent most of the day either sleeping off the pain medication the doctors gave you, or eating my cereal on the couch," Kurt stated as he rolled his blue eyes at Rachel's absurd statement. "What was so trying about your day?"

"My best friend had to deal with some pretty serious issues today," Rachel answered confidently, as she made her way towards the slender soprano. "I heard you were utterly amazing this morning at your audition… and everything else with Adam."

Kurt lowered his head, for he still couldn't believe the day he had.

He had to honestly admit that he was, somewhat, glad that it was almost over…and that he had survived it in one piece.

"Beside, I think I owe you a drink after giving you and David a hard time," Rachel replied with a side smirk.

"We all know that meddling is your way of showing us that you care," Kurt responded as he smiled back at his friend.

"So, what do you say?" Rachel asked with a playful giggle while glancing towards her roommate as if waiting for him to finally give-in to her proposition. "Are we going out?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked intriguingly as he immediately noticed the mischievous grin that was forming on the brunettes face.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

**Velvet Lady: Girl Bar**

"_When will this evening be over_?" Kurt muttered under his breath as he sipped his vodka martini.

It seemed that Rachel's idea of a night-out consisted of dragging Kurt clear across town to the heart of the design district of New York City, to then consume a few drinks at the _Velvet Lady_-Girl Bar.

The _Velvet Lady_ was a highly praised club where the live music always carried away it loyal patrons, and the expensive drinks were constantly flowing all through the night.

Kurt knew, very well, that one of the reason's Rachel wanted to attend the _Velvet Lady_ that evening was to catch a glimpse of the live talent that would be performing, but also because Santana had just started working regular shifts at the prestigious club as a server.

Rachel could never pass up the chance to catch her roommate in action, but Kurt knew, perfectly well, that Santana always hated them showing up at her places of employment.

Kurt could recall with great clarity the last time they visited the angry Latina was when she was a barista at the local coffee shop by the loft…the visit ended with Santana refusing to give her roommates any type of caffeinated beverage or pastry.

After that incident Santana was fired from her job.

Kurt was currently thinking about creating a mini log of all the jobs Santana had acquired since her permanent move to New York City, but quickly thought against it since he feared the wrath of Santana if she were to find it.

Kurt smiled as he sipped the cool clear substance within his glass, for he knew that Rachel never seemed to learn her lesson.

"Having fun?" Rachel cried out from her bar stool as she continued to sway to the rhythm of the sensual beat that flowed through the bar.

"Tons," Kurt responded sarcastically as he tried conversing through the very loud music.

It wasn't that Kurt wasn't having a great time it was just that he was extremely exhausted both, emotionally and physically, from all that had occurred in such a short while.

Plus, Kurt was running on only a few hours of sleep, so he felt his body deliberately wanting to shutdown.

"Oh, come on live a little," Rachel, replied with a cheerful giggle as she nudged her oldest friend. "Have another drink?"

"I'm good," Kurt stated firmly as he shook his head as the bartender attempted to refill his martini glass. "I have my limit, for I'm sure we don't want a repeat event like the one in sophomore year when April Rhodes continued to slip me shots from her weird thermos."

Rachel's loud laugh could be heard from across the room, and through the music as her mind continued to replay the events of that day in the hallway when Kurt puked all over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes.

That poor guidance counselor had to decontaminate both her shoes and feet for two days straight.

"I'm so glad that you find my alcohol poisoning to be hilarious," Kurt replied trying his best not to laugh as well. "If I recall your drinking days aren't something to laugh about either."

"Meaning?" Rachel asked with a sly smile since she already knew exactly where the young soprano was heading.

"_February 22__nd__, 2011_…junior year," Kurt began to recall the night of the infamous _Rachel Berry-Trainwreak Extravaganza_ smiling as he noticed his friend attempting to hide her face with her hands because of sheer embarrassment. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you make-out with Blaine that night?"

"It wasn't that bad," Rachel answered back while noticing the way Kurt's eyes were rolling at her response.

"You and the rest of the Glee club ended up vomiting in front of the whole school assembly that very week," Kurt shot back as he looked over at the brunette with perplexed eyes.

"Fine…you win," Rachel finally responded as she shook her head in defeat. "You win."

"Thank you," Kurt replied as he lifted his glass in the air with satisfaction written across his face.

"Those were some pretty interesting days we had back in McKinley," Rachel said with a hint of longing in her tone. "Do you remember our very first day of Glee club?"

"How could I forget, you tried monopolizing the room with your huge talent…your ego almost didn't fit through the door," Kurt answered candidly as he placed his glass back upon the bar counter. "I will say this…I never expected to meet my two best friends in that dusty choir room."

"Life is funny that way," Rachel responded as she looked into the distance.

"I guess," Kurt, answered as he looked around the room to see if he spotted Santana anywhere.

"I mean…I never, within my wildest dreams, ever thought you would fall for David Karofsky," Rachel said nonchalantly soon noticing the way her roommate became agitated by her blunt statement.

"People change, Rae," Kurt replied with a shrug. "He's different…I'm different, and for the first time, in a very long while, I feel like I can connect with someone in a way that feels…_right_."

"What are you two gabbing about?" Santana asked as she stopped by the side of the bar where her roommates were deep in conversation. "Is there a reason for this unexpected visit, and why is Rachel drinking when she's on pain medication?"

"She's 'living on the edge'," Kurt responded sarcastically to his other roomie, but waiting until Rachel was checking her phone before whispering his next words to his friend. "I made sure to tell the bartender to make hers non-alcoholic."

"Nice," Santana replied with a smirk as she looked towards the brunette, who was now sipping her daiquiri in delight. "So, what's the occasion?"

"We needed a night out," Rachel responded first as she motioned for the bartender to re-fill her drink of choice. "Kurt's _officially_ a free man."

"You broke up with Crawford today?" Santana asked as she lowered her waiting tray as she let Rachel's words sink in, soon noticing Kurt nodding in response. "Mike, I'm taking my break now!" The Latina cried out to the manager who was going over the menu options with one of the patrons."

"You alright?" Santana asked as she placed her tray on the counter just before she took a sip from Rachel's fruity daiquiri.

"Get your own drink, 'Tana," Rachel complained as she was left drink-less.

"I can't drink while I'm on the job," Santana stated as she if it was quite obvious.

"You are not making any sense," Rachel shot back with distain towards the tan skinned girl in front of her, as she tried retrieving her drink. "Please explain to me as to, why you're consuming _my_ beverage then?"

"I can't order a drink, so therefore I'm having some sips out of yours," Santana replied as she took a long swig out of Rachel's glass.

"And beside I'm helping you out here because we all know you are a lightweight," Santana responded to the former Glee star playfully, even though Rachel still was unaware that her drink was non-alcoholic.

"I dislike you very much right now," Rachel answered back as she turned to the bartender for another glass.

"So…how did Crawford take the news?" Santana asked as she turned her attention to the soprano sitting next to her.

"A lot better than I expected," Kurt responded as he began to play with the two olives that were in his empty glass. "He already knew everything I wanted to convey without even saying it."

"How did he know?" Rachel asked curiously as she leaned in closer to hear the recent story of Kurt's break-up.

"Adam caught David and I last night," Kurt replied in a low tone not realizing the way his statement had sounded until he saw the hilarious looks his roommates faces.

"Wanky," Santana stated with interest as she felt the plot thickening within Porcelain's story.

"Santana," Rachel hushed as she leaned in closer to hear details of Kurt's current predicament.

"Both of you can get your heads out of the gutter, because that's not what I meant," Kurt answered back feeling his cheeks blush at the thought of being intimate with Dave in _that_ way. "Adam caught us slow dancing on the fire escape, and he said everything became clear to him because of the very way I was looking at Dave."

"It's fascinating to hear about Karofsky in such a romantic light," Rachel replied as she nodded in approval waiting for Kurt to continue. "I'm sure I'll get over seeing you two making-out…because I remember becoming desensitized every time I saw Santana kissing Quinn all over the place. I just hope you have more sense…then some people."

"You are crossing a line, Berry," Santana warned as she looked directly towards the brunette. "What exactly are you babbling about? What do you mean by me not having any sense?"

"I'm just stating the obvious fact that you are still in love with Quinn, and nothing you say is going to change that," Rachel answered frankly, and even though Kurt regretted sitting in between the two women, he knew that someone needed to knock some sense into the stubborn Latina. "Why can't you just pick up a phone, and tell her that you made a huge mistake?"

"…Because she's better off without me," The Latina stated firmly without any hesitation. "Quinn deserves someone who will be able to give her the world in a freaking beautiful-expensive bow…not someone who is constantly lost, and who can't even hold onto a simple mundane job."

"If I may interject for just one moment without getting my head knocked off; I would like to say something," Kurt replied in a timid tone since everyone knew to tread lightly when discussing Quinn around the unpredictable Latina.

"I'm in no position to discuss successful relationships because I just broke up with my boyfriend about…" Kurt began as stopped to look down at his watch. "…Five hours ago, but I will say this, in my experience you don't know where the road will lead you in the end. The person you thought you would be least likely to end up with…happens to be your best shot at happiness."

Santana sat quietly wanting to interject to Kurt's words of wisdom, but she knew it was no use…Porcelain was right.

"Maybe…it wasn't the right time for you both to be a couple, but that doesn't mean that you're not meant to be together," Kurt whispered with a knowing smile.

"So…are you saying that now it's _your_ time?" Santana asked as she tilted her head to the side. "It wasn't yours or David's time back in McKinley, so are you saying that now is the right time for you both to be together?"

"Yes…I believe it is," Kurt answered with a clear smile written across his face as he looked across the crowded room where many of the patrons were currently dancing in the center of the room to the live music.

"Then…what are you doing here?" Santana asked with a sly smile as Rachel reached over to grab a hold of Kurt's empty glass. "Go get your Burly Bear Cub."

Kurt couldn't suppress the smile he had on, as he once again realized how lucky he was to have two amazing women in his life.

"Have a lovely evening, ladies," Kurt stated with a glimmer in his blue eyes. "I'll be heading out now."

"We definitely won't be waiting up," Santana answered with a smirk as she watched her best friend leaving the club through the side door.

Santana soon noticed the way Rachel oddly had a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she looked down towards her phone.

"Why do you look like the cat who just ate the canary?" Santana asked as she sat comfortably in her bar stool when Rachel suddenly looked back at her.

"If I tell you something you promise not to kill me in my sleep?" Rachel asked in a some-what worried tone.

"I make no guarantees," The Latina stated as she lifted her eyebrow with intimidation. "Spit it out, Berry."

Instead of Rachel explaining the current predicament she placed herself in…she decided it was best to show the Latina what she had done.

Santana watched as Rachel lifted her I-phone up in order to play a video recording, and for a split second Santana was confused until she realized that Rachel had recorded their earlier conversation about Quinn.

Santana watched the video as she heard herself disclosing her love for the blonde cheerleader to Rachel and Kurt.

"Rachel, did you send this video to anyone in particular?" The irritated Latina asked with evident concern within her brown eyes.

"Maybe," Rachel answered with reluctantly in her tone.

"Rachel…did you send this to Quinn?" Santana whispered firmly knowing the answer to her question, but knew that she had to hear it from her friend's mouth.

"Quinn has to know the way you still feel about her," Rachel answered back while noticing her dark haired roommate placing her head down on top of the bar counter, and even though Rachel knew she had just opened Pandora's box she silent deliberated that her two friends would thank her…_someday_.

"I'm going to shave your head while you sleep," Santana muttered with her head still down on the counter. "Mark my words."

"Well, it's a good thing that I sleep with one eye open when you're angry," Rachel answered as she placed her hand on the Latina's shoulder for comfort. "Here, I'll buy you a drink."

Rachel looked down soon taking note that her roommate was giving off a classic evil glare that could only mean that she would have her day vengeance.

"Okay," Rachel stated as she immediately began waving the bartender down. "We'll make yours a double then."

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone, I'm sorry for the lack of Kurtofsky scenes in this chapter, but I fully plan on having our boy, Dave, in the upcoming chapter. Let me know your thoughts because your reviews seriously fuel my muse to crank out pages effortlessly, lol. _

_Sending off tons of hugs to all that have been following, reading and enjoying this fic (You are all truly awesome!) Hugs-Whiskey_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: I Won't Share You (Chapter 15)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford, Blaine (mentions) Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase within upcoming chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own the rights to The Smiths song: I won't share you or Casablanca. I also do not own any rights to Lady Gaga's: You and I, Gin Wigmore's Saturday Smile, Judy Blume or Joy Divisions Love Will Tear Us Apart.

**Summary**: The Adam's Apples traditional fundraising event takes a sudden turn when Kurt is being auctioned off for an innocent evening with the highest bidder. The last thing Kurt Hummel ever expected was to have a certain jock storm back into his life.

**Authors Notes:** Hi Everyone! Finally the long awaited Kurtofsky scenes we've been waiting for. I won't spoil anything (Wicked Smiles). I would love to hear your thoughts!

-Hugs

Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_Then…what are you doing here?" Santana asked with a sly smile as Rachel reached over to grab a hold of Kurt's empty glass. "Go get your Burly Bear Cub."_

_Kurt couldn't suppress the smile he had on, as he once again realized how lucky he was to have two amazing women in his life._

"_Have a lovely evening, ladies," Kurt stated with a glimmer in his blue eyes. "I'll be heading out now."_

"_We definitely won't be waiting up," Santana answered with a smirk as she watched her best friend leaving the club through the side door._

_Santana soon noticed the way Rachel oddly had a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she looked down towards her phone._

"_Why do you look like the cat who just ate the canary?" Santana asked as she sat comfortably in her bar stool when Rachel suddenly looked back at her._

"_If I tell you something you promise not to kill me in my sleep?" Rachel asked in a some-what worried tone._

"_I make no guarantees," The Latina stated as she lifted her eyebrow with intimidation. "Spit it out, Berry."_

_Instead of Rachel explaining the current predicament she placed herself in…she decided it was best to show the Latina what she had done._

_Santana watched as Rachel lifted her I-phone up in order to play a video recording, and for a split second Santana was confused until she realized that Rachel had recorded their earlier conversation about Quinn. _

_Santana watched the video as she heard herself disclosing her love for the blonde cheerleader to Rachel and Kurt._

"_Rachel, did you send this video to anyone in particular?" The irritated Latina asked with evident concern within her brown eyes._

"_Maybe," Rachel answered with reluctantly in her tone. _

"_Rachel…did you send this to Quinn?" Santana whispered firmly knowing the answer to her question, but knew that she had to hear it from her friend's mouth._

"_Quinn has to know the way you still feel about her," Rachel answered back while noticing her dark haired roommate placing her head down on top of the bar counter, and even though Rachel knew she had just opened Pandora's box she silent deliberated that her two friends would thank her…someday._

"_I'm going to shave your head while you sleep," Santana muttered with her head still down on the counter. "Mark my words."_

"_Well, it's a good thing that I sleep with one eye open when you're angry," Rachel answered as she placed her hand on the Latina's shoulder for comfort. "Here, I'll buy you a drink."_

_Rachel looked down soon taking note that her roommate was giving off a classic evil glare that could only mean that she would have her day vengeance._

"_Okay," Rachel stated as she immediately began waving the bartender down. "We'll make yours a double then."_

* * *

**Continued…**

**NYU**

**Violets Hockey Stadium**

Dave knew that he needed to get back to his dorm in order to rest, but whenever he was faced with an upcoming game he always found himself always practicing late in an empty ice rink.

Being able to glide through the ice alone felt quite liberating, but Dave knew, perfectly well, that one of the reasons he couldn't properly rest was because he hadn't heard from Kurt all day.

Dave found himself thinking that he had scared Kurt off, and that thought alone scared him.

"_It's what I do best_," Dave thought to himself as he shifted lightly within his skates, and soon positioned himself a few feet away from the goalie net.

Dave had recently wandered into the ice arena just after having dinner with his father, and Lane.

Paul Karofsky never passed up a chance to see his son in action, and tomorrow's game was no exception.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Iron Skillet Tavern**_

_**Three Hours Ago…**_

_"I can't have anymore of this," Paul Karofsky replied as he placed his fork down with a look satisfaction since he ate most of his meal. "This was delicious."_

_Dave had to leave his last class early in order to pick up his father from La Guardia airport, and he was grateful to only have normal New York traffic on the way over._

T_he young jock couldn't help but enjoy having his father around even though he waiting for his father to start asking him questions about his current love life._

_"So…Lane, are you still seeing that lovely dancer from NYADA? Paul asked curiously to Dave's roommate who was still devouring his spaghetti dish. "Amber?"_

_"Abby," Dave corrected since Lane clearly had his mouth full of pasta._

_"She's really a lovely girl," Paul responded in a way that already alerted Dave that his father was fishing around to see if he was actively dating. "Speaking of lovely people…Are you seeing anyone at this moment, David?"_

_"It only took you three hours to muster up the courage to ask," Dave stated with a heartfelt chuckle as he placed his glass down. "This must be a world record for you."_

_"Is it a crime to want to know if your son is seeing someone special…or even dating for that matter?" Paul asked as he lifted his hands up in defeat. "The reason I ask is because you've been acting different lately."_

_"Different? How?" Dave asked curiously as he noticed his father smirking back at him._

_"You've just been exceptionally upbeat lately during our phone conversations, and the other day when I asked how your evening went you stated…we had fun," Paul answered as he immediately noticed his son trying to hide the crimson blush that was forming on his cheeks. "Who exactly are you referring to when you say we?"_

_"Um-Lane and I," Dave muttered as he looked over at Lane, who still seemed engrossed with the huge pasta bowl in front of him._

_It wasn't that Dave was hiding his new growing relationship with Kurt from his father, but their current situation was, indeed, complicated._

_Dave wanted to wait to tell his father when both he and Kurt were ready to tell the world…together._

_"Please, David, I wasn't born yesterday," Paul answered as he took a long swig from his beer bottle. "I know you, and I know that there is someone. Is this person in school with you?"_

_"No," Dave answered quickly as he shook his head. "I've actually reconnected with someone from Lima."_

_"Lima?" Paul responded a bit perplexed because he knew that, at times, his son wanted to forget all about his past in Lima, including the people within the small town. "How did you reconnect with this person? Are they in a rival hockey team here in New York?"_

_"Definitely not," Lane finally chimed in as he wiped away the tomato sauce from his chin._

_"I'm a little lost here…this person does not attend NYU, they lived in Lima, and they were never in hockey with you," Paul replied as he tried piecing together Dave's mystery person. "Please, tell me it's not that Hudson boy."_

_"God, No!" Dave answered back a bit in shock that his father would think that he was in a relationship with Kurt's stepbrother. "Hudson is not gay, and he's not my type."_

_"The only person that I can recall being your type back in Lima was the Hummel boy," Paul stated with a chuckle as he quickly took note of the way both, Dave and Lane, became oddly silent. "David."_

_"Yeah," Dave replied in a low tone because the conversation he wanted to have with Kurt present was going to be taking place...now._

_"I've been taking the car to Burt's tire shop, and for a few weeks now," Paul nonchalantly stated._

_"Oh," Dave answered oddly because he couldn't recall his father ever mentioning this before during their conversations over the phone._

_"We've been chatting about random thing lately," Paul began explaining as he looked towards his son. "He mentioned that Kurt's attending an art's conservatory here in New York. He also mentioned that Kurt's been rather distracted lately when they talk, but he just thought it was because of Kurt's demanding class schedule…Burt also mentioned that Kurt's been evading the topic of his current relationship."_

_"Dad-," Dave began but was cut short by his father's quick words._

_"Before you say anything, I just want you to answer this one question for me," Paul stated with concern to his son. "Are you ready for a relationship with him…knowing the kind of history you both had together?"_

_"I know what I'm getting myself into…we both do," Dave stated with certainty. "Kurt and I have been able to get through all the issues and the tension between us. We've established a really great friendship, and I love having him in my life. I didn't know what the hell I wanted when I was in Lima, but I know now…I can admit out loud."_

_"Admit what exactly?" Paul asked as he noticed the unique glimmer that was in his only child's eyes._

_"I've finally been able to admit to myself that it's always been Kurt," Dave answered back with a small smile. "I thought I could just be his friend, but with each passing day I find myself falling more and more in love with him."_

_"Dude," Lane muttered with food crammed into his mouth. "I'm eating here. Can we keep the declarations of love to a minimum or at least until dessert?"_

_"Have you told him this?" Paul asked as the older man completely ignored Lane's comedic request. "Does Kurt know how you feel?"_

_"He knows," Dave responded, for he really didn't want to get too into detail about all the drama that's been surrounding them lately…starting with a very angry Rachel Berry, and ending with Kurt's current relationship with James Bond._

_"And?" Paul replied inquisitively, for he truly wanted answers._

_"It's complicated," Dave answered back as he noticed the chuckle his father released after hearing his son's vague answer._

_"It always is," Paul said as he looked directly towards Dave with an undeniable expression of love within his eyes. "Relationships are never easy."_

_"Don't worry so much about me," Dave offered with a warm expression._

_Dave had always felt that even though he survived, and moved on from those dark days in Lima his father was still mourning because of that tragic incident._

_"You're my son, it's my job to worry about your well-being," Paul answered back with a knowing smile. "When you become a parent you'll understand. The moment your child comes into this world you'll try your utmost best to ensure that he or she is health, happy and loved."_

_"Wow," Lane replied out loud, for it seemed as if he, too, was moved by the older man's words of wisdom. "That's deep."_

_"Are you both taking it slow?" Paul asked knowing that even though his son's love life was private he felt the need to at least ask._

_"We both respect each other enough to know that we are on the edge of something pretty great," Dave answered while trying to hide a definite smile. "We have all the time in the world."_

_"Well, with that being said I would love to have dinner with the both of you…when things become uncomplicated," Paul responded as he placed his hand upon his son's shoulder._

_"Deal," Dave replied with a nod with an overwhelming sense that he couldn't wait to introduce Kurt to his father under different circumstances._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**Present Time**

Dave realized that he had to call it a night sometime since he had a big game the following evening, but still quietly aligned himself for another shot aimed towards the net.

He found himself exhaling as he watched the puck enter the goal effortlessly.

"Nice shot," A voice called out from the upper stands.

Dave turned towards the side of the stadium where he could clearly see Kurt making his way down the flight of stairs leading to the main level.

"Hey," Dave greeted as he found himself smiling towards the slender NYADA singer who looked incredible. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"You weren't answering your phone, and I remember once you telling me you never answer your cell when you're on the ice," Kurt stated with a confident grin as he stood on the edge of the floor entrance that would lead to the ice. "So…I took a chance."

"I'm glad you did," Dave replied with a smile of his own forming on his lips as the cold atmosphere seemed to fade away, and a warm feeling began to surface around him. "I missed you."

"How was you're day?" Kurt asked as he felt his cheeks become flushed, for whenever he was around the other boy he couldn't help but enjoy the way Dave made him feel.

"It was pretty good," Dave answered back as he skated over to the goalie net so he could place his gloves and hockey stick down. "My dad's in town for tomorrow's game."

"That's great…I'm sure he's thrilled to see you in action," Kurt answered as he watched Dave place his gear down.

"I think he was more interested in finding out about _us_," Dave responded not knowing if he should keep his conversation with his father early to himself.

"You told him…?" Kurt asked in an attentive manner since he wasn't expecting for Dave to disclose the nature of their rather interesting relationship to his father. "…About _us_?"

"Well, he kind of just figured it out on his own," Dave responded as he began skating to the center of the ice rink where he was only a few feet away from Kurt. "…It's hard for me to hide my feelings when it comes to you."

"I've noticed," Kurt answered with a laugh escaping his lips, as he felt so comfortable being around Dave. Kurt soon noticed the way Dave was looking back at him, for it was as if he was gazing at sometime very rare. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just I love having you around," Dave replied as he looked down onto the uneven ice bits on the ground. "How are you?"

"I'm good…_actually_," Kurt answered as he leaned himself onto the side of the entry way with a smirk across his face. "I…I talked with Adam today."

"Really?" Dave responded with a hint of inquisitiveness in his tone. "How did that go?"

"I didn't really need to tell him anything since he already knew," Kurt replied as he looked directly towards the boy standing in the middle of the cold ice arena…the very boy who held his heart. "He just wanted to hear it from me."

"He's a good guy," Dave answered as he began to notice the way Kurt was looking at him. "He's going to be fine."

"I know," Kurt said as slowly began to place his first step onto the slippery ice.

"Be careful," Dave stated as he was about to glide over to help Kurt, but watched as Kurt reassured him that he was alright.

"Do you remember that time in that stuffy locker room?" Kurt asked a bit out of breath as he tried balancing himself on the ice.

"Are we referring to the day you barged into the locker room screaming your freaking head off at me?" Dave chuckled as he responded to Kurt's question.

"If memory serves you had a huge part to play there, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt answered back with an undeniable grin.

"For a very long time I tried pushing that memory out of my head, but the truth is…I remember everything," David replied as he looked down at his hands. "I remember feeling like I was going explode if my lips weren't able to touch yours in that heated moment…so I dared myself to kiss you."

"How did you feel afterwards?" Kurt found himself asking as he noticed a sad smile forming on Dave's strong features.

"When I saw the way you looked at me when I pulled away… I felt like I had ruined everything," Dave responded as he then turned his intense stare back towards the soprano.

"Do you usually _dare_ yourself to do certain things?" Kurt asked as he took one step closer towards the jock.

"When I was a kid, my grandfather Murray use to tell me that very rarely does a person live a life without being consumed with fear," Dave began to explain with a nostalgic smile. "He use to say that we are all conditioned to look before we leap in life…we always manage to play it safe."

"I find 'looking before you leap' to be a very applicable piece of advice," Kurt answered with a light laugh.

"Not when it comes to love," Dave answered quietly. "When you love someone you let yourself go not worrying about the consequences. We let ourselves go, and trust that the person we fall for will be there to catch us."

"So, you're the type of person that like's to take chances," Kurt replied as he quickly noticed the way Dave's features became a bit stiff.

"I use to…until high school, and that's when I began to understand to true meaning of the word fear. I feared people finding out about me, and about the way I felt about…_you_," Dave whispered with his eyes still looking at Kurt with such care. "The day I kissed you was the first time, in a very long while, where I was actually being honest about who I was, and what I wanted."

"So," Kurt whispered in a quiet tone knowing all he wanted was to lean over and kiss the other boy. "What do you want, David?"

"I thought it was obvious," Dave answered simply. "_You_."

Kurt's gaze was steady as he felt the electricity between them flowing so naturally that the cold atmosphere didn't faze him anymore, since he was now basking in the warmth of Dave's captivating hazel eyes.

"How long has it been since you took a chance?" Kurt asked inquisitively as he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the other to respond.

"The night of the NYADA auction," Dave answered without a second of hesitation. "Never in a million years did I expected to see you up on that stage. The moment I looked up I just…knew."

"Knew what?" Kurt whispered in a low tone unsteady tone.

"That I desperately wanted to feel the warmth of your lips gently pressed against mine," Dave responded in a deep tone that made Kurt shiver in a way that left his breathless. "After all this time I still want you."

"What's stopping you?" Kurt asked with both curiosity and wonder laced within his confident tone. "Are afraid to kiss me, David?"

"I'm afraid if I do you'll steal my heart for good," Dave answered honestly because he knew, with a shadow of a doubt, that when he kissed Kurt he would be done for.

"Are you okay with that?" Kurt asked the jock as he bit his lower lip. "Do you trust me enough to hold on to your heart for a while?"

"Yeah…I do."

"So…then," Kurt answered as he placed his hands down with a self-assured glimmer that could easily be seen within his bright blue eyes. "I dare you…_I dare you to kiss me_."

Dave could feel all the air escape from his lungs as Kurt's words began to ring loudly in his mind.

It was those very words that he had been longing to hear since the very first moment he laid eyes on the slender glee singer, and in that moment Dave pushed aside his loud thoughts.

Dave began to glide rapidly on the ice towards until he was standing only a few inches from the other boy. The jock silently placed his hand upon Kurt's cold porcelain skin revealing in the beauty he was beholding.

Kurt slowly leaned into Dave's warm touch causing his heart to beat rapidly, clearly knowing that he hadn't felt this safe, this beautiful, or this loved in such a long time.

Dave leaned in until his forehead was pressed up against Kurt's.

The jock looked into the soprano's eyes waiting for the other to give him some sort of pause, but no words were ever uttered. Dave stood still taking in the long awaited scene playing out in front of him.

They both stood in the middle of the cold ice arena listening to the sound of their unsteady breathes.

Kurt felt himself sinking deep within the richness of Dave's hazel eyes.

Kurt smiled as he found himself closing the distance between them, soon capturing the other boy's lips with his own. Dave wrapped his broad arms around the skinny singer's waist as he reveled in the warmth of the others sweet lips.

Dave's mouth was hungry for the others touch as he devoured Kurt's kisses causing the NYADA student to become completely breathless, but neither wanted the blissful moment to end.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Dave's lips in order to catch his breath, while resting his forehead on Dave's with an undeniable smile forming on his swollen lips.

Dave's eyes were still closed as he held Kurt tightly within his arms, never wanting to let the other boy go, as he continued to breathe in Kurt's soft scent.

Kurt looked closely as he took in Dave's serene features, knowing that every bit of him wanted to lean once more for a tender kiss.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, as he looked watched Dave's eyes remain closed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dave answered back still trying to gather his breath. "Do you remember the night of the auction?"

"How could I forget?" Kurt responded with a slight laugh escape his lips.

"Right before I left you asked me if I was happy," Dave replied as he finally opened his eyes.

"And, are you?" Kurt asked with a small smirk. "Are you happy right now?"

"Yeah…I really am," Dave answered as he unhurriedly began to lean in closer until he felt his lips lightly touching Kurt's mouth, breathing in the delicious sensation of being near the one he had always longed for.

The feeling of Kurt's lips passionately kissing him back was something Dave couldn't get enough of. The gentleness of Kurt's skin tenderly touching his, mixed with the slight muffled moans that escaped the slender singers mouth was bringing Dave to his knees.

Kurt found himself letting the other boy in to see all that he had within, behind the high walls he placed around his heart, he wanted Dave to love every bit of him.

The heat that radiated from both their bodies was almost too much to handle but nothing could separate them as they continued to lose all sense of time, for all that mattered was right there in their arms.

All that mattered was that perfect moment where nothing else existed, but the start of something new.

_The start of beautiful beginning…_

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone, I truly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I revised this piece about a dozen times until I was finally pleased with it. We still have about one chapter left and an epilogue…I still have a few things to wrap up before the ending. It's been an amazing journey and I couldn't have done it without the awesome reviews and wonderful messages from you. You all really motivate me to push through my crazy caffeine cravings and irrational ravings in order to just write! _

_Sending off tons of Love and Hugs-_

_Your Wicked Girl, Whiskey_


End file.
